iTake Sex Ed (Rewrite)
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: Hey. As promised, I started a rewrite of this story, full of grammar, spelling, & formatting fixes, as well as some additions. Mostly the same, but with these things in there. Enjoy! Also, my commentary on this story. Yay! It's also published on AO3, so yeah. Currently on hiatus as I focus on my main story, so stop saying it is in the reviews already.
1. Ch 1: Discussions, Discossions

**Ch. 1: Discussions, Discussions**

 **...**

"…And last, but not least, I've got pottery 9th period," said the brunette sitting at her computer.

 **All Time Low was playing on her speaker hooked up to her Pearphone.**

"That seems like a pretty nice senior year schedule," said the boy from across the room.

"So, Freddie, what classes do _you_ have this year?" asked Carly as she poked around on the internet.

 **One of her two best friends, Freddie, was lying on the couch in her room examining his next year's schedule.**

"Same as always," Freddie said. "I jammed it full of AP classes. Can you believe I actually ran out of honors classes?"

"Yes!" Carly said, turning around to look at him. "Every class you've been in since 9th grade was at _least_ college prep except for Tech Theater."

"Anyways, 1st period, I'm in AP Government/Economics, 2nd, I'm in Honors Calculus, 3rd is AP Physics, 4th is CP English… & I'm actually taking Tech Theater 4 5th period…" Freddie responded. "Oh, & I have the first lunch period too."

"Cool. Oh, don't you still need to take PE & Sex Ed?" Carly said as she launched a kitten out of a cannon on her computer game.

"Yeah, I do," Freddie said. "I was in so many honors classes in 9th & 10th grade that I never took Gym, or Sex Ed. They don't offer Sex Ed 7th period, so I have it 8th & P.E. is 9th."

"Cool. It looks like your year is set. I can't believe how quickly the Summer flew by this year." Carly said, looking out the window. "I bet _Sam's_ not too happy to go back to school."

 **Just then, Sam's footsteps could be heard as she came up the stairs. Sam Puckett, Carly's other best friend, flung the bedroom door open without even knocking.**

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Carly got up from the computer and walked over towards Sam.

"You know, Sam, you _really_ need to start knocking when you come into someone's bedroom like that," Carly gave Sam a little eyebrow wag signifying a 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look.

"Oh, come on, Carly, I really don't see you screwing around with some guy in your bedroom unless you're actually dating him. If you _get_ a boyfriend, I'll knock. How about _that_?"

"Sam!..." Carly said, motioning towards Freddie. "You don't have to be so obvious…"

 **But to the contrary, Freddie still had no idea what the girls were talking about.**

"What do you mean… Oh my god, you two weren't like… about to do it, were you?" Sam asked.

"Do _what_?" Freddie interjected. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Sam!" Carly whisper-yelled. "Gross, no! I'm not into Freddie like that. I never will be. I just didn't want him thinking I was bringing guys over here &… you know…"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Sam said. "Sorry, Carly."

"So, did you get your schedule today?" Carly asked, flopping down on the bed.

"Carly & I just got done talking about _ours_ ," Freddie added, still a little confused.

 **Sam pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her back pocket and plopped down on the couch next to Freddie (who was now sitting up).**

"Ok, I've got Algebra II, Econ, English 12, the first lunch period, Earth Science, Dance 3, Sex Ed, & Phys. Ed."

"Oh man. We don't have anything together except for lunch," Carly said, sitting up in bed.

"We're in Sex Ed & PE together," Freddie said.

"Oh. Ok, good," Sam said. "Those classes are _always_ full of 9th  & 10th graders. It'll be nice to have you in there at least, so _I_ don't have to deal with _them_. We can chill in the back, just us seniors," Sam commented as she put her feet on the table.

"That's great, but why didn't you take those classes in 9th & 10th grade like everyone else?" Freddie asked her.

"I didn't feel like it. Why didn't _you_?" Sam asked him back.

"I was in AP classes, so I couldn't," Freddie defended.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm just glad I'll actually have a friend in Gym & Sex Ed," Sam said.

"Yeah, this year is gonna be fun," said Freddie.

'Sex Ed with Freddie, eh... & PE?' thought Sam. 'This year could be really fun, or really awkward... I'll make the best of it.'

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	2. Ch 2: Shopping for Sports Bras

**Ch. 2: Shopping for Sports Bras**

 **...**

"Come on, Sam," Carly said, dragging her friend by the wrist into the Bandana Republic. "Trust me, you'll _want_ a few sports bras for P.E. You don't want those puppies flopping all around everywhere while you're trying to run, do you?"

"Ok, fine," Sam said, reluctantly. "But I'm not wearing anything too girly."

"I know. You just need something to keep the girls in place, & a regular bra isn't designed for exercising," Carly explained.

"I wish they _were_. It's stupid to have different bras for different activities," Sam said, now browsing through the ladies' section.

"Well, you're lucky," Carly said. "I don't think you'd ever need a helping bra…Your boobs are _huge_ , Sam," Carly added in a hushed voice.

"Jealous?" Sam said with a smirk.

 **Carly just giggled sarcastically.**

"No. Now, come over here. I see a few sports bras. What do you think of _these_?" Carly asked. "You could probably wear them anytime. They look comfortable enough."

"I don't know," Sam said. "It really _is_ about time I got some new ones but…"

"Try one of _these_ on," Carly said. "And one of _these_ …." Carly handed Sam two different bras & pointed her towards the dressing room.

 **Sam did as she was told & walked into the dressing room. After closing the door behind her, she took off her shirt, exposing her old dark blue C-cup bra that she'd had since middle school. It really _was_ too small. Sam cupped both of her breasts  & turned slightly to the side.**

"It's a wonder they even _fit_ in this thing," she mumbled to herself as she unclasped the blue bra.

 **The cool air brushed against her skin as she tossed the bra onto the ledge in the corner. The air was a bit cold, causing her nipples to harden a bit on her now D-cup breasts. Sam actually preferred not to wear a bra at all; it was much more comfortable that way. She could never wear one to bed. Sam took the red D-cup & tried it on. Something wasn't quite right. The bra was a little tight, & she felt supported, but it just wasn't very comfortable.**

"I don't think I like the red one," Sam called out to Carly over the dressing room door.

"Is it too small? That brand _always_ runs a little small. Try the other one," Carly called back.

 **Sam already had the red bra off & was putting on the black one. It was slightly bigger. This one was way better. It was soft, yet supportive, & it was just the right size. She even thought that it made her boobs look _bigger_. It was like the sports bra doubled as a push-up. Sam jumped a few times  & swayed side to side. It felt great & her boobs stayed in place.**

"I really like the black one," Sam said to Carly. "Will you grab me another color?"

"Just a sec," Carly called.

 **A moment later, she was dangling a light blue bra over the door.**

"This one's the same kind as the black one," she said.

"You can put this one back too if you want," Sam said, holding the red one over the door.

 **Sam changed into the light blue bra. After a few seconds, Carly came back.**

"What do you think?" she said.

"I _love_ these," Sam said. "I hate most of my old bras. I wish I had a _bunch_ of these. They are so comfortable, I could wear them any time," Sam said, taking off the light blue bra  & went to put her old one back on.

"Why don't you just buy, like, 8 of them?" Carly said. "There are a few more colors out here; red, purple, pink, and green."

"Bet you anything Fredward would wanna see _these_ puppies," she said quietly, squeezing them a bit  & looking at them in the mirror.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sam said, putting her bra back on.

 **She pulled her shirt over her head and came out of the little room.**

"Carly, I don't have enough money to get more than _two_ ," she said, holding up the ones she already had.

"But you _love_ these," Carly said. "Let me buy them for you."

"No, Carls. I can't let you do that," Sam retorted.

"Sam, I insist. Look," Carly said, rummaging through her purse. "Last time I came here, I won a 40% off coupon, _& ,_ I already have a $30 gift certificate that I got for Christmas last year, but forgot about until today. Also, I get $10 back for every $50 I spend here with my membership card… &, _look_ , they're on sale."

"Wow, Carly. You're quite the shopper," Sam said, somewhat astonished.

"I can get you 10 of these for, like, 15 bucks," Carly said with a smile. "This can be an early birthday present, I insist. You just said you hate your other ones."

"Well, _most_ of them…" Sam said. "Ok, sure. Thanks Carly."

 **Carly and Sam went back to the rack & picked out a few more bras. She ended up with 2 black ones, 2 dark blue, 2 dark red, 2 purple, & 2 light blue. Carly paid for Sam's gift with a pile of coupons, discounts, & a little bit of cash. Sam couldn't wait to go home & put one of the bras on again. She also had the urge to let a guy see her wearing one, just to get his reaction. She just felt so sexy wearing the new bra. Not just any guy of course, a special guy. But Sam didn't have anyone special in her life, not at the moment any way. Sure, she'd dated Jonah and Pete a while ago, & even Freddie two years ago, but she hadn't really dated anyone since Freddie & she _definitely_ hadn't been anywhere near letting a guy get to second base on her.**

 **But now, Sam was almost 18. She felt like an adult… she felt mature. She'd secretly hoped that she would just go ahead & fall in love. Why can't the right guy just show up already!? God knows she was ready for the… intimacy that accompanies an adult relationship.**

'Why can't I get out there?' Sam wondered as she & Carly walked out to Carly's car. 'Why can't _I_ meet guys? How is it that my most successful relationship was with _Freddie_ of all people? Freddie would be lucky to get a look at me in one of those bras,' she thought.

'Where did _that_ come from?' she asked herself.

 **She wasn't planning on showing off her body to Freddie, but suddenly she couldn't get the idea out of her mind.**

'I think I'm going crazy,' she thought.

"Are you ok?" Carly asked, "You've been quiet since we left the store."

"Oh, it's nothing," Sam said. "I think I'm just tired."

'I need a nap.' She thought. 'Time to go dream about Fre—there I go again. What the fuck is wrong with me?'

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	3. Ch 3: Fake Out

**Ch. 3: Fake Out**

 **...**

 **It was the Sunday before school started. Freddie was lying on his side on Carly's bed, reading an article about _World of Warlords_ on his Pearphone.**

"Freddie, do you think I should get rid of this top? I never wear it," Carly said, rummaging through her closet. "What about these boots? I don't think they even fit anymore… I'll try them on. Oh these are _so_ cute, but they're too small…"

 **Carly was frantically going through her closet, making sure her wardrobe was up to par for the start of senior year. Freddie was just nodding & saying things like, "yep," or "mmhmm," while pretending to listen to her. He was much more interested in the new update coming out next week. _The World of Warlords_ was expanding,  & even though he didn't play much anymore, he still wanted to learn about the "newly discovered" expansive cave region inhabited by dwarves & gremlins under the Mount of Aspartamay.**

"..And these jeans are so cute, but I have _so many_ pairs of them…" Carly continued. "… Oh, I _loved_ these socks, but I lost one. Do you think I should keep the other one? … Freddie! Are you even listening to me?" Carly said, looking over at him.

"Uh, what? Oh, yeah, yeah, nice sock," he said, putting down the phone. "I'm sorry, Carly. Maybe you should talk about clothes with Sam. Clothes just aren't really my thing."

 **As if on cue, Sam's footsteps could be heard on the stairwell just outside the door.**

"I know, Freddie," Carly said, putting her sock back wherever she found it. "I just get so stressed at the beginning of a new school year. I _gotta_ look good on the first day back!"

 **Carly's door swung wide open to reveal Sam Puckett, wearing a new shirt, carrying a Fat Shake, & a shopping bag.**

"What's up, ladies?" Sam said whilst walking past Freddie towards Carly.

"Sam, I thought I told you to start knocking before you go into people's bedrooms. It's just polite…"

"Oh, right. Sorry… cute boots, Carly." Sam said, sipping on the Fat Shake.

"You like them? You can have them. They don't fit me anymore," Carly said, handing the boots over.

"Score!" Sam celebrated. "Momma loves me some free stuff. Thanks, Carls. And, hey, speaking of free stuff… I got _you_ guys something." Sam opened the bag  & tossed Freddie a new polo. She then turned & handed a new blouse to Carly.

"Thanks Sam," Freddie said, turning onto his back & holding the shirt up above his body.

"Yeah, thank you, Sam," Carly said looking at her gift.

"There was a back-to-school sale at American Beagle & I figured I could get some gifts for my two best friends."

"That's so sweet of you, Sam," Carly said, giving her a hug. "I'm going to wear this to school on Monday," she proclaimed.

"Hey, I just got a text from Gibby," Freddie said, still chilling on the bed, holding his phone & new shirt. He was done reading the _WoW_ article. "Gibby says he can't come over today to rehearse iCarly. His mom is stuck at work  & he has to stay with Guppy."

"Oh, that's too bad," Carly said, heading towards the door. "Hey, I'm gonna grab a drink. You guys want anything?"

"I'll take a Peppy Cola," said Freddie.

"I'm good," Sam said, holding up her shake.

 **Carly left the room and instinctively swung the door shut behind her. That door has a tendency to close itself anyway. Freddie sat up on the bed & held the shirt up in front of him.**

"This shirt is really nice. Thanks, Sam," Freddie said, showing his gratitude a second time.

"It's no biggie," Sam said. "Hey, you should try it on."

"Oh. Ok… do you wanna, like… turn around or something while I change?" he asked, now sitting at the foot of the bed on the edge.

"Dude, we've gone swimming together, I've seen you shirtless… Just try it on, man," Sam said, chuckling.

"Ha ha, yeah. It's not like I'm changing my _pants_ , it's just my shirt…" Freddie said, unbuttoning his outer shirt & pulled it off.

"Even then, it wouldn't be a big deal," Sam said, leaning on one hip, watching Freddie take off his white undershirt with a smirk. "It's not like we're immature 8th graders anymore," she said. "We're seniors!"

 **Carly's footsteps could be heard coming back up the steps & Sam's eyes ventured from Freddie's toned, shirtless chest to Carly's bedroom door… & back to shirtless Freddie.**

"Wait!" Sam said interrupting Freddie just as he was about to try his new shirt on.

"What?" Freddie said, watching Sam quickly put down her Fat Shake & walk over towards him.

"Let's play a prank on Carly. Lay down!" Sam said in a hushed voice, pushing him back onto his back on the bed. Judging by the sound of her feet, Carly was halfway up the stairs with the Peppy Cola.

"Sam, what are you—?" Freddie started.

"Just shut up & play along!" Sam said as she got on her knees on the bed & started to straddle him, resting her butt on his crotch. "This is gonna be hilarious," she said.

"Oh, I get it," Freddie said with a mischievous grin. "But if we're gonna pranks her, we gotta fully commit."

"One step ahead of you," Sam said as she crossed her arms reaching down to her belly, grabbed her shirt & pulled it completely off in one swift motion, tossing it on the floor.

 **Sam leaned forward.**

"Ready?"

"Go!" Freddie said.

 **Sam leaned in & kissed Freddie, hard. Freddie wasted no time at all as he grabbed Sam's soft breasts & massaged them.**

 **Carly opened the door and walked right on into her room.**

"Hey, Freddie, here's your Peppy—Oh my God!" Carly said, dropping both cans.

 **At this point, Sam had planned to sit up & say to Carly, 'I thought you told me to knock before you go into people's bedrooms. Lead by example!… Gotcha!', but she & Freddie were so into each other that they didn't stop. Freddie's hands found their way to her back & unclasped her bra in half a second. She could feel him getting hard under her & she gasped at the thought…**

'But what about Carly' Sam thought. 'Oh, yeah…'

 **Sam snapped out of her daydream.**

"Um...ha! Thought you wanted _me_ to knock when entering rooms," she said, a little awkwardly. "You never know what could be going on behind closed doors," she teased.

"Oh, so you guys were just pretending?" Carly asked.

"Uh...yeah," Freddie said. "Just pretending," he added, then Sam got off him.

 **Freddie stood & put his new shirt on.**

"Hey, Freddie, here's your Peppy Cola."

"Thanks," he said. "How does it look?"

"That shirt looks great on you," Carly said. "Good pick, Sam."

"Huh? Oh, yeah… nice…"

'Oh, wow, it's getting worse. I'm crushing hard on Freddie. I seriously want that boy… Well, it's been over a year since we dated… but he _might_ still have feelings for me… right?"

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	4. Ch 4: Lunch on the First Day

**Ch. 4:** **Lunch on the First Day**

 **...**

 **Freddie sat down at the lunch table between his two best Friends, Carly & Sam. The first day of school had been pretty boring so far. His Calculus teacher had already assigned homework due the following day!**

"How's the food?" Freddie asked as he watched Sam devour a pork chop.

"Dry," said Carly simply as she stared at a boy across the room. She'd only eaten half her food.

"Amaving!" Sam said with her mouth full of pork. "I feel like Mom never feeds me over the Summer. Lunch is the best part of school!"

 **Freddie took a bite of pork. Carly was right, it wasn't very good.**

"You want half of mine?" Freddie said to Sam as he cut his pork chop in half. There was no way he could stomach the whole thing, but he knew Sam loved meat.

"Fanks, Fwedward," Sam said, again with her mouth full.

 **Sam swallowed. Then, taking Freddie's meat, she placed the whole thing in her mouth at once. Freddie was amazed she'd fit it all in.** **A naughty image flashed across Freddie's mind as he watched Sam. It involved her taking Freddie's _other_ meat all the way in her mouth at once.**

'Jesus, I'm such a perv sometimes,' he thought to himself.

 **Never the less, he continued to entertain that thought as he finished his lunch.**

"So, how are your guys' classes so far?" Carly asked, turning her attention back to her friends.

"Boring," said Sam. "Like always."

"Mine are ok," said Freddie, his thoughts still on Sam. "I think Calculus is going to get pretty hard."

'And something _else_ is actually pretty hard right now too…' he thought.

 **Just then, the bell rang, signifying that it was time to go to 6th period.**

"They don't give us enough time to eat," Sam complained, chugging her chocolate milk.

"Yeah, I know… especially if _you're_ at the back of the line," Freddie said. He scarfed the rest of his food  & they went to put their trays away.

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	5. Ch 5: Tech Theater is a Joke

**Ch. 5:** **Tech Theater is a Joke**

 **...**

 **As far as I can tell, this one's skippable filler. Sorry. Don't know what Pock was thinking with some of these short ass chapters.**

 **...**

'Tech Theater is a joke.' thought Freddie. It was his only easy class.

 **Tech Theater is the class that makes sets & props for theater, choir, & band performances. They also run lights & sound during the performances. Freddie, being the most experienced and also kind of a celebrity because of his Tech producer status on iCarly, usually got away with doing nothing during class. All of the Tech Theater classes meet at the same time. Freddie was in Tech Theater 4, & that just meant he'd done it 4 years in a row. The younger kids have to make all the props, & sometimes Freddie helped them, but most of the days last year, he just hung out backstage.**

 **Behind the stage, there was a spiral staircase that went all the way up to the catwalk at the top of the theater box. The ceiling is nearly 100 meters high because the curtains on the stage are actually pretty huge. Last school year, when he didn't have any homework to go, he would sometimes climb up to the catwalk during class & just hang out up there. Other days, he would take the ladder at the top of the catwalk up onto the roof. He actually even had a key that opens up all the locks in the building. He wasn't supposed to have that key, but his Tech Theater teacher gave it to him last year saying, 'Why don't you just hold on to this one.' That way, he didn't have to keep borrowing it when he needed back stage to set things up for a show.**

 **There are various other rooms backstage, all of which require Freddie's key to enter. One is in the pit, or under the stage. This is where the band hides if there is live music during a play. Two more rooms are on the stage height level; one on stage right & one on stage left. These three rooms are used for storage of old props & backgrounds from plays, in case the director ever wants to reuse one.**

 **There is one more room. This one was actually above the room to the left of the stage. Half way up the stairs to the catwalk, there was a beam that lead over to this 4th room. There are thick wires on each side of the long beam & they act as handrails for anyone walking across. Freddie had gone up there a few times last year & for the life of him; he had no idea why the room was there. This room was actually divided into two areas. In the back, behind a wall that took up nearly the whole width of the room were a working toilet, sink, & shower. It looked like that part of the room was actually supposed to be separated by a door, but there was no door in the frame.**

 **In the main part of the room was a twin sized mattress, an old mini-fridge, a small couch, a table, & an old TV on the fridge. From what he could tell, someone, perhaps a former Theater teacher had actually lived in this small soundproof room years ago. As bizarre as that sounds, it was the only reason he could come up with for the furniture to be there. He had even asked a few performing arts teachers if they knew what was in the room but apparently no one had gone up there before.**

 **Freddie had decided to go up there every chance he could during 5th period this year to get homework done since he was going to be pretty busy this year with Government, English, Physics, and Calculus. However, today Freddie was not backstage at all. He was stuck in the Tech Theater classroom listening to the beginning of the year speech for the fifth time that day. Tomorrow, the class would start on props & he could climb up to his secret room, but for today, he had to sit through another pointless lecture until the bell rang.**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	6. Ch 6: The First Sex Ed Class

**Ch. 6:** **The First Sex Ed Class**

 **...**

 **I have the feeling Pock was working in some author tract here, which I can understand, but my god does it get so blatant towards the end. At least I try to work my author tract into workable dialogue. Here, it's just so goddamn obvious.**

 **...**

'Ok, Sex Ed…' Freddie thought as he walked into the health room.

 **It was full of 9th graders, who were all running around & being such… such freshmen! Freddie spotted Sam sitting in the back of the room, looking miserable. Her face lit up when she saw him though & he made his way to her table in the back.**

"Boy, I'm glad _you're_ here. These freshmen are _so_ annoying… but, hey, they actually make me feel tall for once," Sam chuckled.

 **Quite a few of the ones that weren't jabbering away about makeup & boys or football & cheerleaders were actually staring at Freddie & Sam. Sometimes their internet popularity could be a little annoying.**

 **When class started, the teacher passed out their textbooks. While she droned on about being respectfully about a sensitive subject like sex, Freddie & Sam turned through the pages of their new book.**

"Dude, there are _so many_ naked people in this book," Sam said.

"I know," Freddie said, staring a little bit too long at a woman with her legs spread.

"Never seen that much of a girl before, have _you_ ," Sam teased, catching Freddie.

"You're one to talk," he said, indicating an erect penis on the page in Sam's book. "I can't believe they can show us this book." Freddie said turning the page to find a labeled diagram of boobs.

"I know. Some of these chapters are practically porn," Sam chuckled as she found the section titled 'Oral Sex.' "We're going to be sex experts by the end of the year." She joked.

"You mean _sexperts_?" Freddie said. Sam giggled again.

 **This textbook was _definitely_ college level, not for high schoolers. However, the school wanted every student at ridgeway to be comfortable with their sexuality so that they could grow up to be normal adults without any sort of fear of or misinformation about sex. Many schools that just skim over Sex Ed  & don't even use pictures &** **produce students that are ignorant of the details of the other gender's sex organs. Ridgeway's Sex Ed class goes much farther than 'We know that _you_ know what sex is already. Don't forget to use condoms.' The curriculum actually included learning about sex organs, relationships, alternative lifestyle choices, menstruation, and menopause as well as masturbation  & different ways to have sex, including vaginal, oral, anal, & 'sixty-nine'. These last few sections, surprisingly, included pictures & instructions!**

 **Freddie closed his book, feeling embarrassed to look at it anymore while Sam was present. He was getting an erection & didn't want her noticing that too.**

 **Sam closed her book too. She'd much rather stare at Freddie's obvious erection through the corner of her eye now & look at her book later.**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	7. Ch 7: First Gym Class

**Ch. 7:** **First Gym Class**

 **...**

 **After Sex Ed, Sam & Freddie made their way to the Gym where they found a bunch of 9th & 10th graders waiting. Once class began, the teacher started his speech for what must have been the seventh time that day. He pointed out the boys' & girl's locker rooms & told everyone to pick a locker. He informed the students that they were expected to be changed into their gym clothes & be ready to go 5 minutes after the bell rang. At the end of class, they would be given at least 5 minutes to shower & change. Most students didn't shower though, since they were self-conscious about their bodies.**

 **The teacher then told the students to get changed. Freddie went with the entrances to the locker rooms that were actually in the hallway adjacent to the gym. There was a door between the two locker rooms. Freddie actually wasn't sure what was between the two rooms, but he knew it must be a pretty big room. As he was about to into the boy's, he looked over towards the girl's. He could have sworn he had just seen a blonde girl go into the middle door. He couldn't be too sure, so he decided to ignore it.**

 **Today, the students would be recording the time it took them to run a mile. Carly had already taken Gym & told Sam and Freddie that they shouldn't try very hard on the first day. Every other Friday, they would be running a mile again & they were expected to improve each week. It would be a _lot_ easier to improve if they went slowly for the first time.**

 **The teacher took the kids out to the track.**

"Ready… Go!" he said.

 **Most of the younger kids took off, running as fast as they could. A few others did a quick jog. Freddie & Sam both started off with a slow run. After the first of four laps, Sam actually slowed down a little so that by the time she was half way around again, Freddie had caught up to her.**

"This is stupid," she said as she jogged next to him. Freddie laughed.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed. "At this pace, we'll finish in, like, 11 minutes… that's a terrible time."

"Great," Sam said. "It'll be easy to do better next time."

"Why don't we just run together each time?" Freddie said. "I'll keep track of our time with my watch so we can keep on pace."

"Sure," Sam said. "Running is better in pairs anyway." Sam always ran with Carly in middle school & elementary, so running with Freddie just felt normal.

 **When they were on their third lap, they passed a quite a few people that had run too fast & were now walking due to fatigue. Freddie fell in behind Sam so that they could pass more easily. Every time he did this, he found himself staring either at her ass, or her bouncing blonde ponytail. Sex was on his mind today, as it had been all day. At first, he tried to do the right thing & keep his eyes up, but, for some reason, he just didn't care today about being naughty. By the fourth lap, Freddie was staring blatantly every time they passed someone. They finished in about 10 minutes, setting the bar very low.**

"Good job… running buddy…" Sam said, catching her breath. She hadn't tried very hard, but she was still winded. She felt out of shape & the fact that 7th period was dance class didn't help her energy level.

"You too," Freddie said, not at all tired.

 **The two walked back in together and header for the lockers. Before he went inside, he again glanced towards the other door & this time he could clearly see Sam entering the wrong door.**

'Did Sam not want to change with the other girls? Was that, like, a closet or something?' Freddie was really confused.

 **Ever since she won her pageant in 9th grade against LeAnne, Sam had gotten back into dancing. The next year, 10th grade, she'd joined Dance class at Ridgeway, & it was one of the few classes she enjoyed, despite the fact that it was full of only girls. This year, she was in Dance 3. That just meant it was her third year of Dance. At the beginning of class, the girls were given 5 minutes to change into dance clothes or workout clothes. At the end, they had 5 minutes to change back, much like Gym class.**

 **The dance hall was on the other end of the hall where the gym locker rooms were. They were expected to use the restrooms by the dance studio to change, but Sam used a different room. A long time ago, Sam stole a copy of the school master key off of a janitor & had made it a hobby in 9th grade to skip study hall & explore the school. She eventually found the door between the locker rooms and decided to take a look. To her surprise she found a 3rd locker room. Sam had wondered why it was there, so she asked a few teachers & snooped around the janitor's office until she found her answer. In the '60s, that locker room was used by the wrestling team before the school was added on to. Now the boy's & girl's wrestling teams both have their own gym & lockers on the other side of the school. So the old room was locked & remains unused until this day.**

 **This became the room that Sam used to change in before & after Dance class. Why would she want to share the restroom with a bunch of snobby girls when she could have this whole locker room to herself? There was even an old wrestling mat in one of the two sections of lockers that was clean enough by Sam's standards to sleep on &, over the years, Sam had brought in a few blankets & a pillow too so that she could sleep during study hall or after school if she didn't feel like going home.**

 **Today was the second day of school, & the first day of actual dancing. As Sam worked up a light sweat while warming up with her dance routine from last year, she figured that there wasn't much of a point in changing after class. She would just put her regular clothes on for Sex Ed & then change back into her tank top & shorts for Gym. What's the point, right?**

 **After Dance, she went to her room, but not to change. She just lied down on her mat for 5 minutes & waited for the bell to ring for 8th period.**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	8. Ch 8: Sex Ed & Gym 2

**Ch. 8:** **Sex Ed & Gym 2**

 **...**

 **Reading through this again for the first time in several years to correct stuff, or change some things to how I format my stories, I find this one just so boring. The early chapters of this story are just slowly paced, or just short & I can't really get invested in this shit. It's fine for character building stuff, but I prefer if it's more natural like how I tend to do my stories.**

 **...**

"Hey," Sam said as Freddie joined her in the back of the Sex Ed classroom.

 **Sam was sweaty from Dance, but not a gross sweaty… no, to Freddie it was a rather sexy sweaty, though he'd never tell her that.**

"Hey to you," Freddie said, sitting down next to Sam, still in her tank top & shorts. "I forgot to ask you earlier," Freddie started, "but I just remembered… Where did you go after Gym class?" He asked.

"Um…" Sam stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about…" she said.

"Yeah, sure," Freddie said sarcastically. "What is in that room between the locker rooms, Sam?"

"Oh, you saw me go in?" she asked.

"Well, yeah…" Freddie said. "I have a copy of the school's master key & I was gonna check it out eventually if you don't tell me what's in there."

 **The bell rang & the class quieted down.**

"You have a master key too? Ok, I'll tell you. No reason not to, right?" Sam said, mostly to herself. "Meet me there after Gym & I'll show you."

 **Freddie had wondered all day what was in that room, but kept forgetting to ask Sam every time he saw her. He was actually getting excited to go see after school.**

"Class, look at the person you're sharing a table with," the teacher said. Freddie & Sam looked at each other…& then Sam waved stupidly at Freddie while making a pig face. He almost fell out of his chair laughing. "That person will be your discussion partner for the rest of the year. Open to page 17 & talk about the discussion topics listed there. After that, read the chapter. This chapter is about relationships," the teacher then sat down & started checking her email.

 **The text read:**

 **Discussion Topic: Relationships**

 **Discuss your current relationship with your discussion partner. (If you are not in a relationship, consider your most successful, previous relationship. If you have never been in a relationship, consider your ideal relationship.)**

 **Cover the following points if applicable:**

 **1) When were you first attracted to your partner.**

 **2) What attracted you to your partner?**

 **3) What about your partner do you find unattractive.**

 **(Why did the relationship end? What traits are "deal breakers?")**

 **4) What activities did you and your partner bond over?**

 **5) What interests do you and your partner have in common?**

 **6) Consider your previous answers. Is it important to have many similarities to your partner? Is it important to like different things?**

"You're not secretly dating some chick, are you?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Uh, no…" Freddie answered. "How about you?"

"No, I'm not dating some chick either," Sam answered, sarcastically. Freddie chuckled.

'That would be kinda hot though,' thought Freddie.

 **By default, he imagined Sam dating Carly… it would be a little weird, but totally sexy… not that he'd be allowed to participate in any of the sexiness.**

'There I go again, daydreaming,' Freddie thought as he refocused on the topic at hand.

"So, who was your most successful relationship then?" Freddie asked. Freddie suddenly realized that she had only really dated 3 guys… and two of them were cheaters. He looked over at Sam, who was staring at the floor.

"Well…" Sam hesitated, suddenly feeling either too shy or too embarrassed to tell Freddie that he was the best boyfriend she'd ever had.

 **Freddie picked up on her vibe anyway.**

"Oh, right," Freddie said. "Hey, actually, our relationship probably has been _my_ most successful one too," he said truthfully. Sam looked up at him, a little surprised he'd read her mind.

"Really?" she asked.

"I mean… yeah. I've gone on a few dates, but the only girl other than that bitch Valerie that I've actually dated would be Carly…& we both know I was always just bacon anyways."

 **Sam chuckled, for two reasons. First of all, Freddie had said 'bitch,' and it's hilarious when Freddie cusses. Second, he called himself bacon. That was the term she'd come up with to describe to him his relationship with Carly… a term that she secretly called him while she dated him, though it was more of a pet name when she used it then.**

"Ok, so, number 1," Sam said, pointing to the book. "When were you first attracted to me, Freddie?" Sam asked. She had always been a little curious when he started liking her.

 **Freddie cleared his throat, suddenly slightly nervous himself.**

"Well, I guess it started when we first kissed…" he started.

"You mean on the fire escape?" Sam asked.

"Well… yeah. I mean, before that, I'd only considered you as a friend… I hardly even thought of you as a girl," he said. "But after we, you know, got our first kisses out of the way… I mean, I already knew you were a girl of course… but it just sort of hit me that, you know, as a girl, I could potentially date you… but I didn't actually, you know, _like_ you until way after that.

"Oh," Sam said, remembering the kiss. "Actually, I remember realizing that you could be a potential boyfriend after the kiss too. But, like you said, I didn't start liking you until much later," Sam paused. "Wait, that doesn't really answer the question, does it, Benson?" Sam giggled. "It doesn't say 'When did you realize I was a girl?' It says when did you first like me?"

"Oh, right," he said, also laughing at himself. "Well, it was during those three days after you kissed me at the lock-in. Remember? Carly & I had no idea where you were & I realized I just wanted you back, safe." Freddie was careful not to actually mention Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. Sam never talked about her rash decision to go there so Carly, Freddie, and Spencer never did either… Gibby most likely never realized Sam was a patient there… "So… yeah. I already liked you when Carly pulled that stunt on _iCarly_ & tried to get you to be okay with liking me."

 **Sam smiled. She had always been convinced that he couldn't possibly have liked her until a few weeks into their relationship. She'd thought the first week had been pity or guilt, not actual attraction. But that was silly… Freddie had always been such a loving boyfriend.**

"Well, I already told you when I started liking you," Sam explained.

"Yeah, I know," he said, pointing to his right ear. "That hearing loss was permanent…"

"Yeah… sorry about that," she said, feeling a lot more guilty than she had when they were dating.

"It's okay," Freddie said. "I forgave you for that a while ago… Ok, number 2." Freddie said. "What about me is attractive?" Freddie said with a smirk on his face. Sam rolled her eyes, but there was no way out of this unless she lied… but she never lied to Carly or Freddie. They're her best friends!

"Well," she said, feeling her cheeks getting red. "You are really smart," she said. "Some girls find that attractive, & at the time, I gotta admit, it was pretty endearing," Sam said. Freddie smiled. "Also, Freddie," Sam continued. "For a dude, you're actually rather handsome, my friend." Sam was trying to be civil, but it didn't help that recently, she'd been daydreaming about making out with Freddie, like they'd done all the time while they were together. Only in her daydreams, they were both shirtless. And that reminded Sam of one more thing. "And," Sam added. "As much as it pains me to admit it, Freddie, you are an excellent kisser," she said.

"Really?" Freddie said, sounding surprised. All these compliments coming from Sam were starting to make Freddie's cheeks red as well.

"It's not like I have anyone to compare it to… you're the only boy I've kissed," Sam admitted. She usually hated opening up like this, but for some reason, she didn't mind telling Freddie, even though everything she was talking about was her feelings for him. "Anyways, I really liked it when we kissed," Sam added, blushing even harder.

"Well," Freddie responded. "If it helps, I really liked kissing you too… & kissing Carly was nothing compared to kissing you," he said. Freddie couldn't get the idea of kissing Sam out of his mind. She was his friend, & they broke up for a reason, but that didn't change the fact that she was ridiculously hot.

"Is that it then?" Sam asked. "You just liked me for my lips?" Sam was joking with Freddie 'cause he hadn't answered the question.

"Oh, right," he said. "Also, you're so funny Sam. I still love that about you. And to top it all off, you're ridiculously hot…" Freddie's eyes bugged out a little when he said that. Also, Sam was smirking. He had only said the words 'ridiculously hot' because he'd just thought them a moment before. Even though he thought it was true, he had intended to say something a little more tame, like 'you're beautiful.'

"Well then," Sam said, smiling from ear to ear. "Number 3… oh…" Sam didn't really want to hear what was unattractive about her.

"Well," Freddie started, also feeling awkward. He didn't really want to get punched in the face, but he didn't want to lie either. After about 10 second of thinking, he realized he had nothing to worry about. "Well," Freddie repeated. "There used to be a few things that I found unattractive about you," he said, truthfully. "Like when you lied to me, or ate with your mouth full, or broke my stuff on purpose… but you don't do any of those things anymore & I honestly can't think of anything I don't like about you today, Sam. You're a lot kinder to me _now_ than you were two years ago, but now, I don't even mind when you tease me… I actually _like_ being able to tease you back. I know you don't mean anything by it."

 **Sam smiled. She didn't feel like she'd really changed that much, but it was true that she'd gotten a soft spot for Freddie.**

"Man!" Sam said, "You're _too_ nice, Benson. I was ready to tell you that you're a huge nub  & that you have a stupid face, but I guess we both know I don't think that's actually true. No, the truth is, the only thing that annoys me about you is when you try to tell me about something that I don't care about & you can't take a hint… like the other day when you wouldn't shut up about _World of Wizlord_ ," Sam said.

"Yeah," Freddie said. "I don't really like trying to get involved in some things that you like to do… for example, I will _never_ participate in hitting golf balls at our sports teams…" he said with a chuckle.

"If you change your mind, I think I'm gonna go for the tennis team again," Sam said, jokingly.

"Ok, well the other part of the question was about why the relationship ended," Freddie said.

"Wasn't it because we tried doing exactly what we just said we didn't like, you know, getting involved in each other's interests?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah, we did try to do more things together… even though we were totally fine doing them separately. But no, the reason we broke up was because we agreed that we had a strong connection… just not a romantic one…& also, we fought a lot." Freddie added.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now…" Sam said.

"The next two are what we bonded over & what interests we have in common," Freddie said.

"Well that's easy," Sam said. "All the stuff we do every day. We _are_ best friends after all."

 **Freddie laughed.**

"Yeah, I don't think these questions were meant for people who have previously dated each other but are still good friends." Freddie laughed. "But hey, it actually felt really good to hear you say some of those things," Freddie said.

'Especially that part about being a good kisser,' he thought.

"Oh," Sam said. "You too, Benson. You really are a great friend."

"You too, Sam," Freddie chuckled. "Ha ha… I feel like we should, like, hug or something."

"Yeah me too," Sam said, looking around the classroom filled with 9th & 10th graders either sharing about their relatively non-existent love lives or being too shy to say anything at all. "but… maybe we should hug later," Sam finished. Freddie nodded in agreement. They got bugged enough about 'Seddie' as it was. They didn't need to be hugging in public, which would just make it worse.

"Oh, one more question," Sam said, checking the textbook once more. "Should people who are dating be similar or different?"

"Well, yeah, it's important for people who are dating to have things in common," Freddie shared. "But I don't think they need to do everything together. Couples should do things apart from each other sometimes."

"I know what you mean," Sam said. "If we're talking about my ideal relationship, then, yeah, I would spend a lot of time with my boyfriend, but we wouldn't hang out all the time. It's not like I'm looking for someone who is _exactly_ like me, you know? Just someone who I really care for and enjoy being with." Sam hesitated. She had intended to switch to talking about her ideal relationship, but suddenly realized that there wasn't much different with her idea of a perfect relationship  & what her relationship with Freddie had been… apart from all the fighting, which they hardly even did anymore.

 **Freddie had realized it too. In fact, ever since he realized that his relationship with Sam had been the one in which he was most happy, he'd wondered why they'd even broken up at all. Sure, they were different people, but that was a good thing. They had both just said exactly that!**

 **Freddie & Sam sat in silence for almost a full minute, unknowingly thinking about the same thing. Why had they broken up? Sam never did come up with a good reason why. Freddie finally convinced himself that they just hadn't been ready for a relationship, which was true at the time.**

 **The bell rang & they both snapped out of their thoughts. Wordlessly, they grabbed their books & headed for the locker rooms… Well, Freddie did anyways. Sam didn't need to get changed, so she just went to the gym.**

 **'That nub is so funny sometimes,' Sam thought.**

 **Today in Gym, they were playing basketball & Sam was watching Freddie playing on the other side of the gym. Freddie wasn't the most _athletic_ person, but he was still strong  & smart. That combination is more than enough to dominate the basketball court against a bunch of 9th graders.**

 **Freddie studied his opponents. After playing for only five minutes, he knew who was likely to shoot, who would pass, & where people would try to go. He watched their eyes mostly, but Freddie Benson was a defensive superstar. _Offense_ , on the other hand, was _not_ his strong point. Freddie couldn't hit a house, let alone the basket. He mostly passed, or tried to get in a position where he could just toss the ball in from really close.**

 **Sam wasn't really watching how well he was doing though. He looked kinda funny when he concentrated on defense. He also got all hot & sweaty, & after their relationship talk in Sex Ed, Sam had Freddie on the brain… if only she could get him on _her_ instead…**

'I'm going crazy,' she thought.

 **One minute she wanted to date him, the next she just wanted to _fuck_ him,  & _then_ a moment later, she remembered that it just couldn't work… right? It would never work out…**

 **Needless to say, Sam wasn't doing too well in her game since she was just staring at Freddie. She didn't care though. It wasn't like the teacher was grading them…**

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	9. Ch 9: Sam's Secret Room

**Ch. 9:** **Sam's Secret Room**

 **...**

 **Much better &, really, where this story picks up.**

 **...**

 **When gym was over, Sam headed for her locker room. She was pretty sure Freddie would be coming in soon &, as crazy at it sounded, Sam decided she was going to take her time in the shower &, hopefully, let Freddie catch a glimpse of her. She was so horny, she just couldn't resist showing off her body. At the very least, she was going to let him see her in her new bra. She'd wanted to get his reaction from that for over a week now &… why not, right?**

 **Sam lathered soap all over her body, starting at her shoulders & working her way down. She thought of Freddie as she rubbed herself & squeezed her breasts, pretending it was him touching her.**

'Oh, God, what's wrong with me,' she thought as she washed herself.

 **Any minute now, Freddie would be coming in to see what this dang room was & he would see her like this. Looking down at her unkempt pubic hair, she suddenly changed her mind.**

'Oh, God, I'm crazy,' she thought, finishing her shower quickly. 'He won't think I'm beautiful. I can't let him see me like _this_!'

 **Sam turned off the water and started drying herself off. No sooner had she finished drying her limbs when she heard the locker room door open.**

"Sam?" Freddie called as he walked in. He returned his school master key to his pocket as he walked past the first section of lockers. "Woah, there's a whole other locker room here?" he asked, passing the other set of lockers. "I had no idea that—" Freddie was frozen speechless, his jaw dropped. Sam had her towel wrapped around her body, barely covering herself. Her cleavage was pushed together & only partially covered by the small towel. The towel barely reached her thighs, showing off all of Sam's smooth, silky legs. Water was still dripping off of every part of her body.

"Oh, hey, Freddie," Sam said, acting slightly surprised, yet completely composed. The look on Freddie's face excited Sam. He liked what he saw, she could tell. He was actually speechless! Sam walked past him to the locker where she kept her thing, swaying her hips seductively as she passed by.

"I… uh, um… I…" Freddie turned around. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I…I didn't know you were… um," Freddie stuttered.

"Relax, dude," Sam said with a smirk as she got her clothes together. "We're not kids anymore."

"Er… right," Freddie said, still terrified to look at Sam, even though he really, really wanted to.

"Freddie, snap out of it. It's not like I'm _naked_ ," Sam said with her hand on her hips.

 **Freddie turned & looked at her, shamelessly staring at her legs.**

"Well, actually, you look pretty naked to _me_ ," he said. "Changing my shirt in front of you in Carly's room is one thing, but _this_ is quite different," he then realized he was staring  & snapped his eyes up to her face.

" _Anyways_ ," Sam said, using a second towel to dry her hair. "Welcome to my locker room. It used to be the wrestling team's locker room. I've been using this room to change for dance class for years now."

"Nice," Freddie said. "I wish I had _my own_ locker room," Freddie said, remembering his room behind the stage in Tech Theater. It wasn't very close to the gym. "All the guys are total weirdos," Freddie said, turning away from Sam again. "I'll, um, let you get changed," he added, walking over to the other set of lockers where he couldn't see her.

" _How_ are they weird?" she asked, dropping the towel  & put on her panties.

"Well, I want to shower after gym… it's kinda gross not to, but there are about 10 guys over there who are all trying to get a picture of.. um, of my...private parts," he added, awkwardly. Sam laughed out loud.

"Oh my God, that is so gay! Why do those fags want a picture of your dick?" Sam asked, pulling on her jeans. She had to hop up & down the get them on, they were so tight. Meanwhile, her larger than average chest bounced up & down, unrestricted.

"I don't know," Freddie said. "I think it has something to do with _iCarly_. You know, exposing someone who's famous… or at least a _little_ famous," he added, modestly.

"Well, I don't see you trying to beat them up…" she said as she snapped her bra on.

"No, Sam. I prefer to solve my problems _without_ violence," Freddie said. "I just showered really quick  & got out of there."

"Why don't you use _this_ locker room?" Sam asked, walking around the corner with her shirt in her hand.

 **She decided to let him see her in her bra after all. The reaction she got was exactly what she wanted. Freddie's jaw dropped slightly once again & he was clearly staring right at her boobs. It was clear that Freddie thought she was hot, & that _really_ made Sam happy.**

"I promise I won't try to take any pics of you in the shower," she added with a laugh, snapping Freddie back into the present.

"You want _us_ to share a locker room?" Freddie asked, not sure what to think. "But… we both, you know,… shower  & change," he added, not sure that Sam knew what she was asking him to do.

"Yeah, so, what's your problem?" she asked.

"So, you don't have any problem with being naked with me… in the same room… & sharing a shower…" he said sounding skeptical. Freddie was trying to keep his eyes on Sam's eyes, but he kept glancing down at her perky breasts.

"Yeah, sounds fine to me," Sam said. "I don't want my best guy friend being tortured in that gross boys' locker room," she added with a smile. She then finally pulled her shirt over her head & covered up her breasts properly.

"Awesome!" Freddie said with a smile. "If it's cool with you, it's cool with me. I really don't like changing & showering in there. And I think we can be mature friends & respect each other's privacy while sharing this room," he added. "Thanks Sam," he said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," she said, grabbing her things. "Hey, wanna give me a ride home?" she asked. They both headed for the parking lot and hopped in Freddie's car.

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **…**


	10. Ch 10: The Secret Locker Room

**Ch. 10:** **The Secret Locker Room**

 **...**

 **All I can say is, squick warning. Not even the good kind of squick, the kind of squick that's just uncomfortable.**

 **...**

'I'm going to be sharing a shower & locker room with Sam,' Freddie thought as he looked at his body in the mirror in his bathroom. 'Was this really a good idea?'

 **He expected to use the other set of lockers in the room so they wouldn't be changing right next to each other, but still, the idea of being naked 10 feet away from Sam with just a few lockers between them gave him a weird feeling. The thing is, he wasn't sure if it was a bad feeling or a good feeling.**

 **Freddie laid on his bed & started looking though his Sex Ed book. He was shamelessly looking at all the naked women & getting _very_ aroused. He imagined most of them to be either Carly or Sam, depending on their hair color or body type. Sometimes he felt a little creepy, secretly wanting to have sex with his two best friends, but they were both just so damn beautiful, he couldn't blame himself.**

 **He knew they weren't going to actually be showering together… right? I mean, they'd take turns. Sam would shower, then he would shower after she left, or vice versa. Even still, he felt that somehow, Sam was going to end up seeing him naked… not that he didn't want to see _her_ too. He closed the book, having become very hard while imagining a picture of a couple doing doggystyle was actually him  & Sam.**

 **If she _did_ ever see his dick, he wanted to look good. Freddie walked to his bathroom, closed the door,  & pulled his pants down. All the men in that sex book had really short pubic hair, maybe half an inch at the most. He looked down at his throbbing cock & then looked in the mirror at it. He was big enough that wasn't what he was worried about.**

'Any girl would be impressed with 7 inches, right?'

 **Well, not that he'd ever taken a ruler to it, but he had a feeling it was about 7 anyway. No, he was a little more concerned that his pubic hair was too long. Hair down there is natural of course, & his didn't look bad,… but it didn't look good either. Freddie took a pair of scissors &, before he could talk himself out of it, took 2 inches off his curry brown pubes. A few minutes later, he looked down at his hard cock &was quite satisfied with his work. He looked to be almost 8 inches now & he felt cleaner too. His thoughts returned to Sam as he grabbed his dick & slowly ran his hand up & down the shaft…**

* * *

'Ugh, this hair!' Sam thought.

 **She had found her mom's hair trimmers & was buzzing her bush down to a quarter inch in length. Sam had done this a few times before, & each time she felt really good afterwards, knowing that even if no one else was going to see it, she had a cute little pussy. After buzzing it short, Sam, who was sitting on the floor of her bathroom, butt naked, took shaving cream & a razor, & shaped her pubic hair into a cute little trail right down the middle.**

'Wait till Freddie gets a look at _this_ ,' she thought.

 **Sam was excited about sharing a locker room with Freddie. She didn't plan on showing him the goods at the moment, but plans do change & she wanted to be prepared. After wiping away the extra shaving cream & hair Sam laid on her back on the rug in her bathroom.**

"Oh, Freddie," she whispered as she ran her hand between her legs. "Oh, Freddie touch me… oh, fuck!" she continued to whisper to herself as she fingered her pussy.

'Oh Freddie's got a big cock, I just know it,' Sam though plunging her finger deep inside herself as she moaned softly. 'Five inches… no, probably six… oh fuck… Freddie's six inch cock…'

 **Little did Sam know, but her estimate of Freddie's appendage was 2 inches too short.**

* * *

 **Freddie prided himself on being a good defensive player in any sport he played. How was he supposed to know that Sam was so good at floor hockey? Somehow, they ended up on opposite teams &, seeing as Freddie & Sam were 3 years older than almost everyone else playing, they ended up guarding each other.**

 **Getting tired of chasing Sam up & down the court, Freddie studied her more closely, looking for any sort of weakness in her stance or how she held her hockey stick. Always, being one step behind her, he was getting pretty good at looking at her backside… but when Sam got the ball again, he got an idea.**

 **Coming from behind her, Freddie noticed that Sam's legs were spread wide. Seizing the opportunity to take control, he firmly grasped his stick and thrusted it forward between her legs. Even with her superior ball handling skills, she was unable to stay in control. Sam was completely surprised, yet still impressed by Freddie's aggressiveness.**

 **Freddie stole the ball from Sam from behind her… between her legs even. Quite proud of himself, Freddie took the ball down the court. Sam was completely out of position to guard him properly & he scored.**

"Nice one, Benson," Sam said, closing her stance a little. "I dare you to try that again," she challenged with a smirk. After a long game, Sam's team ended up winning by 2 points, due mostly to Sam. With five minutes left before the end of school, Sam & Freddie headed to their locker room.

"Wow, Sam, you are really good at hockey!" Freddie complemented. He walked over to the locker he had claimed & started getting his clothes out.

"You're not so bad yourself, Benson," Sam said, pulling her sweaty shirt off before she even got to her locker.

"So, do you wanna shower first & then _I'll_ go when you're done?" Freddie asked, trying to be polite.

"Doesn't matter to me," Sam said, already naked. Thinking this meant he was allowed to go first, Freddie took off his shirt, shorts, & boxers & put a towel around his waist. Freddie was about to head to the shower when he saw Sam from behind going into the shower with only a towel around her waist. She wasn't even covering her breasts! Not that he had seen them; he only saw her back…

"Ok, I'll go second I guess," he said, more to himself that to Sam. Looking beside the bench by his locker, Freddie saw the old wrestling mat that Sam used as a bed from time to time. Freddie decided to lie down.

 **Freddie lost track of time lying there, wearing only his towel. The mat was surprisingly comfortable.**

* * *

 **After 3 minutes or so, Sam was finished in the shower. She covered herself with the towel & went back to her locker.**

"Ok, Benson, you can take your turn," she said.

 **She waited a few moments for him to go to the shower before removing her towel, since he would have to walk past her to get there. However, after 10 seconds or so, there was still no Freddie. Sam shrugged & repositioned her towel so instead of covering her breasts & crotch, it covered only her body from the waist down. She then put on a clean, black bra.**

"Freddie, you still here?" she asked, clasping the bra behind her Sam was so bored with her Earth Science class that she decided to skip. She'd taken the time to forge a note from her mother saying that she would need to leave class to go to the dentist during 6th period. In all actuality, Sam had gone down to her locker room for a nap.

* * *

'I better set a timer on my pear phone so I won't sleep through dance she thought,' pulling her phone out when she was there earlier in the day.

 **Sam decided to go ahead and change into her workout clothes & nap in _them_ instead of her jeans. When she opened her gym locker, she noticed her pile of dirty workout clothes.**

'Geez, I _really_ need to do laundry,' she thought.

 **Sam grabbed her clothes & walked them over to the utility closet by the toilet stalls. In this large closet was a huge supply of old paper towels, toilet paper, hand soap, shower soap, and laundry detergent, as well as an old washer & dryer that the wrestling team had used for their uniforms. Simply keeping multiple sets of workout clothes here & washing them all at once was a lot easier than trying to wash them all at home.**

* * *

 **After getting the washing set up, she flopped down on the wrestling mat by Freddie's locker. Last year, she had brought blankets from home and a pillow too. Sam snuggled up under the covers & fell asleep almost instantly. It was a good thing she'd set the alarm on her phone or she would have slept right through Dance, one of her favorite classes.**

* * *

 **His head was closer to her so Sam walked over to him & stuck her foot in his face. Freddie awoke with a start.**

"What? Where? … Oh," he said still lying down.

"Did I wear you out, Fedderly?" Sam asked with a chuckle. Not being the most modest of women, Sam didn't notice the position in which she had placed Freddie. From his angle, he could see half way up her towel. Had she still been wearing it across her boobs instead of at her waist, Sam would be giving Freddie an upside down view of her cute little pussy.

 **Freddie realized he was staring at her legs… again, so he got up.**

"That mat is _really_ comfortable," Freddie said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, sure," Sam said, jokingly. "I just wore you out. Go take your shower boy!" Freddie walked over to the shower.

'Geez, I've got a huge boner!' Freddie thought as he removed his towel. It didn't help that he & Sam were basically naked & he'd just looked up Sam's towel.

 **Sam smirked as she dropped her towel & pulled on matching black panties. Freddie had gotten a boner as soon as she woke him up. Just knowing that he was hot for her made her feel really sexy. Sam was thinking clearly at the moment, but she knew that if they kept this up, she would eventually start actually making awkward sexual advances on Freddie. Sam daydreamed about walking in on Freddie in the shower as she got dressed. Freddie showered so fast that Sam still didn't have her shirt on by the time he was out.**

"So, do you just really not like wearing a shirt, Sam?" Freddie asked, jokingly, as he passed her sitting on her bench staring off into space.

 **Sam snapped back to the present.**

"Well, actually, not really," she admitted, pulling it over her head.

"I'm glad gym is the last period of the day," Freddie said, drying off & getting dressed quickly. "School was actually over 2 minutes ago. Five minutes isn't enough time for us both to shower.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said as Freddie walked over to her area fully dressed. "Ready to go home?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go," he said as they left the locker room & went to their regular lockers together. "So, what did you think about 7th period?" Freddie asked, referring to the awkward relationship advice they'd received in Sex Ed that day.

"Um… kinda weird if you ask me," Sam responded.

 **Mrs. Ackerman had basically spent the whole period letting kids know that casual sex is ok. She had said that having one night stands, or having a sex buddy, were both perfectly normal types of sexual relationships. Either way, it's best to agree with one's partner before sex if a relationship is expected afterwards or if both participants would like to stick to the status quo.**

"I know, it was really weird," Freddie said. "I don't want to hear that my teacher went to a bar and agreed on a one time hook up before doing it with some guy."

"Exactly," Sam said, still really creeped out. "And I _really_ don't wanna hear about how she had a friend in college that she had sex with every Tuesday either," Sam added.

 **Sam zipped her bag & closed her locker as Carly approached them.**

"Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" Carly asked. Neither of them wanted to say that they were just talking about sex buddies…

"Oh, nothin'," Sam said. "You ready to plan the next _iCarly_?" she said, changing the subject.

 **...**

 **PEACE**

…


	11. Ch 11: The Surprising Truth

**Ch. 11:** **The Surprising Truth**

 **...**

 **I have a feeling Pock didn't know how to get this shit out naturally, if it HAD to be in this story at all, so he/she had it info dumped in these chapters laced HEAVILY with author tract.**

 **...**

 **Thursday & Friday were both a lot like Wednesday had been. Sam danced her little ass off while Freddie did homework on his couch in the room behind the stage. They both chuckled in the back row of Sex Ed while they listened about more relationship advice from their batty Sex Ed teacher. And Gym kept them active with kickball & dodge ball.**

 **Spending the second half of his day with Sam was a lot of fun for Freddie. He liked to blow off some steam after cramming his homework assignments from four hard classes into one hour on the couch upstairs. Making jokes with Sam & then playing competitive sports with her & a bunch of weenies was a great way to blow off that steam.**

 **The only part of his day that still made Freddie feel awkward was when it came time to shower after school. There was no way he was going to skip the shower and just wear sweaty clothes home, but he just wasn't quite comfortable being naked with Sam. The reason was not because he didn't like catching glimpses of her with, basically, nothing on. The problem was that Freddie got hard every time her saw her naked. It isn't easy to hide a boner with just a towel. He was sure she noticed & he didn't want Sam getting the wrong idea. He knew that they were friends & that, no matter what he might want, she would never think of him as more than that ever again.**

 **Sam's favorite part of the day was _definitely_ looking at the outline of Freddie's cock through a towel. She still behaved herself enough to not walk in on him naked, but she always watched as he went to  & from the shower wearing just the towel. That boy was driving her crazy though & every day that went by was one day closer to her doing something she was sure she would regret.**

'Just cuz he has a boner doesn't mean he wants me,' she kept telling herself. Whether he wanted her or not, Sam was satisfied with looking and imagining for now.

 **Luckily for Freddie, it was now the weekend, and he had a few days off school to get a little more comfortable with the whole idea of sharing the locker room with Sam. He was almost positive she didn't notice his erections anyways.**

'She's one of my best friends,' he told himself. 'I should be comfortable around her.'

"Hey, shouldn't Carly be here by now?" Sam asked Freddie as they sat on the bench in the main hall after school.

"Yeah. I checked my phone, but she hasn't texted me," Freddie said. "Do you think I should call her?" He asked.

 **He was about to call when Carly came running down the hall towards them. She had dried clay on her hands, & a little on her shirt too.**

"Where you been, kid?" Sam asked, standing up.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Carly said. "I just got caught up making a vase in pottery. Spencer will be so excited when he sees how good I am at sculpting."

"No kidding, you're pretty good?" Freddie asked.

"Well, you can't be worse at making pots than you are at drawing bunnies," Sam said with a smirk.

"Saaam," Carly said, rolling her eyes as she opened her locker. "Yeah, I'm having so much fun in pottery. It turns out that on Fridays there is this art club thing & I ended up staying & listening to most of their meeting while I cleaned up."

"You, uh… did a great job cleaning up," Freddie said with a chuckle pointing out her muddy hands. Carly pretended not to hear him.

"Basically, anyone in an art class can be in the club," Carly explained. "You can stay after school & work on projects any day & on some Fridays. The group meets & either share their art, or listen to a guest speaker!"

"You sound really excited about this," Sam said as Carly zipped up her backpack. "Are you going to join art club?"

"I think so," Carly said. "I might just go on Fridays," she added.

"That's awesome, kid!" Sam said, patting Carly on the back. With that, the trio headed to Bushwell Plaza for _iCarly_.

* * *

 **Monday rolled around & Sam couldn't wait to get back to dance class. It was more than just a way to express herself. Sam used dance to organize her thoughts, feel comfortable with her body, and reduce stress.**

 **By the time Sex Ed rolled around, Sam was ready to laugh, make jokes, & have fun with Freddie. Mondays were apparently discussion days because their teacher had them open up to the second chapter & share with their partner about the questions at the end of the chapter.**

 **The text read:**

 **Discussion Topic: Alternate Lifestyles**

 **Share with your partner your experience with and knowledge of alternate lifestyles and family situations.**

 **Cover the following points if applicable:**

 **1) Give your opinion about homosexuality. Is homosexuality more acceptable between one gender or is it equally acceptable or unacceptable between both genders?**

 **2) What are your parent's views towards homosexuality? Do you agree? Why or why not?**

 **3) Give your opinion about marriage. In what type of family were you raised?**

 **(Both parents, single parent, divorced, widowed, gay, straight)**

 **4) In what type of relationships is sex acceptable? (marriage, engaged, dating, just friends/acquaintances)**

"This book is all over the place," Freddie said skimming the questions. "Ok, discussion partner. What do you think about homosexuality?"

"We're friends, right Benson?" Sam replied.

"Of course!" Freddie said, thinking this question was a little off topic & out of the blue.

"Well, as friends, I don't see any reason to not be completely honest," Sam said. "I totally get it. I like dudes, & I totally respect anyone else who likes dudes too, even if that person is another dude. I get it, dudes are hot." Freddie chuckled. "And," Sam added. "Chicks are hot too. Most of us are a lot hotter than dudes. I can respect anyone liking chicks too, even if that person is another chick."

"Well, that makes sense," Freddie said, following her argument logically. "Personally, I don't understand gay _guys_. I haven't exactly given it a great deal of thought, I just know that I like girls," Freddie said.

"You sure about that, Benson?" Sam teased. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"To be honest," Freddie continued. "As a guy, the idea of two girls together is super hot. So yeah. I don't have a problem with gay people either. It's just definitely not my style."

"So do you think it's more ok for girls to date than for guys to date?" Sam asked, looking at the second part of the first question.

"Well, kinda," Freddie said. "But that just my personal preference, I guess."

"Wow, Benson, we are so perverted," Sam said, giggling.

"Um… what do you mean?" Freddie asked, a little confused.

"Well, you think two chicks together is pretty hot, & I think two dudes together would be pretty hot…" Sam stopped mid-sentence blushing, imagining two hot guys sucking each other off.

 **Freddie was oblivious & figured she was just spacing out.**

"Ok," he said, moving on the question two. "What does your mom think about homosexuality, Sam?"

"Well, it's not exactly the kind of thing I talk about with my mom," Sam said, laughing. "But I happen to know that my mom dated three different women in community college."

"Really?" Freddie said, not surprised at all.

"Yeah, but she's pretty stuck on men _now_ ," Sam said, having no idea how many men her mother has been with. The thought sickened her. Sam wanted to have passionate, crazy sex as much as the next girl, but the thought of having multiple partners really sickened her.

"My mom thinks gay people are disgusting," Freddie said.

"No surprise there," Sam replied. "Your mom's a psycho conservative."

"Anyways, I don't agree with my mom," Freddie said.

"Oh," Sam said. "Well, I guess I agree with my mom. I mean, hey, if a girl liked me like that, I'd at least think about it…"

"Really?" Freddie said, this time quite surprised.

"Like I said, Benson, chicks are hot. If we loved each other, I think it could work just as well as with some dude," she replied.

 **Sam was actually specifically thinking of Carly, though she knew Carly would never see her that way. It was because of this that Sam never truly considered being a lesbian. No girl could be better than Carly so she'd have to stick to guys…**

 **Freddie just smiled. Thinking about Sam with some girl got him excited.**

"Question 3," Freddie said, not exactly sure how to respond to the knowledge that Sam would go bi for the right girl.

"I think marriage can be awesome if both people are actually committed," Sam said, sounding a little bitter.

"You sound kind of upset," Freddie said a little concerned.

"Yeah. One day, Freddie, I'm gonna find the right guy," Sam said. "I'm gonna find someone who cares enough about me to stay with me even if he's mad at me. He won't leave if I do something stupid or I piss him off. _And_ I'm gonna work my ass off to keep him happy  & always be faithful. Always!" Sam was clearly passionate about the sanctity of marriage.

"You're talking about your parents aren't you?" Freddie said, crossing a line he'd never crossed with Sam.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Sam snapped.

"Okay, sorry," Freddie replied, backing off. "Look, Sam, I'm your friend, okay. If you want to talk about anything, you know you can trust me. I won't judge you, Sam. If there's something on your chest, I can listen."

 **Something he said must have torn down Sam's defensive wall because even though she was clearly fuming at the thought of her parent, she was smiling at Freddie.**

"Freddie… my dad was a drunk. He hit my mom & didn't pay any attention to her. So she slept around with other guys. When he found out, he left. My parents never cared about each other, ever. Yeah, I care about marriage. I want to have the best marriage ever & show my mom & dad that I'm _never_ going to be like them." Sam was trying to hide tears, but doing a bad job at it. Freddie had never seen her this emotional before.

"And you will, Sam," Freddie encouraged. "You are a fiercely loyal friend & you know when a guy is up to no good. You'll find the right guy, I just know it. And he'll be a lucky guy too, because his wife will be amazing." Sam's frown turned back into a smile.

"Thanks, Benson. That actually means a lot coming from you… Remind me to give you a hug later," she said looking around the room at nosy 9th graders.

"Actually, I think that's at least _two_ hugs you own me now," Freddie joked. Sam rolled her eyes. She had pretty much regained her composure.

"What about _you_?" Sam asked. "I've never heard what happened to your dad."

"Oh," Freddie said. It was his turn to tear up. "Well… my mom's obsessive behaviors didn't used to be so bad until my dad died."

"I didn't know he died," Sam said. "I'm so sorry. I guess I figured he left your mom like my dad left mine."

"No, my parents were very much in love," Freddie said. "Dad was a contractor. He was in New York City when he died years ago. He was in the North tower of World Trade Center on September 11th."

"Oh, my God!" Sam said.

"He died saving people, Sam," Freddie said smiling with a tear in his eye. "My dad is my hero. Someday, I'm going to be as good a husband to my wife as he was to my mom."

"At first, I thought these questions were going to be whack," Sam admitted. "But to be honest Freddie, I'm really glad you're my discussion partner in this class.

"Me too, Sam," he said. "I feel like I'm getting to know you a lot more. And that's saying something cuz I feel like I already know you pretty well."

"There's one more question," Sam said, "but we only have, like, 5 minutes of class left.

"Well, let's get on with it then. When is sex ok? Well, having sex with your spouse is obviously ok," Freddie said.

"Be honest now, Freddie," Sam said. "If you had a fiancé, would you have sex with her, before you were married?"

 **Freddie blushed.**

"Well, yeah, sure," he said. "You know, as long as it was ok with her.

"How about _you_ , Sam?" Freddie asked. "Yeah, man! If I get engaged, its 'cause I've decided already that the guy is good enough for me. Why wait if I already know I want him?"

"What about just a boyfriend?" Freddie asked, moving on to the next part of the question.

"Well, like I said. If he's good enough for mama then yeah, why not? I would have to be pretty damn sure that our relationship is rock solid and that I can trust him. I am not a fan of one-night-stands."

"I am definitely with you there," Freddie said. "Sex is supposed to mean something. When Ackerman was talking about one-night-stands last week, I was pretty disgusted. If I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't want to have sex until I knew she really loved me and that I could trust her."

"What about someone who you're not dating?" Sam asked, moving on to the last part of the question.

"You want the truth?" he asked.

"Yeah, dude!" Sam said, actually getting pretty curious. "Would you under any circumstances have sex with a girl who you weren't dating?"

"I don't see it ever happening, but, if I ever did have a female friend, who I trust & who truly loves and respects me, & actually wanted to have casual sex with me, then yeah, I'd go for it!" Freddie was a little surprised that he didn't feel uncomfortable sharing this with Sam. She had, after all, just shared a lot with him as well. He figured he must trust her a lot to be able to share so much with her.

"What about _you_ , Sam?" Sam was too busy thinking about what Freddie had just said. He would have sex with a female friend that he loves and trusts. Last she checked, she met that description pretty well. "Sam?"

"Huh, what?" Sam said, snapping back to reality.

"I said, what about _you_? Would _you_ have sex with a guy friend if you trusted him?"

 **Just then the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave. Freddie stood up too, but kept his eyes on Sam.**

"Well?"

 **Sam was too busy thinking about what Freddie had just said. He would have sex with a female friend that he loves and trusts. Last she checked, she met that description pretty well.** **She didn't know how to respond. She was still focusing on the idea of fucking Freddie instead of thinking about having sex with a generic, abstract male friend. All she could think to do was nod, so she did.**

"Uh… yeah, I guess I would…" she stuttered. "You know, if he loved me & trusted me & he was g..g..good enough for me." She said, stuttering again.

 **Sam joined Freddie, standing, & they walked to the gym together.**

"Wanna know something weird?" Freddie asked Sam as they walked beside each other. Sam nodded. "I sorta just realized this, but the whole friends-with-benefits thing really makes sense! If you could get past the awkwardness, that is…"

 **Sam almost fell over.**

"I mean, you know, if both friends aren't dating anyone else, why _not_ make each other feel good? It's still special if you're sharing it with someone you care about…" Freddie rationalized out loud, completely oblivious that Sam was freaking out. He did notice that she hadn't responded.

"Oh, sorry," Freddie said. "I'm being weird, aren't I? Well, see you in a few minutes." Freddie passed the gym door & headed to their locker room while Sam absentmindedly turned & entered the gym. She was already dressed because of dance class.

'This is crazy,' Sam thought. 'He must have been thinking about Carly when he said that…He would never want _me_. _Of course_ he wants me; he's got a damn boner every fucking day in the shower! Do _I_ want _him_? Of course I want him! He's so fucking hot  & he really does care about me. He told me he loved me right after we broke up for crying out loud! You can't get a more caring friend than that… He's definitely good enough for mama. Freddie's not a player like all those other jerks. But how do I bring it up? 'Hey, Freddie, do you want me to suck your cock? You know, just as friends.' Oh, God, I'm a nutcase! I don't care if I'm crazy, I think about him every night! If there was _anyone_ to trust with your virginity, it would be your best friend, right? Right! He said he'd do it; I just need to let him see that it's what I want too. But how do I—'

 **Sam's thoughts were cut off by the bell. She had been spacing out for a while, class was starting. Freddie & her other classmates were grouping up to play Ultimate Frisbee & Sam wanted to make sure to be on Freddie's team.**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	12. Ch 12: The Shower

**Ch. 12:** **The Shower**

 **...**

"Wow, Sam, we _rocked_ out there!" Freddie said, following Sam into the locker room.

"Oh my God, I know!" Sam said, jumping up and down. "I loved my throw that was, like, halfway across the field; the one when you dove & caught it!"

"I know, that was amazing, Sam," Freddie said, peeling off his sweaty shirt. "You're really good at Ultimate Frisbee."

"You had a few good throws too, Benson," Sam said, as she pulled _her_ shirt off. She was about to go to her locker when she remembered that she wanted to say something to Freddie. "Oh yeah, hey Freddie," Sam said, walking back to Freddie's side of the divided room. Freddie had already pulled his shorts off  & didn't bother pulling them back up when he saw Sam. He was beginning to relax about being nude around her.

"What's up?" he asked, wearing only his gamestation 360 boxers. Freddie didn't even notice that he was getting firm, he'd gotten used to it when Sam was around. Sam took a step forward, put her arms out, & embraced Freddie in a shirtless hug. As she gently caressed his back, she also nudged his neck with her nose.

 **Freddie had been startled at first, but after a moment, he hugged her back. His eyes wandered straight down & focused on Sam's cleavage, which was pressed between him and her. He liked the way her bra felt on his chest.**

 **With a smile, Sam pulled away.**

"You're a great friend, Freddie, & I really care about you. I owe you a few hugs… that was _one_ of them."

 **Freddie smiled too.**

"Thanks, Sam. You know I really care about you too."

 **Sam walked back to her locker. Her shorts were still around her ankles when Freddie walked by wearing just his towel.**

"Me first, today," he said, sticking his tongue out teasing her.

 **Of the four times he'd showered last week, he'd only gotten to shower before her on Thursday. He had raced into the shower first that day too.**

"Fine, whatever," Sam chuckled. Although, seeing him in his boxers a moment ago brought back her thoughts from before class… thoughts of being friends-with-benefits.

'Just an hour ago he told me he'd have sex with a girl who was just a friend if he cared about her and she cared about him,' Sam thought, taking off her bra. 'He also just told me he cares about me,' Sam pulled off her panties as well & grabbed her towel.

 **It wouldn't hurt to test the water a little, just to see how he would react… And before she could talk herself out of it, Sam tucked her towel around her waist & walked over to the shower.**

 **In the shower area, there were four shower heads, two on opposite walls. The shower was actually only about 6 feet by 8 feet, with the shower heads on the 8 foot walls & the shower entrance in the middle of a 6 foot wall. There were soap dispensers at each shower head. Sam actually had found a huge tub of soap to refill them if they ever ran out which was kept in the locker room supply closet.**

"Hey, Freddie," Sam said nonchalantly as she walked into the shower area with her towel still around her waist.

 **Freddie had his head in the water and his eyes closed, but his body was facing her. Fighting her desires, Sam took just a quick glance down at his dick before focusing her eyes on his face.**

 **Freddie wiped water out of his eyes & then realized two things at once. First, he was staring at Sam's boobs. She wasn't even trying to cover them up. Second, she was looking at his eyes, but if she wanted, she just had to look down & see his penis. For all he know, she'd already looked. He tried to cover up quickly with his hands.**

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked, feeling a little violated. It still, of course, wasn't as bad as freshmen taking photos of him in the shower, but it still felt weird.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Sam said, walking past him & to the other shower head on the same wall as him. "You know how last week, you said five minutes was barely enough time to take turns showering? You said it at least twice."

"Um… yeah," he said walking to the shower head opposite his & picked up his towel to cover up.

"Oh, no, I don't want to kick you out," she said, motioning for him to go back to his shower. "Freddie, we're friend, right? And friends trust each other… I guess what I'm trying to say is, why do we have to take turns showering?"

"Don't you care that I could see you naked?" he asked, walking back towards her.

"Well, that's just it," she said, starting the water. "As my friend, Freddie, I really don't care if you look at me naked. I mean, Carly's my other best friend & _she's_ seen me naked. It's not like _you're_ going to make fun of me, or be rude, or anything like that."

"What?... Really? You don't care at all?" Freddie asked, still accidentally staring right at her boobs. Sam grabbed her boobs & gave them both a playful squeeze. Freddie's eyes snapped up to her face; he was blushing. "Sorry," he added.

"Really, Freddie," she said, removing the towel & hanging it on the shower head across from her shower. "I'm going to shower here, but I'd like you to finish _your_ shower too. And, don't worry, you can look if you want. I really don't mind."

 **Sam couldn't believe the words she was saying. She hadn't planned any of it. Nevertheless, she began to soap up & shower as if she was alone, yet still fully aware that Freddie just might be staring.**

 **Freddie was very startled. After 20 seconds or so, he eventually hung his towel back up across from him & continued his shower. He rinsed the soap out of his hair & began on his arms before he dared to take another glance at Sam. He caught a good look at her ass before averting his eyes again.**

 **Sam had started by lathering up her whole body & then rinsed it off. Adrenaline was pumping & her heart was racing, but Sam didn't look at Freddie until she rinsed her whole body off. When she did look, she looked just at the moment that he glanced over & looked at her ass. Freddie looked away quickly, pretending he hadn't done it. Sam decided not to mention it.**

"Are you okay with this?" she asked after two minutes of near silent showering. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Y…yeah, it's fine," he said, washing his armpits. "You _really_ don't care if I look?"

"Freddie, I won't look at you if you don't want me too, but, yeah, you can look. It's not like you don't know what a naked girl looks like. I've seen you look at your Sex Ed book a few times," she answered with a smirk.

"Well, that wouldn't be fair if you couldn't look too." Freddie responded, finishing up & turning off the water. "If you don't have a problem with this, then I don't… I just wanted to, you know, be polite I guess," he said, still looking at her face as he draped his towel over his shoulder. She was locked on his face as well. Neither wanted to be the only one staring, but both really wanted to look.

 **Freddie turned around and was about to leave the shower.**

"Freddie, wait," Sam said, taking a step out of the stream of water. Her body glistened from the water & soap running off of her curves.

"Yeah, Sam?" he said, turning back towards her.

"We're both being way too shy about this," she said, taking another step towards him, making the distance between them about 5 feet. Their eyes locked on each other's.

"I know… I feel bad looking at you if you're not looking I guess," he said.

"Ok, then," she said. "Let's just get the awkwardness out of the way. We both look at the same time."

"Sounds good to me," he replied. "In 5, 4, 3, 2…" Freddie turned his eyes straight down to Sam's crotch, noticing that even her pubic hair was cute. He then glanced up quickly to see that Sam's eyes were traveling over his dick & probably his abs as well. He wasn't sure. Freddie couldn't help but smile as he looked her up & down, wishing he could touch as well.

 **Sam couldn't stop staring at Freddie's cock, which was pretty hard & a bit bigger than she'd even imagined. She looked back up after a while to see that he was running his eyes all over her. She couldn't help but to laugh.**

"We are so funny," she said. "Just standing here, staring at each other."

 **Sam decided to spin around slowly enough that he could look at her ass for a few seconds.** **Freddie smiled.**

"Not gonna lie, I've kinda wanted to peek at you for a whole week now but I figured you would kill me," he said, leaning against the wall with his towel still over his shoulder as he looked back at her eyes.

"Ha ha. Me too, actually," she said, walking back to her shower, still looking at his cock. Remembering her playful boob grab, Freddie wagged his hips back and forth, causing his firm cock to flap back & forth. Sam laughed. "Oh my God, I'm really happy we're so comfortable around each other, Freddie," she said, soaping up her hair.

 **Freddie had finally started to dry himself off but still hadn't left she shower.**

"Me too, Sam," he said. "This was a good idea. I mean, I _could_ look at strange girls in our textbook, or on the internet, _or_ I could look at _you_ while we save a few minutes showering together. This way is just, I don't know… a lot nicer… & I really feel like I can trust you," he said, trying to explain his thought and manly desires.

"Freddie, did you just tell me that you look at porn?" she said giggling. The thought of him jacking off at his computer was simultaneously hilarious & really fucking sexy.

"What? No!" he defended. "I said I _could_ look at them, not that I _do_. That would be weird… this… you and me… this isn't weird like that," he said. He then turned  & went to put his clothes on.

"If it's not weird, then I think I'll tell Carly," Sam called after him. Freddie came right back into the shower.

"Are you crazy! She'd flip out!" he said. "All I meant was that I'm comfortable around you."

 **Sam turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She was laughing.**

"Of course I'm not going to tell her, dummy," she said, drying her arms & breasts. "But, yeah, I agree. I don't think this is too weird. You're one of my best friends, Freddie," she said, bending over to dry her legs & giving his a nice side view of her ass again. "Anyways, now that we got all the awkwardness out of the way, tomorrow we'll just shower together & not worry about it. Deal?"

"Deal," Freddie said. They then walked back to their lockers together &, finally, put some clothes on.

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	13. Ch 13: Shower 2

**Ch. 13:** **Shower #2**

 **...**

 **Sam was so bored with her Earth Science class that she decided to skip. She'd taken the time to forge a note from her mother saying that she would need to leave class to go to the dentist during 4th period. In all actuality, Sam had gone down to her locker room for a nap.**

'I'd better set a timer on my pear phone so I won't sleep through dance, she thought, pulling her phone out.

 **She decided to go ahead & change into her workout clothes & nap in them instead of jeans. When she opened her gym locker, she noticed her pile of dirty workout clothes.**

'Geez, I really need to do laundry,' she thought.

 **Sam grabbed her clothes & walked them over to the utility closet by the toilet stalls. In this large closet was a huge supply of old paper towels, toilet paper, hand soap, shower soap, & laundry detergent, as well as an old washer & dryer that the wrestling team had used for their uniforms. Simply keeping multiple sets of workout clothes there & washing them all at once was a lot easier than trying to wash them all at home.**

 **After getting the washing set up, she flopped down on the wrestling mat by Freddie's locker. Last year, she had brought blankets from home & a pillow too. Sam snuggled up under the covers & fell asleep almost instantly. It was a good thing she'd set the alarm on her phone, or she would've slept right through Dance; one of her favorite classes.**

* * *

"Oh, yeah, hockey!" Sam said, jumping up & down as their teacher brought out the barrel of hockey sticks. Sam had done well at hockey last time & couldn't wait to own Freddie once again.

"Chill, Sam," Freddie said grabbing his stick. He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"We'll see who's laughing _after_ the game, Benson," Sam said, taunting.

"Maybe I'll go easy on you again, Puckett," Freddie smirked as he jabbed back at her. Sam just rolled her eyes as they started the game. She quickly took control of the ball & ran circles around Freddie.

* * *

 **Later, after class…**

"Holy crap, Puckett, you were on fire out there today," Freddie said as they entered the locker room.

"Damn right, Freddie. I schooled your ass!" she said, totally pumped from her devastating victory. Freddie chuckled.

"You sure did. Why are you so hyper today?"

"I guess I'm just full of energy because I skipped Science & took a nap," Sam bragged as she dropped her shirt on the floor, then opened the closet & removed her clothes from the dryer.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked as he took off his shirt & shoes. His locker was in clear view of the little laundry room.

"Oh, I do my gym laundry here," Sam said. "I put these in the wash before dance & then put them in the dryer before Sex Ed," she explained as she used the closest bench, Freddie's changing bench, to lay out her clothes as she folded them. She'd tossed the piled of unfolded clothing on the mat.

"Wow, I think _I'll_ start doing that too," Freddie said as he pulled off his shorts too  & added them to a small pile of dirty clothes at the bottom of his locker. Sam was on her knees a few feet away from him, folding shirts.

 **It was Thursday. Freddie and Sam had already shared their shower openly for three consecutive days & Freddie was much more comfortable with the idea than he was at first. It really _did_ save time,  & it didn't hurt that he got the opportunity to examine Sam's smokin' hot body as well. He didn't even care that she saw he had an erection every day. She was cool with it, so it didn't matter. Besides, he was actually on the fence about asking her to try that friends with benefits thing & he figured this was a good first step.**

 **Freddie didn't hesitate to remove his boxers as well & added them to the pile, in full view of Sam, as she folded her shorts. She looked at his cock & smirked. It was a little stiff as the moment & steadily getting ever so slightly stiffer. She was even close enough to him that, if she wanted to, she could reach out & grab it. She behaved, however, & continued to fold laundry as he walked past her… she _did_ take the opportunity to whip him in the ass with her slightly damp shirt she'd worn during their hockey game.**

"Hey!" he said, flipping his towel back towards her, hitting her left breast.

"Freddie!" Sam said, standing up, ready to whip him back. Freddie quickly headed for the shower. "Sorry, sorry," he said, not sure why he was apologizing. She's started it after all. He noticed about six bras hanging up to dry on the lockers by Sam's locker on his way to the shower.

 **Sam laughed to herself as he left & finished folder her laundry. She then put it all away in her locker & stripped off her remaining clothes, starting a new dirty clothes pile. Grabbing her towel, she joined Freddie in the shower.**

 **Freddie was washing his hair when Sam entered the showers. Wanting to get him back, but not wanted her towel to get wet, she decided to just smack his ass with her hand. Freddie jumped, brushing water out of his eyes. She giggled as she walked to the shower beside him, turning it on.**

"What's up with _you_?" Freddie asked, staring right at her tits. Sam got her body wet and soaped up. Foam fell off her curves  & breasts & she rubbed herself all over. As if this wasn't stimulating enough for Freddie, he was actually washing his legs and crotch at the moment and absentmindedly gave himself a few unnecessary strokes down there.

"Oh, nothin'," Sam said. "I just felt like messing with you," she smiled. Sam rubbed soap on her face & turned towards the stream of water, washing it off again.

 **Deciding that messing around sounded kind of fun, Freddie approached her while her face was in the water & gave _her_ a smack on the ass with his bare hand as well, just as she'd done. Sam jumped, wiping her face off quickly.**

"Two can play at that game," Freddie said backing up, sort of afraid of how she might retaliate.

"Did I _say_ you could touch me, Benson?" Sam teased. She didn't sound mad, just surprised.

"Hey, you don't seem to need permission to touch _me_ ," Freddie said. "I just wanted to let know I'm not letting you push me around." Freddie was actually starting to sound defensive.

 **Sam laughed.**

"So, I don't need permission then? Ha ha. Chill, dude," Sam said, washing her crotch, also absentmindedly giving herself a few extra rubs. "Sorry if I hit a nerve. I was just doing that thing jocks do… you know, 'good game,' or whatever. The football team _does_ have a tendency to pat each other on the ass pretty often. I just thought it would be funny," she finished.

"Oh," Freddie laughed. "Well, good game to you," he said, rinsing off & shutting off the water.

"Woah, Benson, come here for a sec," Sam said still in her shower looking closely at his back.

"What?" he said.

"Turn around. You've got a huge zit on your back," Sam said.

"Oh my God, I know," he said walking to her. "I noticed it this morning, but I can't pop it."

"I'll get it for you, just turn around," Sam said.

"Oh, um… ok," Freddie said, turning around. Water from Sam's shower was hitting him as well. "Thanks, Sam. That's really been bothering me. Sorry if this is gross," he said. "Ouch! Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Sam said, washing the pus & blood off her finger in the shower. She then wiped his back off too & rinsed her hand again. "Don't worry about it, Dude," Sam said, rubbing circles into his upper back & shoulders. "Friends do gross things for friends. I've popped zits for Carly too… yours wasn't even _that_ bad."

"That actually feels really good, Sam," Freddie said as she ran her nails across his back.

"Oh, really? I didn't even realize I was doing that," Sam said, rubbing his back a little harder, moving now to his lower back too. "Everyone likes a good back rub, I guess," she said, enjoying touching his body. "You owe me one now, by the way."

 **Freddie laughed. If someone had told him two weeks ago that Sam would be giving him a back massage, naked, in the shower, he would have told that person that they were crazy.**

"That's fair. Oh, a little higher… yeah, right there."

* * *

 **After about 2 minutes, Freddie noticed that he was rock hard.**

'Damn, I wanna fuck her standing up, right here. Oh, but she'd _murder_ me if I tried anything. We're supposed to be friends. She trusted me with showering with her; I wouldn't _dare_ try anything…'

 **Deciding he'd rather not let Sam see that he was literally rock hard and throbbing for her, he took a step away, heading for the shower exit.**

"Thanks, Sam," Freddie said, grabbing the towel and discretely blocking his penis from her view. "I'll let you finish, you know… washing yourself," he stuttered.

 **Sam wished she could've somehow justified turning him around & giving him a front massage too,… but she just finished washing her arms & exited the shower instead. She dried off quickly & put on her panties. Her muscles were actually pretty sore from hockey, so she decided that it was already time for Freddie to pay her back.**

"Okay, Benson, its payback time," Sam said, flopping down on the blanketed wrestling mat by his locker. "Mama's turn," she laid on her stomach with her head sideways on the pillow. Her arms rested by her sides.

"All right," Freddie said wearing now just his boxers & a Penny T. Instead of putting his pants on, which he was holding. He just dropped them & walked around the bench, getting on his knees by Sam. "Where, right here?" Freddie said, starting somewhere close to her neck.

"Ahhh, that's great," Sam said. "Actually my lower back is sore. Do you mind?"

" _Here_?" Freddie said, moving his hands down Sam's almost completely naked body, stopping about 4 inches above her panties. He repositioned so he was straddling her, his knees adjacent to hers.

"Lower… lower… yeah, right there…" Sam guided. Freddie grinded both of his thumbs into the small of her back, less than an inch from her cute orange panties.

"This is awesome, Benson. I need this more often… actually; can you go a little lower?" Sam requested.

"Um… are you sure?' Freddie said. Going lower would be going below the beltline.

"It's fine," Sam said, reaching back with both hands and actually pulling the back of her panties halfway off again, revealing most of her ass. Freddie's then slightly relaxed cock was rock hard again.

 **Freddie moved his hands down a few more inches, placing his thumbs on the back muscle just above Sam's ass. His hands actually rested on her butt.**

"Right _here_?"

 **Sam confirmed that his location was spot on with a soft moan. Freddie applied more pressure, actually grabbing her ass now for leverage, as he ground his thumbs into her tender back.**

"Oh, man!" Sam said, loving not just the contact, but the relief of tension as well. "Dude, I'm gonna have to owe you another one after this; you're _really_ good."

"Glad I could help," he said, moving his hands back up & working his way down her back again, stopping on her sore spot.

 **Sam's pussy was so wet. Feeling Freddie handling her was intensely relaxing & arousing. Suddenly, she realized that her panties were a little wet too & that she didn't need Freddie noticing her arousal. She turned over & sat up, causing Freddie to stop.**

"Uh... thanks Freddie," she said. He was still straddling her legs. He stood up, then gave her his hand, helping her up as well. "School's been out for 5 minutes. Carly's probably waiting for us."

 **They finished putting on clothes & headed towards their lockers together.**

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Carly asked, standing up from the bench in the main hall as they approached.

"Gym got out late," Sam fibbed.

"Oh, ok," Carly said as they headed for her car. Carly & Freddie took turns driving all three of them from school. "Hey, I don't think we can plan _iCarly_ tonight… Socco's cousin is moving across town  & I told Spencer I would help move boxes."

"But we already put off planning _yesterday_ because Sam had to take her mom to get her special medicine," Freddie pointed out. "And the show is _tomorrow_. We can't plan tomorrow if you have art club. We've got to do it today."

"Oh, shoot, I forgot about art club… but I _really_ don't want to skip it," Carly said, opening the car door. "We can plan after I get back, I guess, but it'll be really late. Why don't you two do it without me? You can just fill me in at lunch tomorrow."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Sam said in a hushed voice.

"Hey, I heard that!" Freddie chimed in from the back seat. "I'm creative!"

"Sure you are, Freddie," Carly said. "Ok, fine, we'll do it tonight, but, like I said, I might be home late… maybe not till 11."

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

 **Sam yawned into her mashed potatoes. She couldn't decide if Carly was looking at someone over her shoulder at a different lunch table, or just spacing out while half asleep.**

"Are you gonna be good for the show tonight?" Sam asked, poking Carly in the arm.

"Hmm?" Carly asked with a start. "Oh, yeah, sure. I'll probably take a nap after art club, or just drink some coffee. I'll be fine. Sorry I kept you up till 2 AM last night."

"Actually, I didn't get home till 3," Sam said. "Don't worry about it. I'll find time to take a nap too, I think."

"Here you go, girls," Freddie said, approaching with three Peppy Colas he'd retrieved from the refrigerator in his backstage room. "The caffeine in these should get us through the rest of the day."

"Thanks, Freddie," Carly said, accepting the soda. "But do you have enough time to eat?"

"No," he answered. "By the time I get through the line, lunch'll be over,… but I'm not that hungry today."

"Do you want my carrots? I'm full," Carly offered. Freddie accepted graciously. Seeing this, Sam offered him the rest of her lunch too.

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	14. Ch 14: Another Shower

**Ch. 14:** **Another Shower**

 **...**

 **Sam was hopping around in her seat in the back row of Sex Ed.**

"What's up with _you_?" Freddie asked as they waited for everyone else to finish their vocabulary quizzes.

"I don't know, I guess it's the Peppy Cola," Sam whispered back. "This quiz was really easy."

"Yeah, I know," Freddie responded. The bell rang and they headed for Gym.

"Oh shoot, its Friday. We have our running test today," Freddie said as he met Sam in the Gym after changing.

"Yeah, I know," Sam yawned. Once everyone was there, the teacher walked them out to the track.

"Ready, set… go!" he called. Freddie and Sam ran side-by-side at a relatively slow pace. Running with a partner was a lot easier than trying to pace yourself alone.

"How are we doing?" Sam asked as the completed their first lap.

"That lap took about 2 minutes," Freddie said checking his watch. "We could even slow down a little if you want to."

 **Their goal was not to do their best, but to hit about 10 minutes total, making it very easy to improve every two weeks.**

 **They continued to jog two more laps, keeping the same pace as their first. By the fourth lap, however, Freddie & Sam were actually getting tired.**

"Freddie, I'm so tired!" Sam said. "I think I'm crashing from that soda…"

"Yeah, me too…" he said. Normally, they could've run much faster & longer, no problem, but they were running low on energy due to lack of sleep. Freddie watched his watch closely as they slowed to a walk for about a minute. "Ok," he said. "We have a minute to finish half a lap. Let's go."

 **Freddie took off at a slow run. Sam hesitated, but kicked it into gear & followed closely behind him for the rest of the run. By the time she crossed the finish line just behind Freddie, Sam was panting. Their teacher was standing at the finish with a stopwatch, writing on a clipboard.**

"Did we get a better time?" Sam asked, actually worried that they just might have spent too long walking.

"No, we did fine," Freddie said. "About 9 and a half minutes."

"Go back inside to the gym," their teacher said to a group of kids that had already finished. "I don't really care what you do for the rest of the period as long as you stay in the gym or the locker rooms," he said.

 **Some freshmen were planning on playing basketball or hockey, but Freddie & Sam just went straight for the locker room. Sam walked to a locker four lockers away from Freddie's & opened it.**

"God, I need a nap!" she called, stripping off her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked, stripping as well.

"Oh, I changed lockers," Sam said. "This one's closer to the washer & the bed," she said, gesturing towards the closet & the wrestling mat. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh no, it's cool," Freddie said, enjoying watching her take her clothes off just as much as actually seeing her naked. Sam ran her fingers across Freddie's back as she passed him & headed for the shower. She hadn't even thought about it. She just touched his back on instinct. Freddie didn't mind.

 **They showered in sleepy silence. They didn't even ogle each other that much, they were so tired. Sam finished first & ran her nails across Freddie's back again as she passed him. It was just her way of showing affection… & Freddie didn't seem to mind.**

 **When Freddie returned to his locker, he saw a naked Sam blow-drying her hair with her hair dryer by the sink. She did this most days they weren't in a hurry to go meet Carly. As he dried off, Sam walked over to the mat & got halfway under the covers. She didn't even bother to get dressed. ** **Freddie chuckled.**

" _I_ was gonna sleep there," he said, drying his hair with his towel.

 **Sam scooted over.**

"There's enough room for two," Sam offered, patting the mat beside her. She was laying on her side with the blanket covering her from only the waist down. Freddie entertained the thought of her seducing him in this manner.

"You want to share a bed… naked?" he asked, immediately wishing he'd just shut up & hop in with her.

"Dude, I always sleep naked… well, _usually_ ," Sam said, rolling on to her back.

"Me too actually… except in the winter," Freddie said.

"Whatever, dude. I'm gonna sleep here till Carly is done with Art Club. Feel free to join me."

 **He was so tired he didn't care that it felt weird. He just got under the blanket with Sam & laid on his back next to her. Freddie was asleep within a few minutes…**

* * *

 **Freddie's phone chimed. It was the noise that meant he had a new text message. He opened his eyes & remembered where he was. Freddie hadn't moved, but _Sam_ had. During her sleep, Sam rolled over onto her side again. Her body was pushed up against Freddie's  & her hand was rested on his chest. ** **Freddie's heart was pounding.**

'Sam's naked... we're both naked and she's right next to me.'

 **He could feel her breasts against his arm. With his arms by his sides, her crotch was now just inches from his hand. Had she known this when she moved? Did she even realize she'd moved in her sleep?**

"Sam?" he said, nudging her arm with his other hand.

"Hmm? Oh… hey," Sam said as she woke up. She didn't move away, but instead ran her nails across his chest, giving him another affectionate scratch.

"I actually love it when you do that," he said, referring to the scratches.

"Good," Sam smiled. "I figure you owe me at least one good foot massage by now."

 **Freddie rolled his eyes.**

"Hey, my phone chimed," he said, sitting up. Sam was so comfortable, she had sort of forgotten that they'd both been naked. She smiled mischievously as she sat up too.

"Oh, shoot, it was Carly," Freddie said, grabbing his boxers & putting them on quickly. "We slept for almost 2 hours! Art Club is over."

"Aww, chiz!" Sam said, grabbing her panties & getting dressed as well. "How much time till _iCarly_?"

"We have plenty of time, but Carly texted twice," Freddie answered. "I'm on my way." he said out loud as he texted back to Carly. "Carly is probably so tired!" Freddie said.

"I feel great now!" Sam said. "That was _exactly_ what I needed."

"Yeah me too… let's go," Freddie said.

"Friday night, baby!" Sam said, dancing around the _iCarly_ studio.

"Hey, five minutes till show," Freddie said, messing around with his computer.

"It's too bad that high school football games are on the same night as _iCarly_ ," Carly said, playing with a bag of stuffed ducks.

"Yeah, I know," Freddie said. "Our live view count goes way down in the fall each year… but it steadily rises the rest of the year."

"But, hey, people can still watch webcasts _after_ they are posted, even if they aren't live," Sam said, taping a ruler to the bottom of her shoe.

"Oh yeah. Wendy said that they all watch it first thing after the games," Carly said putting the ducks down.

"They? They who?" Freddie asked.

"Well, the cheerleaders & some of the football players…& Wendy's other friends," Carly said. "They have a little party at her house after every game."

"Oh yeah!" Sam said, taping a notebook to the bottom of her other shoe. "Wendy said her parents were out of town this weekend!" Sam was excited. "We should go to the party after _iCarly_!"

"Hmm," Carly said. "She's not planning… you know, like, a _party_ party, is she?" Carly asked, not sure about Wendy's intentions.

"If you're asking will there be beer there… yeah, probably," Sam said. "Come on, dude, Let's live a little. You don't have to drink if you don't want to, Carls," Sam added, looking at the worried look on her face.

"Sounds fun to me. My mom would _kill_ me if she found out. All the more reason to go, right? Besides, all our friends will be there  & I feel like we never hang out outside of school with some of those people," Freddie pointed out.

 **Carly sighed.**

"Ok fine, we can go," Carly said. "But you're not allowed to drink," Carly said looking at Sam.

 **Sam gave Carly the puppy dog face.**

"Oh, come on Carly, pwease… just one wittle dwink… I'll be good, I promise."

"You know you shouldn't," Carly pointed out. "It's against the law!" she wasn't yelling, she was just making her point. Sam kept up her sad puppy face for just a few more seconds. She always caved so quickly for Sam. "Oh, fine," Carly said smiling. "Just _one_."

"Whoo!" Sam said, jumping up & down. "It'll be fine, Carls. We can leave if you feel uncomfortable. I just wanna hang out, you know?"

"Hey, 20 seconds till the show," Freddie said, standing up & grabbing the camera.

"Were we doing the duck thing first or second?" Carly said, strapping on a construction worker's helmet.

"Let's do that second" Sam said, slipping into an orange vest. "And the ruler thing last," she added, shaking her ruler foot in the air.

"Ready," Freddie said. "In 5… 4… 3… 2…"

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	15. Ch 15: High School Party, Senior Year

**Ch. 15:** **High School Party, Senior Year**

 **...**

 **This is probably the most I've added to a chapter so far, only the references to my other story though. Please check out _Rising Star_ , especially the rewrites as I get them out. I want feedback on the story as it develops, especially since I have a great plan for it now.**

 **...**

 **The gang got to Wendy's house & went up to the front door. The heard Austin Moon's song, 'The Way That You Do.'**

 _'Even when you feel like you ain't all that  
Just don't forget that I got your back...'_

"Oh my gosh, you came!" Wendy said, sounding ecstatic as the iCarly crew entered her front door. "It's already nine O'clock. I figured you guys would be doing something else. We were just about to put your webcast on the big screen."

"Hey, did we win?" Freddie asked, referring to the football game that most of the party goers had just come from. There were about 20 people scattered throughout Wendy's living room & kitchen.

"Yeah, Gibby got the last touchdown!" Wendy said, closing the door behind them.

"You really like blasting Austin Moon, don't you?"

"Hey, he's a good singer."

"He's talented, yeah, but a bit _too_ Pop for my taste."

"Whatever."

 **Sam headed straight for the kitchen while Freddie & Carly stayed in the living room. Wendy put up the webcast for everyone to watch while Carly found Gibby & another football player talking with a few girls.**

"Hey, Gibby, I heard you got the last score," Carly said, giving him a high five.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" he said. "How did the show go?"

"Just fine," Carly responded. "Wendy is about to put it on I think."

 **After chatting with some friends, Freddie made his way to the kitchen where he found Sam.**

"I thought I'd find you here," he said, grabbing a hand full of BBQ chips & stuffing them in his mouth. He scoped out the drinks & didn't see any alcohol… yet anyway.

 **The song changed to 'What We're All About.'**

"Try a hotdog," Sam said, putting half of one in her mouth in one bite.

"Are they good?" Freddie said, getting one ready. He was pretty hungry.

"I've never had anything this amazing! These are way better than Robin's Wieners," Sam said, starting on her second.

 **Freddie made a mental note to thank Wendy later for providing dinner while he got his wiener ready.**

"Fuck, what _is_ this?" he said, chewing the meat as he tried to diagnose the flavor. He almost spat it out. It didn't taste bad, it just didn't taste how he thought it would.

"They're cheese dogs!" Sam said pointing to the package as she stuffed some chips in her mouth.

"Oh," Freddie said taking a second bite. There was a thin, juicy stream of processed cheese run down the middle of the hotdog. It reminded Freddie of the cream filling in fat cakes. "Hmm, I don't think I like it," he said, setting the plate down. "Maybe I'll just stick to the pizza."

"It looks like I'll have to finish that off," Sam said smiling. She stuffed Freddie's whole wiener in her mouth, enjoying every inch. The taste of the juicy filling made her crave even more.

"Hey, you wanna go watch the show?" Freddie asked. Sam liked to watch each webcast afterwards just so she knew exactly what the audience had seen.

"Sure, let's go," Sam said, grabbing her 4th wiener.

 **About 5 or 6 more people showed up during the webcast. Among them was Butch, a rather rowdy football player. He brought a 24 pack of beer since he was known as the life of the party anytime he went anywhere.**

* * *

 **After the web show, everyone broke into groups & either played games, talked, or just watched TV. Wendy's parties never got too crazy, even when her parents weren't there. Carly just ignored the presence of alcohol & she played a card game with Gibby & Sam. Sam threw back one beer, to Carly's disgust, & then switched to drinking punch. Freddie ended up in a circle of his peers that included Wendy, Wesley, Reuben, two other boys, & a bunch of girls Freddie didn't really know. They mostly gossiped about relationships, or talked about how lame their teachers are while snacking on chips & drinking punch.**

 **The song playing was 'Steal Your Heart.'**

"Oh my God, I've got the best idea!" Wendy said after a while, eyeing they guys in the circle. She took her beer bottle that she'd emptied & put it in the center of the circle. "Spin-the-bottle!"

"Daaaamn, girl, that's hoppin'. Erra. Erra errrah, even if the music's not really," Wesley said, adding in a little beat boxing.

"Hey, screw you. I like it," Wendy responded.

"I'm more toasted than a watermelon at the rodeo!" Reuben said, indicating that he'd also like to play spin-the-bottle.

 **Some of the girls got excited, but a few of them got up & went to the other side of the room.**

"What'chu guys doing? (Hyuc)" Carly said with a hiccup. Sam & Carly sat on either side of Freddie each with a cup of punch in their hands.

"I think we're playing spin-the-bottle," Freddie said, looking around the circle. All the girls in the circle were pretty cute, so he didn't mind playing. "Are you guys in?" he hoped they would both say 'yes,' giving him a legit excuse to kiss either one of his smokin' hot friends."

"I, uh, hyuc! Um, sure," Carly said with another hiccup.

"Mama like," she said, also looking around the circle. The only guy she really didn't want to kiss was Reuben, but her odds were good enough that she'd land on someone else… hopefully Freddie…

"Carly, there you are," Gibby said, approaching them holding Carly's phone. "Hey, you need to be getting home. Spencer just called me."

"Oh chiz," Carly said, finishing her drink. "Wow, that fruit punch is good. Hey, I have to go, do you guys want a uh… a ride?" Carly said, momentarily forgetting the word 'ride' for some reason.

"Not really," they answered together.

"Carly, you can't drive. You just had, like, three cups of that punch," Gibby said, grabbing Carly's keys out of her hand.

"So?" Carly said grabbing at her keys.

"Carly, there's peppermint schnapps in the punch," Wendy told her. Freddie & Carly both stared at their cups in surprise. Sam knew, of course. Freddie shrugged & drank some more.

"Oh, no one told you?" Wendy said. "Sorry about that, Carly."

"It's fine," Gibby said. "Carly, I didn't drive here, or drink anything. I can drive you home if you want & I'll just walk home. Spencer will _never_ know."

"Oh my God, Gibby, you're a life saver!" Carly said, standing up. "I had no idea that alcohol tasted so good! You sure you don't want to come?" she said to Sam & Freddie.

"We're gonna stay awhile." Sam said. "My mom can pick us up. She won't care that I had a few drinks… really, she'll be happy I called & didn't try to drive anywhere."

"Bye guys," Carly said, heading towards the door with Gibby right behind her.

"Let's get this started!" Wendy said, spinning her bottle. It swung around & landed on Reuben. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath. No one heard her except for Freddie, who laughed out loud.

"Are you ready to make a dolphin kick his juice can?" he asked, approaching Wendy. "Or would you rather take the trail to lumber town?" Wendy just rolled her eyes, closed them, & got it over with, kissing him full on the mouth keeping her lips pursed closed for about 5 seconds. She wiped her mouth afterwards & took her seat by Freddie.

"You make a dog bark for earphones!" he said, sitting down with a smile on his face.

"You're up, Freddie. 5 second minimum, by the way," she added as he took the bottle from her.

 **Freddie spun the bottle. It landed on one of the girls Freddie didn't know. She took a step towards him & smiled.**

"Lucky _me_ ," she said in a flirty voice. She was clearly an _iCarly_ fan. Freddie kissed the flirty brunette for about six seconds, making her the 4th girl he'd ever kissed. She nibbled his lip a tad just before they broke apart, causing Freddie to raise an eyebrow. He returned to his spot with a stupid smirk on his face.

 **Only slightly disgusted, Sam spun the bottle. It landed on Reuben.**

"Fuck!" she said just a little too loud.

"Hey, a dingo knows a rat when it jumps his bump, man!" he said, getting upset as he stood up.

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't stuff a chicken even if you were the last fork in the sock drawer!" she said, trying to piss him off. It worked…

"Damn, that's cold. Chikka whaaa!" Wesley rapped as Reuben got up & left the party, pouting.

"It's okay, Sam," Wendy said, picking up the bottle & handing it back to her. "I didn't even invite him here…"

"Mama needs a real man," she said, spinning again. This time it landed pointing almost straight back at her though just a bit to her right… so, where Freddie was.

 **The song changed to '(I Can't) Forget About You.'**

"Woah, Seddie!" Wendy teased. Sam rolled her eyes. "Just kidding, Sam," Wendy added.

"You think you can handle mama?" Sam teased turning to Freddie.

"Give me your best shot!" Freddie taunted back as they both stood up.

 **Sam pulled him close & kissed him right on the mouth. Sparks flew! Sam imitated the girl Freddie had already kissed by nibbling his lip, though she did a much better job. Freddie responded by doing the same, to which Sam answered by running her tongue over his bottom lip. After about 10 second, they pulled apart, taking in large breaths as they did so.**

 **On its way around the circle, Wesley got 3 kisses, including kissing Wendy on his spin. He was one happy rapper. The girl that Freddie had kissed had spun Freddie again. Sam felt anger building in her stomach as they approached & he kissed her a second time. She tried to bite his lip a little more like before, but Freddie didn't seem too into it. He ended the kiss after just 4 seconds. Sam smiled.**

 **When Wendy got the bottle back, she spun, also landing on Freddie. Their kiss was nice & tame, lasting about six seconds. Sam didn't feel upset at all about this kiss, though she hadn't even realized that Freddie kissing the brunette had bothered her.**

 **Freddie spun his second time, landing this time on Sam.**

 _'The way I need you, like I'm see-through,_  
 _Dancin' out my pants,_  
 _Got you shooken, caught you lookin',_  
 _Now I got my chance, now I, now I got my chance...'_

"Ready for Round 2?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Freddie just grinned as he pulled her towards him & planted his lips on hers a second time. This kiss was his most passionate one yet. Their lips danced & wrestled as she grabbed a handful of his hair in the back & pulled lightly. Freddie never backed down from a challenge from Sam, so he put some tongue into the kiss just as she was doing. This was something he'd never done before. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol… Sam was delighted & let out soft moan before returning for another nibble.

 **Freddie pushed his body against hers as he tried sucking on her lower lip. Elated, Sam did it right back to him so he nibbled her a little back. Without even really thinking about it, their hands had been running all over the other's back & sides. Freddie's hands even trailed down towards Sam's ass for a second before he shyly retreated from there.**

 **Wendy cleared her throat loudly.**

"Um, guys?" It had been about 12 seconds. Freddie was slightly blushing as they pulled apart.

"You're up again, Sam," Wendy said, handing her the bottle and drinking some more punch.

"Oh my God, I just got a better idea!" she said, not spinning the bottle yet. She had already kissed the only boy she'd wanted to kiss twice & wanted to quit while she was ahead. "Let's play truth or dare instead!"

"That sounds awesome!" Wendy said. Everyone in the circle had had at least two drinks so a game of truth or dare sounded pretty fun to everyone. "Whoever the bottle lands on decides the dare… or truth," she said drinking from her second beer bottle.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said spinning the bottle. It landed on Wesley. "Truth or rika rika rika dare?" he asked, beatboxing away.

 **Sam didn't give a fuck.**

"Dare." She responded, just waiting for the challenge.

"Yo, dog, any rules?" he asked Wendy.

"Nope, no rules," Sam answered for her, not wanting to sound chicken.

"A'ight," Wesley said smiling. "Lemme see them tits, web girl. Chika whaa!"

 **Freddie seemed more surprised than Sam by this request; she was just staring Wes down with a smirk on her face.**

"Fine… but not for everyone," Sam said, accepting the challenge. "You got a closet or something?" Sam asked Wendy.

 **Wendy was too dumbfounded by the intensity of the dare to respond immediately.**

"I, uh… oh, you guys can go to the bathroom down the hall if you want," she said giggling.

"Let's go, boy," Sam said walking to the bathroom with Wesley chuckling right behind her. There were only about 10 people still at the party so no one who wasn't playing the game noticed them go to the bathroom together. "No touching," Sam said, sternly.

 **Wesley nodded.**

"Damn, this chiz is crazy," he said. Sam pulled her shirt up a little, took a short breath, & then pulled her shirt up the rest of the way, exposing her boobs for Wesley's lustfully awaiting gaze. She let him look for about 6 seconds before she pulled her shirt back on. "Damn!" he said once she put her breasts away.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ think about telling anyone we did anything else," Sam threatened. "And _nobody_ other than the people out there needs to even know about _this_. Got it?"

"I feel you, I feel you, erra erra," he said as she opened the door. Wesley had a smile plastered on his face as they reentered the living room. Most of the people there were snickering. Sam noticed that Freddie's brunette kissing partner was leaving, though she slipped him a piece of paper & winked at him before she did so.

 _'My mind says no, you're no good for me  
You're no good but my heart's made up on you'_

"I can't believe you actually _did_ that!" Freddie said in a hushed voice while the others took their turns, mostly exposing truths about themselves.

"Oh, he's not gonna go blab… I made sure of it," Sam said. "Although, to be honest, I didn't like doing that. I feel… I don't know… dirty."

 **Being with Freddie was one thing, but showing herself to someone who she didn't really know, & has been with so many girls that he'll forget that it ever happened by tomorrow really made her feel uncomfortable. She decided to just dismiss it from her mind.**

"What's that paper?" Sam asked, looking at Freddie's hand as the bottle went around the circle.

"Oh, just that girl's number… but she didn't even put her name on it," Freddie answered. "I don't even know who that was! I'm not gonna call her," he said, dropping the paper on the floor. Sam smiled again.

 **When it got to be Wendy's turn, one of the boys Freddie didn't know dared her to down another beer as fast as she could. Even though she had already had two beers & a bunch of the spiked punch, she did it anyway. It wasn't like she had to drive anywhere.**

 **Freddie let out a yawn as he picked up the bottle. Time had gotten away from him. It was already 11pm. He took his turn &, to his dismay, the bottle pointed at Sam. She grinned, thinking of all sorts of mischievous things to make him do.**

"Truth or dare, Freddie? You're not too chicken to take my dare, are you?" Freddie had planned to say truth, but he wasn't about to pass up a Sam Puckett challenge.

"Okay, Sam… Dare!" he said, proudly.

"Oh, shit, I've got one for you," she said, thinking simultaneously about what she'd had to do & about how badly she'd wanted to fuck him for weeks. With some alcohol running through her system, she summoned the courage cross a line with Freddie that she never could have passed while sober. "Ok, ok… I've got an amazing dare that I know you're too chicken to do… but, because I respect you, Freddie,… it's going to be a secret dare."

"What do you mean?" he asked. The others were wondering the same thing.

"Well, no one else gets to hear the dare except you & me… & you only _have_ to do the dare for me," Sam said.

"Um… ok, what is it?" he said, getting a little worried, though he wasn't about to admit chicken to Sam Puckett.

"Come 'ere," she said giggling a little. The schnapps was starting to catch up to her as they walked into the hallway where they were alone.

"What's the dare, Puckett," he said, ready for almost anything.

"Pfft," she laughed again. "I dare you to…" she leaned into his ear. "Jack off in front of me & let me watch," she whispered.

 **Freddie's eyes budged.**

"What!?" Freddie said, also feeling a bit drunk at this point. Another thing he'd never experienced before.

 **She whispered in his ear again.**

"I said, I want you to jack off and let me watch… unless you're a chicken," she taunted him. Her phone rang so she checked her messages.

"I can't do that _here_ , Sam," he defended.

"Fine," Sam said. "My mom is here, anyways, to pick us up," she said. "Come over to my house & do it there… unless you're chicken," she giggled.

"Fine!" he said, refusing to back down. "Let's just go."

 **They passed the circle on their way out.**

"We gotta go, but I'm still gonna make him do a dare," she announced to the circle.

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	16. Ch 16: The Dare

**Ch. 16:** **The Dare**

 **...**

 **This chapter's the first to have a consistent amount of good grammar as-is before I changed some things.**

 **...**

"Where's your mom going so late?" Freddie asked as Pam Puckett dropped them off at her house & then left.

"Hell if I know," Sam said spitefully. "Probably gonna go get drunk & spend the night with some dude she hasn't met yet. Hey, just spend the night," she said, not wanting him to get in trouble for being out late or getting drunk.

"I already told mom I was staying the night at Gibby's house," he said. "I actually planned on it, but I can just stay here if you want me to."

"Hell yeah," Sam said as they went to her room. "You still gotta do your dare," she reminded him.

"You've _gotta_ be kidding me," he said. "You want to watch me masturbate?"

"Oh, damn son, I didn't know you were a coward, boy!" Sam teased again.

"Hold on, this isn't fair at all," he said. "I dare _you_ to do it too."

"Yeah?" Sam asked. Her heart began to race. "Okay, that's fair I guess. Fine. I'll do it too. You first," she instructed.

"Huh uh," he said shaking his head & undoing his pants. "At the same time," he demanded. "Otherwise I don't think you'll actually do it." Sam was getting wet already.

"All right," she said, taking off her pants as well. "No one calls Sam Puckett a chicken."

"Oh shit, I gotta pee first," Freddie said, running across the hall to Sam's bathroom, leaving his pants behind. Sam laughed, but realized that she had to pee as well. Her mother's bathroom was probably the last place in the world Sam ever wanted to go, so she waited for Freddie to finish before she took her turn. When she returned to her room, she found Freddie lying on her bed in just his boxers... he was already half asleep.

"Wake up, dude!" Sam said, hoping she wasn't going to miss her show.

"Sam, it's like 1 AM & I'm drunk," Freddie said. "I'll do your damn dare, just let me do it tomorrow," Freddie begged.

"Fine," Sam said, respecting Freddie enough to not force him into this. She had also just realized that she was very tired as well. She turned off the lights and shut the door. "Don't think I'll forget, Fredward," she said, pushing him over a foot & getting in bed with him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, turning on his side so he was facing her. Sam began to remove her shirt,… her bra,… her socks, & panties too.

"I told you I sleep naked, right?" she asked, almost positive she'd mentioned it during their nap after school earlier that day.

"Yep," Freddie said, staring at her in the dark. "Actually… me too usually," he said, pulling off his boxers & tossed them on the floor. "I'm glad I can be comfortable around you," he said ,relaxing.

"You're not too bad yourself, Benson," Sam complimented.

 **Sam saw that Freddie fell asleep almost instantly, but she didn't relax so easily. She'd been looking forward to watching Freddie stroke his dick… there was no way he'd do it in the morning. Well… maybe he would if she teased him just right.**

 **Sam listened to the rhythm of Freddie's breaths as she attempted to relax. However, there was a fire between her legs that she had to rub out. Thinking about Freddie had gotten her very aroused.**

 **She looked over at his naked body. They were both on top of the covers & she could see the outline of his cock from the light sneaking in from the streetlight just outside the window. He'd said he was tired, but from her point of view, he was as aroused as she was.**

 **Knowing that he was asleep & unable to hold back, due in part to her intoxication, Sam began to rub herself between her legs. After ten seconds or so, she started to get her hips into it. Sam masturbated quietly just a foot away from Freddie. She massaged her breasts with her other hand while she sped up the pace.**

 **Sam's breathing became heavy and she let out a soft moan.**

'Oh my God, this is so fucking hot… I wish he was awake so he could fuck me,' she thought, knowing that there was no way he actually would want that if he was awake.

 **The thought of Freddie getting on top of her & sliding his hard dick inside her however made her kick it into high gear.**

"Oh, fuck Freddie," she whispered very softly as she pushed her middle finger inside. "Oh fuck me… fuck me with that throbbing cock…" she continued to say quietly to herself. She let out a few more moans really getting her hips into it. If she didn't know better, she'd say that Freddie's cock had gone from partially erect to fully erect in the part minute, though she couldn't be sure it hadn't been hard the whole time…

"Yes… yes," Sam said, not too quietly this time. Sam was getting close to a climax when she suddenly froze. Freddie was moving.

'Oh fuck, did I wake him up?'

 **His hand found its way around the base of his cock.**

"Didn't want to wait, did you?" he asked, stroking slowly.

"I… um… oh my God," Sam said, her finger still inside of her pussy. He'd caught her wet handed.

"I'll show you I'm no chicken, Puckett," he said, sleepily yet aroused. He then licked his hand, getting a fair amount of saliva on it & grabbed his cock again, stroking it & using his spit as lubricant. "Come on, keep going," he commanded, speeding up slightly. "I dare you, Sam."

 **Pulling her finger out she slowly started over, rubbing her clit in disbelief as Freddie stroked his cock beside her.**

"I really… oh… didn't think you'd man up, Fred-dork," she teased, letting herself moan once more.

"It's not like I haven't done this before," Freddie reviled, licking his hand again & stroking again, slowing down a little this time. "It's a great way to… oh fuck… relax," he finished, stopping for a few seconds before continuing at a quick pace. He alternated between soft groans & short breaths as sweat formed all over his body.

 **Freddie was still on his side. His cock was pointed straight at Sam's leg. Sam realized just how close his cock was as she slid her finger back inside, pumping her hips a little now.**

"I bet you do this a lot," Freddie guessed, judging by how she knew exactly how to touch herself.

"I… ah… oh… yeah, I do…" Sam said, holding back moans, but failing.

'I can't say his name… don't say his name!' she thought to herself. Sam tended to whisper to herself when she fingered herself, & saying a boy's name really got her going. Recently, it had been Freddie's name every time.

"I… I can't believe we're actually—"

"Oh God!" Freddie said, interrupting whatever Sam had been about to say. His hips were pumping at full speed as he slid his cock though his tightly gripped, lubricated hand.

Seeing him speed up, Sam began to pound pussy with her middle finger thinking, 'Oh Freddie, oh Freddie, fuck me, fuck me!'

 **Her breasts bounced as she put her whole body into the motions. She was sweating even more than Freddie was.**

"Oh, oh, oh…. Fuck," Freddie said. "Sam, I'm… I'm… cumming. Ugh…" he said, still fucking his hand at a steady pace. His jizz shot out in waves, mostly pooling on the blankets between them.

 **Freddie didn't even notice but, since he was facing her, a fair amount landed on Sam's thighs too, sending her over the edge.**

"Eh, oh, ah, oh, oh, F…F..Fr.. oh God!" she said, almost shouting his name as she climaxed. Sam's body spasmed as she humped her hand. After ten seconds or so, Freddie stopped humping his hand & he fell limp, letting out a satisfying sigh. Sam pulled her finger out & licked her juices off. Sam didn't think it was weird that she enjoyed her own taste.

"Freddie, that was crazy!" Sam said.

Freddie was breathing deeply & responded with a simple, "Mmhmm. G'night buddy," as he wiped his hand on his leg. "Guess I'm not chicken, eh?"

 **Moments later, he fell asleep.**

 **Sam was now incredibly relaxed, having just orgasmed. She put her hands at her side… & set her forearm right in Freddie's cum. She was only slightly grossed out, but also curious. She waved her hand in front of Freddie's face to make sure he was asleep this time before she lifted her arm & licked some jizz off of it. It tasted a little bitter… but also sort of sweet, like the punch at the party. Intrigued by the smell & taste, she licked her arm again…& again until she licked her arm clean.**

'Oh my God, I'm a freak,' Sam thought.

 **She crawled under the covers & fell asleep content, knowing this may be the closest she ever would get to her fantasy of fucking her friend.**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	17. Ch 17: The Next Morning

**Ch. 17: The Next Morning**

 **...**

 **I kind of hate Pock's formatting quite a bit. If you look at the original version of how this story is written, this person writes fine, but the grammar could've used a bit of help, the spacing could've used a _lot_ of help,  & the quirkiness could've used toning down.**

 **I've already had to cut out several instances of stupid quirkiness from the original version of this story & I just don't understand this person's way of writing. It, honestly, makes me think Pock is female because I don't believe a male writer would have this kind of quirkiness in a story, but that's just my speculation, don't take it as word of god by any means.**

 **Also, I don't get why she hated contractions in the narration, or just in general.**

 **...**

 **Freddie woke up with a slight headache. He was also shivering & facing away from Sam.**

'Why is it so cold in my room?' He opened his eyes. 'Oh yeah, Sam's room. What happened last night?' He got under the covers and laid on his back, joining Sam who was toasty warm.

 **Freddie was racking his brain. He remembered the party… & then spin-the-bottle… the dare! With sunlight shining in through the window, he could clearly see where some dried up fluids had been the night before.**

'Holy chiz, that actually happened!'

 **He checked her clock. It was 9 AM. Sam began to stir.**

"Freddie?" she said, opening her eyes. "You still here?"

"G'morning," he responded, trying to play it cool.

"Oh my God, I can't believe we did that last night," Sam said, laughing, focusing on the exact thing Freddie was hoping to avoid.

"It was _your_ idea," Freddie reminded her. "Are you as cold as I am?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I'm kinda hot…" Sam said. "Come here." Sam scooted towards Freddie & pushed her warm body up against his side, setting one hand on his chest. She slid her other arm under his body; she was using one of his arms now as a pillow. "I hope you don't feel weird," Sam said, sensing his discomfort. "I really shouldn't have dared you to do that. I doubt you would've done it if you were sober. I was just trying to challenge you to do something I knew you wouldn't do," Sam explained.

"Who says I _wouldn't_ do it sober?" Freddie defended.

"You don't need to prove to me that you're a man, Freddie," Sam laughed. "I see your manhood every day at school."

 **Freddie laughed too.**

"Yeah, I guess you do & I don't feel awkward," Freddie said, realizing that it really shouldn't be a big deal.

'The reason I can shower & change around Sam is because I trust her. And when you care about someone & really trust them, how could you ever feel awkward around them?' he rationalized.

"No?" Sam questioned. She honestly thought he would be freaking out by now.

"I mean… it's hard to feel awkward about something I enjoyed," he smiled.

"I _still_ don't think you'd do it sober," Sam said, taunting him a little once again.

"Sam, I can say this cuz you're my friend, but I jack off almost every day," Freddie said. To his surprise, he was starting to get an erection again… well, it really shouldn't be a surprise. He's always hard around Sam.

 **Sam giggled.**

"I touch myself at least twice a week," Sam admitted, "but that's not what I meant. I don't think you have the balls to jack off in front of me without being drunk," Sam challenged, giving him a smirk. With last night fresh in her mind, she was begging for Round 2.

"Do you still need convincing?" he said, licking his hand then petting his cock, getting it wet with spit. His other arm was still behind her, being used as a pillow.

"You _can't_ be serious," Sam said, surprised  & excited. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it, you little perv," Freddie teased. He pulled the blankets off of both of them to expose his erection. He was already stroking it slowly, even with Sam's body pressed up against his.

"This isn't… weird for you?" she questioned, staring straight down at his cock & getting wet again.

"Sam, you are my closest friend," Freddie said, still stroking. "And you are extremely attractive," he complimented. "I'm sure you've noticed that, in the showers, I'm usually hard."

 **Sam nodded.**

"Uh, yeah, it's kinda hard to miss," she giggled as she began to massage her own breast without even realizing it.

"I know that actually having sex would be weird for you, you know, since we're such close friends," he said. "But you turn me on, Sam, &, if it's okay with you, I'll be… oohh… jacking off again," he said, letting out a soft moan. He licked his hand again & began to stroke faster.

"I guess I was wrong. You're much more of a man than I thought," Sam smiled, watching his hand slide up & down his shaft. Her pussy became wetter and wetter as she watched.

"Feel free to join me," Freddie said. "I know you liked it last night."

 **Unlike last night, this time Freddie was on his back & Sam was on her side. She didn't want to move away from him, so she lifted her leg, turned it outward, & placed her foot flat of the bed behind her other leg. This allowed her to keep her body pressed up against his side yet still reach back behind herself, between her legs, & started to play with her pussy. By reaching behind herself instead of in front, she naturally arched her back, displaying her breasts right in Freddie's face while simultaneously pushing her clit against his thigh, though she didn't notice this at first. Each was touching themselves, though they were still almost hugging.**

"We're so naughty, Freddie," Sam giggled, pushing her finger into her pussy. This caused her to buck her hips & push her clit against his thigh, which caused her to buck two more times.

 **Freddie felt her wetness & enjoyed the contact on his thigh.**

"Ohhhh, wow Sam," he said, beginning to put his hips into it, fucking his hand, pumping straight up into the air. "I c…c…can't believe I have such an amazing friend that I can jack off with her & she actually likes it," he said, stuttering with pleasure.

"I… oh, Fr… oh fuck," she said, almost shouting his name again. Being each other's turn-on was one thing, but allowing him to know that she was actually thinking about his cock sliding inside of her just might make this whole situation too awkward for Freddie. He had, after all just said, thought actually having sex would be crossing a line.

"So Sam… fuuck," Freddie moaned, now alternating between lightly poking & firmly pounding his hand. "T…tell me something. Those kisses last night…"

"They were nice," Sam said. "Best kisses I've ever had, actually," she said truthfully. Sam continued to hump his leg slowly. Her middle finger still penetrated her pussy from behind but most of her stimulation this time came from her clit bumping into Freddie. "Th…this is so much better than masturba…bating by myself," Sam said between silent gasps. "Hey, Freddie." she said, getting his attention.

 **He cocked his head towards her a little bit, their faces this whole time were only a few inches apart. Sam had inched forward &, taking him by surprise, planted a kiss right on his lips. Freddie didn't pull away, but instead, he nibbled her lip, letting out a soft moan. Sam humped him faster, letting multiple moans escape into the kiss. She licked his upper lip & sucked it, sending a shiver down Freddie's spine.**

 **Freddie began to grunt as he sped up the pace.**

"Sam, I'm going to cum soon," he said, beginning a second kiss the moment he finished his sentence. He continued to grunt, just this time while sucking her bottom lip.

 **Sam humped him at a steady pace, pulling her finger out of her pussy now relying only on the stimulation she achieved from humping his thigh.**

"Oh… oh… ahh, me too F…F… Freddie," she said, returning to yet another steamy kiss. With her arm free now, she embraced him in a hug, giving her much more leverage to hump him quickly instead of the slow pace she had started with. Overall, even without penetration, her stimulation was greater and she approached her climax rapidly.

 **His other arm was still behind her &, noticing her change in position, he pulled her closer as well, completing a much tighter side hug, though at this point, she was partially on top of him. With her change in position, Freddie was much closer to her neck & got a better view of her breasts. He felt compelled to kiss her neck, which he did without hesitation. It took only moments for him to begin to suck & bite instead of just a kiss, which increased both of their arousals tenfold.**

"Sam, I'm c…cumming… oh. Grrraah, Sam! Oh Sam, oh Sam!" Freddie said, pumping fast. The feeling of wetness on his thigh that came from Sam helped him climax hard. His sperm gushed out as he continued to hump his hand. It flew everywhere. Half of it landed on him and his hand, but the other half landed on Sam's ass, side, & arm since she was up against him and almost on top of him.

 **Not after, but actually during, Freddie's ejaculation, Sam reached climax as well. She lost control the moment he said her name.**

'He said my name!' she thought. Sam had been saying his name in her head too. 'He said it!'

"Sam, oh Sam, oh Sam…" he said. As his fluids landed on her body, she let her thoughts escape. If he said her name, she could say his too. "Oh fuck! Oh Freddie!" she shouted finally, humping his wet thigh. Her eyes rolled back as pure pleasure pulsed throughout her body. "Oh Freddie, oh Freddie, oh my God! I… I…Fr… oh…" As Freddie slowed to a stop, Sam rode her orgasm out on his leg. She shuddered with pleasure one last time as she collapsed, half on top of him.

 **Sam laid there, panting, for three or four minutes as she tried to regain her energy. Eventually, she rolled off of him, instead lying beside him.**

"Sorry I got some,… uh, cum on you," Freddie said. He laughed. It was all over her!

"Oh, don't worry, dude," Sam smile. It took all of her energy & focus to not lick herself clean.

"You've got a lot on you too."

"Hey, what time is it?" he asked, sitting up.

"Oh, almost 9:30," she said, glancing at her clock, then closing her eyes, still on cloud 9 from her orgasm. Freddie watched her breasts rise & fall slowly as she breathed.

'Sam is just so beautiful,' he thought.

"Oh, well, I need to be home by lunch or my mom'll freak," Freddie said, getting up. "Oh, & I should call Gibby & get our story straight in case she asks him anything. I owe him big for covering for me."

 **Sam sat up too.**

"So does Carly," Sam said. "He drove her home… you better shower," she said, pointing to the restroom. "Don't worry about clothes. My mom isn't home," she said.

"You can join me if you want, I guess," he said, opening the bedroom door. He went to the bathroom with Sam a few seconds behind him & started the shower water.

"I'll join you," she said, closing the bathroom door behind them. "But I have to pee first. You, uh, don't mind do you?" she asked, indicating that she was just going to sit down & pee in front of him.

"Oh, well, that's fine," he said, looking away politely as he waited for the water to get warmer.

'You really must be comfortable around someone if you can pee while they are two feet away from you & it doesn't bother you,' Freddie thought. He reached into the shower to check the water temperature. It wasn't quite as warm as he liked it, but still warmer than at home, so he got in as Sam finished her business. As soon as he got behind the curtain, she licked his cum off of her arm.

'Oh, God, I like this,' she thought.

 **When Sam joined him, she got in on the water side, the side where the shower head was.**

"Why do you have the water so cold?" she asked, turning the dial much warmer.

"Oh, well, I guess I'm just used to warm water instead of hot water," he said.

"Oh. Is this too hot for you?" she asked. He put his hand over her shoulder into the stream of water.

"No, that's great actually," Freddie said, examining her body washes. "You use men's body wash?" he chuckled.

"Only sometimes," she said, grabbing the bottle of Knees and Toes for Men out of his hand with a smirk & started lathering up. Among her various girlie shampoos & body washes, Freddie saw a bottle of Spade Men's Shampoo.

 **This shower wasn't going to be like their showers at school. With only one shower head, it would be necessary to switch standing positions every one or two minutes.**

"Hey, can we switch so I can get my hair wet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to get this soap on me anyway," she said. The water would just rinse it off before she could lather and wash her body. With his back to the side wall, Freddie scooted past Sam who held his shoulder as they passed. The area they were in was so small that they were very close.

 **Freddie got his hair nice & wet and then lathered his hair while Sam finished rubbing her body with soap.**

"You didn't really get your back," he said, noticing she had sudsy whiteness almost everywhere else.

"Will you get it for me then?" she asked, handing him the bottle. Freddie got a little more soap out & rubbed in all over her back. He rubbed her shoulders, like he'd done before, & Sam sighed. "Oh, Freddie, will you rub my shoulders please?" Sam requested. Freddie rubbed her back & shoulders with the soap, massaging her muscles too as he did so.

"Wow, thanks," she said & he washed the suds out of his hair. She was feeling even more relaxed than before. "Switch again?" she asked. They scooted by each other once again, her soapy breasts touching his chest as they passed each other. After rinsing her body off, it was Sam's turn to wash her hair while Freddie rubbed his body with soap. Without even asking, Sam took the bottle & rubbed soap on his back, giving him a gentile rubdown as she did so. After a short, but very nice, back massage, Sam pulled Freddie close, giving him a soapy hug from behind.

"You're so awesome, Freddie," she said, their naked bodies touching once again. "You really _are_ my best friend."

"Really? Even more so than Carly?" he asked as she rinsed her hair.

"Well… yeah," Sam said. " _No way_ could I masturbate with Carly," Sam said. Part of her wished that she could, but she quickly pushed the thought from her head. Carly probably hasn't ever even touched herself, apart from using tampons.

"Wow, thanks," Freddie said. "You're my best friend too, Sam," he smiled. "Switch?"

 **Freddie got in the water & rinsed one last time.**

"You done?" he asked. Sam nodded & they both got out & dried off.

"Thanks for coming over me Freddie… I mean coming over to my house," Sam teased as they went back to her room. Freddie laughed too.

"Wow, nice one," he laughed. "Actually, it'd be cool with me if I came over you again sometime," he said, wagging his eyebrows as they got dressed.

 **Sam rolled her eyes but smiled.**

"I'd like that," she said simply.

"I'll call Gibby," Freddie said. "Hopefully he can still take me home. I really owe him _big_ …"

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	18. Ch 18: A Great Incident

**Ch. 18:** **A Great Incident**

 **...**

 **Sam closed Carly's bedroom door behind them.**

"…Well, yeah, I mean I've thought about it, Carly but I never—"

 **Carly kissed Sam on the mouth, taking her by surprise.**

"I can't stop thinking about you this way, Sam," Carly said, pulling her own clothes off. Without even thinking about it, Sam had removed her shirt & pants too. "You should get on your back," she added, seductively removing her panties.

"But, Carly, are you sure you want to do this?" Sam said, pulling off her panties too.

 **Carly just smiled & pushed Sam on to the bed on to her back. Sam gasped as she felt her friend's tongue on her clit, a thought she'd had before many times, but never, ever, thought would be a reality. Carly toyed with Sam, flicking her clit & sliding her tongue inside Sam's pussy.**

"Oh Carly… Oh… Oh Carly," Sam said, putting her hands in either side of Carly's head.

'What would Freddie do if he found out!?'

 **Carly then stopped after almost a minute.**

"Don't move," Carly instructed. Sam did as she was told.

 **Carly got on the bed too, reversing her orientation & getting on top of Sam. She then lowered her crotch into Sam's face & resumed pleasing Sam with her tongue & her nimble little fingers. Eager to repay the favor, Sam dove in tongue first, licking Carly like crazy, enjoying the taste.**

"Oh, Sammy," Carly moaned. "You're amazing! Keep going, please!"

"Oh, Carly… Oh… Oh Freddie… Oh Freddie… Freddie… Freddie! Wake up, Freddie!"

"Hmm? What? What happened?" Freddie said, jerking awake.

"Why are you not ready for school yet, young man?" his mother cried, pulling him out of bed. He looked at the clock by his bed. It was 6 AM that Monday.

"Geez, mom, school doesn't start for over an hour! Why aren't you already at work?" he said, facing away to hide his morning wood. His mom would think he had an STD or something if she saw that he woke up with an erection.

"I have the week off to visit your aunt in Utah," she said in a huff. "But I don't know if I can leave you alone. Clearly you don't get up when you told me you do."

"Mom, _no one_ gets ready for school an hour early," Freddie defended, washing his face in his restroom. "I get up at _7_ , not _6_."

"But what if something happens & you're late?" his mom shrilled. "I have to get going, but when I get home on Sunday, we need to talk about your priorities!" Freddie just rolled his eyes. He'd been having such a good dream too, but he could hardly remember what it was about at this point. Once he was sure his mom was gone, he got back in bed & fell asleep till 7.

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	19. Ch 19: Lunch on Monday

**Ch. 19:** **Lunch on Monday**

 **...**

"Hey, is that iced tea?" Freddie asked, joining Carly & Sam at the lunch table.

"Yeah, they usually don't serve it here. It's kinda weird," Carly replied as Sam stuffed a taco in her mouth. "Hey, do you want my lemon?" Carly asked Sam, referring to the lemon wedge in her tea.

"Oh my god, yes! Mama _loves_ me a good lemon," Sam said.

"I think I'd like a lemon of my own," Freddie said.

 **He set his books down on the table & got in the lunch line so he could get some tea.**

"Thanks, Carly," Sam said, holding the wedge as she tried to decide between her fried rice, or her other taco. "So, did Spencer find out?"

"I don't think so," Carly replied, staring at a boy across the lunchroom again. "He interrogated Gibby when we got home, but he just said I was really tired."

"That's good. Sorry you had to lie to your brother, Carls. I should've given you a heads up about the punch," Sam said, chomping down on the rice.

"I love tacos, I'm _so_ hungry," Freddie said, sitting down with his lunch. He took a bite out of the lemon on his tea  & then started on his taco.

"Are you done _already_?" Carly asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed," Sam said smiling. "Gabby brought in food for a presentation in English today…I had 4 pieces of cake."

"Can I have you other taco then?" Freddie asked, already most of the way done with lunch too. Sam motioned for him to go ahead & take it, so he did. She didn't want it anyway, the meat was all greasy.

 **Freddie got some of the juices from Sam's taco on his hand. He licked it off. Freddie then dove right in, enjoying every moment of her gift to him.**

"Damn, Benson, you _must've_ been hungry," Sam said watching him scarf down all of his food  & finishing Carly's potato chips.

"I was!" he said. "I slept in & missed breakfast."

 **Sam looked back at Carly to see her gawking over the boy again.**

"Why don't you ask him out?" Sam asked. Carly snapped her head back to Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Carly said. "What boy?"

"You've been staring at Chad for two weeks!" Sam pointed out. "Go talk to him."

"Oh, I don't know... I'd rather talk to him in sculpting class," Carly said. "At least that way I have art to talk about if I get flustered."

"Awww, _suddenly_ the truth comes out. _He's_ why you joined art club," Sam claimed.

"What? No!... well, it didn't hurt that he's the president of the Art Club," Carly said biting her lip. "He's so cute, I just wanna jump him."

 **Sam absentmindedly looked back at Freddie. She knew how Carly felt.**

"What's he like?" Freddie said. The bell rang just as he finished his sentence. "Wow, barely enough time to eat…" he complained, sounding very much like Sam.

"I don't know, I barely know him," Carly said as they stood up & went to class.

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	20. Ch 20: A Special Shower

**Ch. 20:** **A Special Shower**

 **...**

'What's up with Carly falling for all these cute guys?' Freddie wondered as he sat on his couch in the theater loft doing math. 'Her relationships always fail because she has _nothing_ in common with her boyfriends.'

 **He was pretty much over Carly, mostly because he knew it would never happen, but he just really hoped that, one day, Carly would realize that love is deeper than it looks. He wanted her to be with a guy that truly cared about her & not just her pretty face. She was, after all, one of his best friends.**

 **Finishing up his homework for the day, Freddie went to the restroom area of his loft. He still wasn't quite sure why there _was_ a shower, sink,  & toilet in this room, but he was glad he could use it. After doing his business, & washing up, we looked over at the shower. He used the toilet & sink almost every day, but he never even tried to see if the shower worked. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, he walked to the back of the restroom &, while standing out of the way of where the stream of water would be, Freddie turned the dial & water came out.**

 **It turns out that the shower was also connected to the water, though it hadn't been used in a while & the water was stagnant. He decided that it might be a good idea to let it run for a few minutes so the room wouldn't smell like mold. He paced the main room, waiting, knowing the period would be over in 7 minutes & that he needed to get ready to go to Sex Ed. His eyes caught the mini fridge, which he had restocked with Peppy Colas. He couldn't believe the old thing still worked. Freddie turned off the shower, then headed down the stairs. The shower had reminded him of Sam. Getting a little excited for his daily dose of Puckett nudity, he headed to his next class to meet his spunky best buddy.**

* * *

 **Due to poor quiz scores from the last week, Ackerman was lecturing about lifestyle choices once again in the class. Freddie & Sam, who'd found her ranting annoying last week, were both actually paying attention. She was back on the subject of her friend-with-benefits in college. Her goal was to get her students comfortable with their bodies sexually, & for Ackerman, the way she had got comfortable was to get a friend & just go for it.**

"I'm surprised she's allowed to tell us this stuff," Freddie whispered to Sam as they sat quietly in the back row.

"Well, if they can let us read this ridiculous book, then I don't see why she can't talk about what's in it," Sam said, motioning towards Freddie's text book. She hadn't bothered to bring hers to class.

"I guess so, but this curriculum is _way_ more than the state requires them to teach us. It's just weird because we're all still minors," Freddie said, stretching his arms as he yawned.

"Not for long!" Sam said, sounding excited & hopping up & down in her seat.

"Your birthday's not till April," Freddie said, chuckling.

"Yeah, & yours is in February & _that_ puts us a whole lot closer to being 18 than _these_ nubs," she said, gesturing to the rest of the class.

"Ok, I see your point," Freddie said.

 **Ackerman had moved onto the subject of marriage, giving statistics they'd already heard, stating that 50% of marriages in the United States end in divorce these days. Sam immediately tuned out & set her head on her desk, deciding now would be a great time to fall asleep. She didn't want to think about divorce at the moment.**

 **Freddie didn't mind listening to the teacher talk about different types of marriages or living styles, but he eventually dozed off too, around the time she started talking about how gays should be allowed to marry just like straight people.**

"Puckett!" the teacher called out a few minutes later. Freddie & Sam both woke up with a start. "Are you sleeping in my class?"

"What? Um, no, I was just… um, tying my shoe," Sam lied, badly. "Don't let me catch you snoozing again, or it's detention!"

 **The bell rang & Sam stormed out of the room, followed closely by Freddie.**

"Why does _every_ teacher in this school hate me!?" Sam yelled as she stomped off towards the gym.

"That was _totally_ unfair," Freddie said. "I was asleep too  & I'm pretty sure a few other kids were—"

"What?" Sam cut in, chuckling. "Perfect. Little Freddie Benson, sleeping in class?" Sam said, poking fun at her friend.

"I got bored of listening to her political views," Freddie admitted. "Teaching us about sex is one thing, but she's trying to influence the way we're going to vote someday."

"What a wazbag."

"Yeah, we could get her fired for that shit."

"Don't tempt me," Sam said, making Freddie laugh.

"So, is a skunkbag worse than a wazbag?" Freddie asked, still laughing.

"Hmm, technically, yes," Sam responded. "But I view them on equal footing."

"See you in a few minutes," Freddie said, entering the locker room as Sam went to the gym.

 **When Freddie entered the gym, the teacher had opened the door to the weight room. The other kids were filing in, but Sam had waited for him so they could enter together.**

"The custodians were still cleaning the weight room last week, & that's the only reason we weren't in here last week," their teacher explained, passing out clipboards. "Get in pairs or groups of three & perform two sets of each lift. Instructions are by the weights. We will be in here every Monday & Wednesday. As you reach each rep goal, move up to the next weight the following session. I'll be around if there are any questions."

 **Freddie & Sam shared a clipboard & formed a group of two.**

"I've never used anything like this before," Freddie said, lying back in a leg press machine.

"The starting weight is 200 lbs," Sam said, helping him set the weight. Freddie pumped 20 reps without breaking a sweat.

"Well, _that_ was easy," Freddie said, getting up.

"It _should_ be," Sam said, trading places with him. "You'll move up to 210 on Wednesday," she said. Sam took her turn and pumped 20 reps as well, though she struggled towards the end. "What do you want to do next?" Sam asked. Freddie shrugged  & they wandered around the room for a minute.

 **They moved over a bench press.**

"I'll start," Sam said, setting the weights to 50 lbs. Freddie spotted her while she pumped the weights, getting 10 presses completed easily. Freddie had a bit of a struggle however with the bench press. He could only do 9 reps.

"Geez, that _is_ tough," he said as Sam helped him set the bar back in its holder.

"Don't sweat it, dude," she said, pointing to a freshmen who was struggle with his 4th press at the other bench. "You'll get it next time."

 **Freddie & Sam went from machine to machine checking off the minimum weights for each one as they did so. Freddie between the two of them, they only failed to meet the minimums of three different lifts, which wasn't a big deal, since they'd just try again next time.**

* * *

 **After Class.**

"What did you think of the weight lifting?" Sam asked as they went to their lockers.

"I actually really liked it," Freddie said. "It's gonna be really cool to track our progress the rest of the year.

"I liked it too," Sam said, sitting on the changing bench to actually untie her shoes instead of just kicking them off like normal. "Hey, Freddie, can I ask you something?" Sam asked, removing her socks too.

"Sure, Sam. What's up?" he asked, sitting beside her & throwing his shirt in the bottom of his locker.

"I, well…I just wanted to make sure we are. Like,…still cool, you know,...after what we did over the weekend," she said, also pulling her shirt off.

"Yeah, we're cool," Freddie said, standing up & sliding his pants & boxers off. "I loved it! What we did was awesome, Sam. _You_ don't feel weird about it, do you? 'Cause I'd totally understand if you _did_."

"No, Freddie, that's just it," she said, now also totally naked. "What we're doing here…this isn't exactly normal, but it doesn't bother me & it doesn't bother you either," she said. "We're so comfortable around each other that we don't hesitate to take our clothes off," she said, standing up as well. "And we masturbated together, side-by-side... _twice_. Normal friends don't behave like this, Freddie…we're _more_ than just friends."

"Yeah, you're right," Freddie said as they headed towards the showers. "It's kinda like what Ackerman's been talking about."

"Friends-with-benefits," Sam finished. "Yeah, I know."

 **They both turned on their shower heads & began to wash their hair.**

"Well, 'benefits' is sort of differently defined for us though, since, really, all we've done is look at each other & touch ourselves…Well, & kiss too. You're still an amazing kisser, Sam," Freddie said, making Sam grin. "But, yeah, I guess you could say we're friends-with-benefits," he said smiling. "I like the way that sounds."

"Awesome," Sam said, lathering her legs & body. "I'm just glad we're on the same page…so, do you want to do that again sometime?

" _Definitely_ ," he said as he washed his body. "You, uh…wanna do it _now_?"

 **His cock was aching for some attention.**

 **Sam felt a chill run through her body when he made the suggestion.**

"I…yeah," she said. Still covered in soap, Sam approached Freddie. "Do you, uh, may I kiss you again?" she said, wishing she didn't feel the need to ask.

 **Freddie approached Sam, also still quite soapy. He smiled, meeting her halfway between their running showers, & planted a kiss right on her lips, making Sam melt into his arms. She was more than willing to press her body up against his as she once again nibbled on his lips.**

 **Pulling her into a hug, Freddie ran his nails on her back as he gave her lips a gentle bite as well. His hands ran up & down her back…& arms…& then stopped at the front of her shoulders. Not knowing if he was allowed to touch them, he rested his hands above her breasts as he sucked her lower lip.**

 **Sam seemed to read his mind, & really wanted him to touch them. She reached up & grabbed his wrists, guiding them down the last few remaining inches until he made contact.**

"It's okay, Freddie," she smirked. "You can touch them."

 **Smiling from ear to ear, Freddie gave her breasts a gentle squeeze, causing Sam to gasp ever so softly. He used his thumbs to flick her soapy nipples, which created a slightly louder gasp.**

'Awesome!' he thought.

 **This, of course, was the first time he'd actually grabbed a girl's boobs.** **Sam could feel Freddie throbbing erection now touching her thigh.**

"Oh, Freddie," Sam said, reaching down & touching herself. "Oh, Freddie…oh, oh, God!"

 **Due to the erotic situation, the soapy lubrication, his hands on her breasts, her hand on her clit, & his cock on her thigh, Sam quickly reached a climax. She rubbed herself & kissed Freddie, moaning into the kiss.**

 **After she was done spasming Freddie reached down & took his cock into his own hand. He was standing now, slightly to the side of her so he had room to move his hand up & down his cock. With soap & water acting as a lubricant, Freddie began to grunt almost immediately.**

"Sam, you're so amazing!" Freddie said, thrusting slowly, touching himself with one hand & holding her in a half hug with the other.

"F…Freddie?" Sam asked, still touching herself with one hand & holding him close with her other one. "How far are you willing to go?" she said, wanting to please him.

"I guess, as long as you're comfortable, Sam, it doesn't matter to me," he said. "Is it okay if I touch you _here_ too?" he asked, moving his hand down to her ass.

"Of course," she said with a smirk. She gathered some courage, ready to cross yet another line of intimacy. Using his own words, she said, "Is it okay if I touch you… _here_ too?" she asked, removing her hand from her couch  & gently grabbing his dick. Freddie bucked his hips in surprise.

"Oh my God, yes!" he answered. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

 **Imitating how she had seen him please himself, Sam moved her hand up & down his shaft.**

"I'm sure, Freddie," Sam said. "If we're going to be friends-with-benefits, then _I_ want to be the one pleasing _you_ ," she said.

 **Still rubbing his cock, she leaned into him & bit his neck seductively. Freddie moaned loudly, pulling her into a loving embrace as he gently thrusted into her hand. Getting a rhythm going, Sam kept her hand tight as Freddie started humping her hand at a steady pace. He put one hand on her ass & the other hand around her wrist that he was using to please him. He kept the pace slow.**

"Oh my God, Sam!" He almost shouted. "You feel…so…good…You're gonna make me cum so fast," he warned, speeding up just a little.

"Then cum, Freddie," she ordered, whispering into his ear. "Cum for me. Cum in my hand, baby."

"Grrr…oh. Oh! Saaam!" Freddie said, still thrusting, but pulling her into another side hug. His cum shot out beside her, landing mostly on the floor.

"Holy chiz, Freddie, that was so _hot_ ," Sam said, letting go of his cock & pulling him into a full hug. His dick was up against her thigh again.

"Wow, Sam…thank you," Freddie said, wanting to collapse from the pleasure. "I…how can I…what can I do for _you_?" he asked, wanting very badly to please her like she had just pleased him.

"Oh, you don't have to do anything, Freddie," Sam said. "I actually already came a little…but if you _want_ to, I'll let you get me off tomorrow."

 **Freddie panted as they finally broke their embrace.**

"That sounds amazing, Sam," he said, returning to his shower to finally get the soap off.

 **Sam did the same & then shut her water off.**

"Come on," Sam said, grabbing him by the wrist & leading him to the lockers. "Carly's probably waiting on us again…"

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	21. Ch 21: Up in the Loft

**Ch. 21:** **Up in the Loft**

 **...**

 **I gotta say, sometimes I hate correcting the spacing mistakes Pock made in this story. Every time a new piece of dialogue starts, you start a new paragraph, that's Writing 101, people. I can deal with the occasional spelling, or grammar mistake, but spacing mistakes are just annoying. Also, this person apparently hates contractions for some reason. No joke, I keep having to putting apostrophes where they belong to make sure some of this is readable without being off.**

 **Also, I REALLY don't get why she goes into immense detail about shit, it's like she wanted to educate people because she felt every person needs to know shit, or the quality of education is low, which we don't it isn't. Sure, education could use a shot of steroids to be better, but it's not poor.**

 **...**

"We got behind from reviewing on Monday," Mrs. Ackerman said, jumping right into class when the bell rang. "So, we're going to have a quick discussion day. Please turn to the discussion questions for Chapter 3 & discuss #1 with your partners. You have 5 minutes."

 **Sam was a little bummed that discussion was cut short. She really liked talking with Freddie & wished she could've had the whole period…until she read the questions.**

"These questions are all dumb," she said. "'What makes males & females different?' Duh…'Why do you think men have nipples?'"

"Yeah, I know," Freddie said. "I was looking forward to sharing my opinions with you again,...but this chapter's on anatomy."

"Why _do_ you have nipples anyway?" Sam asked. She'd never thought about it before.

"I don't know," Freddie said, laughing.

"Well, we only have time for one question anyway," Sam said, looking back at the first question.

 **It read: 'What is circumcision? Do you agree or disagree with its practice?'**

"I know what circumcision is," Sam said. "But I actually don't know what it looks like," Sam said, trying to find a comparison.

"Here's a picture," Freddie said, turning his book towards her.

 **There were two diagrams of male genitalia. One with a flap of skin on the penis partially covering the head & the other without a flap at all.**

"Oh," Sam whispered. "So you are circumcised then," she sniggered.

 **Freddie looked around quickly to make sure no one heard.**

"Shh," he muttered.

 **Sam just laughed.**

"So, what do you think about it?" Sam asked, laughing at how bad the question was.

"Well, it says here that an uncircumcised penis is a little more difficult to keep clean," he said. "So, yeah, I guess it's a good idea."

"I guess so," Sam said. She quite liked the way his penis looked & couldn't imagine it like the one in the diagram.

"Of all these questions, I wonder why she only wanted us to answer this one." Freddie said.

"Okay, class, it's time to move on," the teacher said, passing out some papers before Sam could respond. "If you haven't already guessed, this chapter is about anatomy. You will be expected to label all the parts on these diagrams for your quiz on Friday. I recommend using the rest of your time today to fill out this worksheet & study it."

 **One side of the worksheet had two sets of male genitalia on it. One set was a cross-section & both diagrams had lines pointing to parts.**

"I guess we have to label the parts," Freddie said, turning a few pages before the find the same diagram in his book. They were a little grossed out looking at the inside of a penis.

 **Sam & Freddie worked as a team to fill out the worksheet, getting it done quickly. The other side had a front view of the female genitalia as well as a cross section of her internal sexual organs. Sam had to correct Freddie twice when labeling the front view. He kept labeling things wrong.**

* * *

"Good job out there," Sam said as then entered their locker room after a heavy workout.

"You too," Freddie said. "Nice home run by the way."

"Thanks," she said, pulling her shirt off.

"We better not be late again today, or Carly'll get mad," Freddie said, removing his shoes & socks.

"You're right," she said, taking her bra off & showing off her breasts. "I guess you're just going to have to look today."

 **As he watched her remove the rest of her sweaty clothing, a plan formed in his mind.**

 **Freddie wanted to surprise her. Once they were in the showers, Freddie soaped up & waited till she had shampoo in her hair. Her eyes were closed because she was rinsing it out. He snuck up behind her & bit her neck, caressing her breasts from behind.**

"Holy, chiz! Geez, Freddie you st…startled me," she said, liking the contact. She started to grind her ass slowly against his dick while he kissed her neck. Her crotch began to ache for him, but they just didn't have time. "Freddie, we shouldn't today… Carly…" she said, wanting more.

"If you say so," he said, his right hand wandering down her front till it stopped, just touching her pubic hair. "I guess you'll have to wait then," he said, placing his hand over her clit just briefly, then returning to his shower.

"God, Freddie, you're such a tease," Sam said, putting her hand on her crotch where his hand had just been. She gave herself a few more rubs just to release _some_ tension.

 **Freddie smirked.**

"I just wanted to remind you that it's _your_ turn for _me_ to touch _you_ ," he said.

 **They finished their showers & got dressed. Just as they were ready to leave the locker room, they both got a text form Carly.**

"Carly says she's going to go to Art Club after all today," Sam smiled. "I think she's trying to get to know that Chad guy."

"Yeah, I got that text too…So, I guess we'll have to wait for her to take us home," Freddie said.

"Well, we could just stay here," she suggested, wanted to get fingered on the wrestling mat.

"Actually, I've got some homework to do & I know a much better place to get it done," he said, totally oblivious, his mind now off of sex.

"Oh, well, okay," Sam said, slightly disappointed. "I guess I should study too."

" _You're_ actually going to study?" Freddie asked as they got their things from their regular lockers  & he lead the way to his backstage loft.

"I have to pass all my classes this year or I won't graduate," Sam explained. "I guess you could say I care a little more this year…why are we going the auditorium?" she asked, thinking that a locker room with a bed was a much better place to study (or get finger fucked) than the auditorium.

"You'll see," Freddie said, using his master key to get in. He led her up on the stage & exited stage left.

"Freddie, where are we going?" Sam asked, not sure why he was taking her backstage.

"Up here," Freddie said, climbing the stairs to his loft.

 **Confused, but intrigued, Sam followed him. Halfway up the stairs, Freddie hopped the rail & walked the metal beam over to the hidden room.**

"I didn't know there was a room up there," Sam said, now able to see the door.

"Well, you've got your secret room…" Freddie said as they got on the ledge and he opened the door with his key, "and I've got mine," he finished throwing the door open and entering with Sam right behind him.

"Woah!" Sam said, seeing the bed mattress, the couch, the TV, & the fridge for the first time. She went straight for the fridge off of instinct. "So, _t_ _his_ is where those sodas came from last Friday," she deduced. Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, I come up here most days during Tech Theater if I'm not working on a project," he explained. "Sometimes I sleep or watch the TV, but, usually, I do my homework," he explained.

 **Wanting to explore the rest of the room, Sam made her way to the doorway in the back of the room, discovering the old shower, toilet, & sink.**

"It's like someone lived here," she said.

"My guess is an old theater instructor years ago who couldn't afford an apartment," Freddie said, sitting on the couch, propping his feet up slightly on the mattress in front of the couch. Having seen Sam's blankets on her wrestling mat in the locker room, Freddie'd also equipped his old mattress with a few blankets, making it a nice place to sleep during 5th period if needed.

 **Sam laid down on her stomach on the mattress just in front of Freddie's feet & they both got out their homework. On his laptop, Freddie typed up an English paper while Sam did some Math.**

* * *

 **After about 20 minutes, Sam put her book away. She'd finished the Math assignment & didn't really feel like studying anything else, so she turned over, sat up, & started poking Freddie's feet.**

"What's up?" Freddie asked, typing away.

"I'm bored," Sam said, lying on her back, propping her feet up on the couch beside Freddie.

"I'm almost done with this paper," Freddie said. "But I have other things I should probably study."

"You should probably study for the anatomy quiz on Friday," Sam said, now poking his knee with her big toe through colorfully striped toe socks. She'd tossed her shoes aside when she laid down.

"Yeah, maybe," Freddie said, finishing the paper. "Did you want to study that together?" he asked, getting out a blank copy of the diagrams.

"Actually, that's _exactly_ what I wanted to do…" Sam said, unbuttoning  & unzipping her jeans. "But we won't be needing the diagrams."

 **Sticking her thumbs inside the lining of her jeans & panties, she pulled them off in one swift motion. This took Freddie by surprise. Sam scooted more in front of him & moved one leg over to his other side, spreading her legs in the process.**

"So, Freddie," Sam said with a smirk on her back in front of him, "Let's get to studying… touch my _labia majora_ ," she instructed, using the terms from their sheet.

 **Still on the couch he leaned forward with a silly grin & touched her outer lips for the first time.**

"You want me to touch you _here_?" he said, mischievously.

"That's correct," she said, mocking their teacher's voice. "Great job, Freddie. Now, the _labia minora_ ," she said, biting her lip. A shiver ran through her body as Freddie slid two fingers inward to touch her inner lips.

"Those would be right _here_ ," he said, running his fingers on her.

"Touch my clitoris," she said, dropping the teacher act. She knew this wasn't actually studying. Freddie, however, looked a little lost. "Umm… it's…" he put his fingers a little too low, almost inside her. The black & white diagram from class hadn't been very clear.

 **Sam just kindly grabbed him by the wrist & pulled him closer. He was now on his knees on the mattress too between her & the couch.**

" _This_ is my clit, Freddie," Sam told him, placing his fingers right on it. "You touched me here earlier, you just didn't realize." she said. Freddie moved his fingers slightly, causing Sam's body to twitch.

"Does that _bother_ you?" Freddie asked, pulling his hand away.

"No!" Sam said, grabbing his wrist & pulling him close again. "No, Freddie. I like that. Rub me there," she instructed.

 **He'd seen her touch herself before, but hadn't quite known what she was doing. Usually, she'd put her fingers inside her vagina & naïve Freddie figured that was the only place it felt good.**

 **Not sure what he was doing, Freddie used two fingers & gently rubbed her clit in circles. Sam immediately responded with a hip thrust or two & a soft moan.**

"Oh, God Freddie, you're good at that." Sam said. "You know how your penis has a head?" she posed. "Well, my clit is sort of like you're head. It's sensitive…" she explained.

 **It had been clear to her in class that he didn't even know what a clitoris was, even after labeling one. But she was patient with her naïve friend.**

"Oh, it's like my head?" Freddie asked. Thinking of how he pleased himself, Freddie licked his fingers, getting them quite wet with saliva, & then returned them to her clit, rubbing circles just a little faster than before.

Sam began to buck her hips again. "Woah! You sure you've never done this before? You're really g…good at it," Sam said, letting out a few more moans & arching her back.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. He felt like such a man watching Sam moan & grind against his hand. "I didn't realize your, um, pleasure…came from out _here_ ," he said, moving his fingers downward a little. "I thought it was more like _here_ …actually _in_ your vagina," he said, now sliding his index finger inside her wet pussy. Sam's eyes widened as she let out a small gasp.

"Oh fuck!" she said. "I…yeah, that feels pretty good too."

 **Freddie moved his finger in and out a few times, watching Sam's face as he did so. He was acting the way he did on defense when he played basketball…watching his opponent's eyes & responding to their actions. He switched to his middle finger instead, realizing he could go a little deeper with it.**

"We're not studying for the quiz anymore, are we," Freddie said, now focusing on pleasing Sam.

"We never _were_ ," she smiled. "Hey, Freddie, let me teach you something else," Sam smiled. "Turn your hand over, like _this_ ," she said, putting her hand palm up. Freddie turned his middle finger over inside her. "Okay, now move your finger like _this_ …like you're telling someone to come here," she said, doing the motion.

"Like _this_?" he said, imitating her.

 **She gasped arching her back even more.**

"Y...yeah," she said. "Oh, Freddie…oh, Freddie," she moaned. Still wearing her bright toe socks, her legs were on the couch on either side of him. "Oh, don't stop!" she begged, grinding against his finger.

 **He continued to move his finger as instructed, loving every second of Sam's pleasure. Wanting to do even more for her, he licked two fingers on his other hand & began to once again rub circles on her clit while he continued to finger her.**

"Freddie I'm..I'm going to…Oh! Oh! Oh!" Sam grabbed both of his wrists, holding his hands in place as she spasmed uncontrollably. She tightened her legs around his finger as the walls of her vagina tightened as well. After a moment, her body hitched a second time. Freddie felt a small burst of wetness as she tightened once again & she fell limp before him.

"Oh, wow," she said, slowly pulling his hands away before letting go of his wrists. "That was _amazing_ , Freddie."

 **Having only ever been pleased by herself, allowing Freddie to finger her had been quite the experience for Sam.**

"I'm glad I was a part of it," Freddie smiled, looking down on her with pride.

 **Sam closed her legs, turning onto her side. Without even really thinking about it, Freddie moved forward and spooned with her, neither caring that Sam was naked from the waist down except for her adorable socks.**

"You're my best friend," Sam said, repeating her words from the day before. "I…don't want this to sound weird,…but I love you Freddie," Sam said, rolling over to face him. "No matter what happens between us, I want you to know that I'll always care deeply for you."

"I love you too, Sam," Freddie smiled. "It makes me so happy to call you my best friend…& my friend-with-benefits too," he added.

 **Sam smiled, kissing him on the cheek.**

"Do you think you could help me study for the male part of our quiz?" Sam teased, grabbing his cock playfully though his jeans.

"Hmm, you know I would," he smiled. "But it will have to wait till tomorrow…we really don't have time now," he said, checking his phone for the time. "Art Club'll be done in about…well, it should be over _now_ ," he said, sitting up.

"You think I should put my pants back on?" Sam giggled, reaching for her panties.

"Personally, I like you either way, but yeah, you _probably_ should," he joked.

 **Once she got dressed again, they crossed back to the stairs, ready to go meet Carly.**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	22. Ch 22: Carly's Crush

**Ch. 22:** **Carly's Crush**

 **...**

"You never told me if you asked out Chad yet," Sam said to Carly as she climbed into the back seat of Freddie's car the following morning.

"Well, I haven't," Carly said, looking at her feet. "We, uh… I flirted with him yesterday though," Carly said. "I don't know what it is about him, but I just get so shy when I try to talk to him."

"What do you talk about with him?" Freddie asked, making a right turn as they headed for the school.

"Oh, just art stuff," Carly said. "I showed him a mug I made last week."

"And?" Sam asked.

"Well, he liked it & I asked to see some things _he'd_ done," Carly continued. "Chad made this awesome drawing of…well, there's a box, but its sides are all, like, sideways," Carly said, struggling to describe the abstract painting. "Well, it _looked_ really cool anyways," Carly finished in a huff.

"So what's the problem?" Sam asked, wanting to help Carly make a move. "Just make him buy you a smoothie & talk about ducks or something. Voila! A date!"

 **Freddie parked the car & the trio piled out.**

"It's _not_ that easy with Chad," Carly said, noticing none other than the president of the Art Club himself also leaving the parking lot with his friends. They were about 20 feet ahead of the iCarlys. "Oh my god, he's right there," she said, slowing down.

"Don't you just wish you could know if he likes you or not?" Freddie asked.

"Well, yeah, but I _can't_ just ask him." Carly said, acting just a little too frantic for the situation. "He'll think I'm desperate or weird… & what if he doesn't like me back? That would be _so_ embarrassing."

"Just chill, ok?" Sam said. "I'll make sure you don't sound desperate."

 **Before Carly knew what Sam was up to, she'd ran ahead and caught up with Chad. As she began to talk to him, his friends left Chad behind so it was just him and Sam talking.**

"Sam no! Oh, God!" Carly said, grabbing Freddie & pulling him back to his car. She attempted to hide behind the car while Sam talked to her crush. "What is she doing?" Carly asked quietly. Freddie was laughing his face off.

"At least you'll get your answer, right?" he chuckled.

 **Sam had turned & was pointing at Carly. Chad looked over too, seeing Freddie standing awkwardly by his car while Carly crouched even more awkwardly behind him, attempting to hide. The plan obviously wasn't working, so she took a deep breath & flicked her neck, tossing her hair out of her face in the sexiest way she could manage. She followed her move with a little wave & a smile towards Chad. He waved back with a smile, proving she passed her charisma check. He then continued to talk to Sam.**

"I wish I could hear what they're saying," Carly said, watching Chad smile again, then say goodbye. He caught up to his friends as Sam ran back to her.

"What did you say to him?" Carly cried, both excited & scared.

"Chill, cupcake," Sam said, staying out of swinging distance. Carly would never actually hit her.…but it didn't hurt to be extra safe. "I told him 'Hey, man. Can I ask you something… _alone_ …' & then his friends left. Then, I said, 'She didn't actually say anything to me, but I think my friend likes you. What do you think of her?' And he was all like, 'Who are you talking about?' So I pointed at you... and he was all like 'Oh, you mean Carly? Yeah, she's really cool.' So, just to be clear, I asked him. 'Would you go on a date with her?'"

"And?" Carly asked, now very anxious even though Sam had done a great job not making Carly sound desperate at all.

" _And_ …" Sam continued, "Well, actually, I'd rather not tell you the rest because I don't want to ruin the surprise. Let's just say, I think you'll be having some fun this weekend," Sam said, leaving still a hint of mystery, yet at the same time, blatantly revealing that he was into Carly.

"Holy chiz, Sam, you're amazing!" Carly said, pulling her into a hug.

"He seems like a great guy," Sam said. "I didn't want you to miss a chance at a great relationship just 'cause you were too...afraid to say something to him," Sam finished after just a slight stutter, glancing at Freddie as she finished her thought.

 **Freddie & Carly chatted a bit as the trio walked into the school, but Sam was stuck in her own thoughts. Recently, when she thought about Freddie, she usually thought of an amazing friend who she liked to fool around with,…but from time to time, she imagined more.**

'All I could think about in chapter 2 was how badly I wanted to be in a loving, sexual dating relationship,' Sam thought. 'Would Freddie ever want to date me again? Probably not. I blew it…I was too mean to him…too crazy. It doesn't matter that I've mellowed out. If he wanted me, he'd ask right? Or maybe this 'benefits' thing is exactly what I wanted. Maybe I don't even want a dating relationship anyway. Maybe I was just ready for sex with someone I trust. Freddie & I have an awesome relationship…just not a _dating_ one. All I know is that I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize _this_ relationship.'

 **By the time the first bell rang, Sam had convinced herself that she didn't want to date Freddie, that their relationship was perfect as it is, but there was still a hint of doubt. She just ignored it.**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	23. Ch 23: If This Shower Were the States

**Ch. 23:** **If This Shower Were the States...**

 **...**

 **Ok, this bitch just does NOT like commas, only 3 periods where commas should be. Also semicolons where it's not grammatically correct. My fucking God, it's annoying. Also, still with the no contractions anywhere bullshit (sigh).**

 **...**

"I'm not sure Ackerman realizes how ironically funny putting this stuff of flash cards actually is," Sam chuckled as she and Freddie went through their anatomy quiz info on flash cards together at the end of 8th period.

"I don't get it," said naïve little Freddie. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Really? Well, if I were to _flash_ you, Freddie," Sam said suggestively, yet quietly, "I would be quickly showing you my tits or crotch," Sam explained, feeling silly that she even needed to explain the pun. "And these flash cards have pictures of crotches on them…crotches that are shown quickly, for the purpose of studying."

"Oh," Freddie lightly chuckled. "Flashing flash cards…I get it. Yeah, that's funny."

"Well, it's not as funny if I have to explain it," she said, teasing him.

"Hey, just 'cause my mind isn't in the gutter all the time like _yours_ doesn't mean _I_ don't think dirty sometimes, Sam," Freddie said in a hushed voice.

 **Sam smiled, knowing full well how dirty he could be.**

 **Just then the bell rang.**

"Finally!" Freddie said, standing up & heading for the gym. "You ready to lift weights again?" he asked, ready to set the bar a little higher.

"Oh _yeah_ , I forgot that we're doing weight lifting, like, twice a week," Sam said as they approached the gym.

"I'll meet you over there once I get changed," he said. Sam, once again, was still in her shorts from dance class & didn't need the change.

* * *

 **Three minutes later, Freddie joined Sam in the weight room. She'd already found their clipboard with their numbers from Monday. Their teacher sat in the corner supervising, but not really doing anything. He was a very lazy man…**

"So, we're supposed to go up to the next weight for all the lifts we passed last week, & try again on the ones that we failed," Sam reminded Freddie as he picked up some free weights.

"Let's start with arm curls," he said.

 **On Monday, they'd only been required to lift 5 lbs, & they could choose to lift anywhere from 6 to 10 lbs this time. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he settled for 8 lbs, finishing easily.**

"Let _mama_ show you how it's done," Sam said, scribbling down an 8 in Freddie's column, handing him the clipboard,  & grabbing the 9 pound weights. She too finished easily.

"Nice," he said, moving over to the bench press, setting it at 50 lbs again.

"You'll get it this time, Freddie," Sam encouraged, remembering that this was one of the few lifts he'd failed on Monday. She stood above his head, spotting the bar just in case while Freddie began to pump iron. "…4… 5… 6….. 7….8…" Sam counted for him.

 **Freddie was slowing down, but he wasn't going to fail again. Summoning a bit of strength from who knows where, he pushed, giving it his all.**

"Come on Freddie, you got this…9… You got this, Freddie, do it!" Sam encouraged. "…10! Nice job, Freddie," Sam said, grabbing the bar & helping him set it in the holder.

" _That_ is really tough," Freddie said, standing up while Sam added 5 lbs to each side of the bar. "I didn't think I was going to finish there for a moment."

"I knew you'd finish," Sam said, proudly. "You ready to get schooled again, Benson?" she taunted playfully. Sam laid down & pumped out 10 reps at 60 lbs, slowing down only slight on the last rep.

"Nice," Freddie said, helping her set the bar as she had for him.

 **They went to the leg curls & leg press. Sam went first, struggling only slightly having raised the leg press by 20 lbs from her Monday weight & the leg curls by 10 lbs. Freddie raised both by 25 lbs, finishing with no problem.**

"You've got me beat in the arms, Puckett," Freddie complemented, moving onto another machine. "But, I've got you in the legs."

"Aren't men supposed to be stronger than women in just about everything?" Sam said, setting up for the shoulder press. "I'm starting to think you're more of a boy than a man, Benson," she teased.

"Come on, Sam," Freddie defended. "I _know_ you know how much of a man I am."

 **He gave her a wink that sent a shiver down her spine. Sam had to give that one to him. He aroused her & satisfied her very much like a man. Also, she still wasn't sure how big his cock was when he got hard, she was just positive that it was at least 7 inches, maybe more.**

 **After doing their shoulder press, leg extensions, & a few other lifts, they went back into the gym with the others who had finished.**

"I can't believe how unstructured this gym class is," Freddie said, looking around, trying to decide what he wanted to do.

"Yeah, most days we just play random sports," Sam said. "And on days where we lift or run, he just gives us free time afterwards."

"So, do you wanna play soccer?" Freddie asked. "Or would you rather head for the showers?"

 **Sam returned Freddie's wink & headed wordlessly for their locker room. Freddie followed closely behind, smiling.**

"I really turn you on, don't I?" Freddie bragged, pulling his shirt over his head once they were by their lockers.

"Don't get too cocky, Freddie," Sam teased, patting his cock though his shorts as she said the word 'cocky'. Freddie got a chuckle out of her pun.

"Nice one," he complimented, pulling his shorts off as well while Sam sat & removed her shirt, revealing a black sports bra. "I bet you couldn't go a whole shower without looking at me," he challenged, standing a few feet from her, his erection poking through his boxers just inches away from Sam's face.

"Is that a challenge?" Sam said, looking only briefly at his dick before looking away, realizing that looking was exactly what he wanted. She removed her bra, revealing her breasts, exciting Freddie.

"Yeah, it's a challenge," he said, not even sure why he'd come up with the challenge. "Don't even acknowledge that I'm naked, right next to you. I bet you can't do it," he said, sliding down his boxers, revealing his penis.

 **Before he'd removed his shorts, Sam nonchalantly looked to the side, deciding she was up for the challenge.**

"Sticking it in my face isn't fair, Freddie, but I'll take that challenge."

 **His cock was, at most, 8 inches away from her since he was standing, she was sitting, & her new locker was next to his.**

 **Knowing she couldn't resist him, he reached down & rubbed his cock slowly, just waiting for a response, but he got none. Sam slid her pants & panties off in one motion & headed for the shower, appearing to ignore Freddie completely.**

 **She, of course, couldn't ignore him entirely. Sam was actually _extremely_ horny today  & she was getting wet just knowing what he was doing as she walked past him, but she wasn't about to let Freddie win this challenge.**

 **Sam entered the showers, followed closely by Freddie. Sam started up her water, getting soap on her body. He started up his water too, now trying to come up with a better way to get her to look at him. Deciding to act a little more rashly, Freddie, who also had a bit of soap on him now, left his shower & approached Sam, like he had the day before when he surprised her.**

 **She saw him coming out of the corner of her eye, but she washed her legs anyway, allowing him to come up right behind her.**

"We never actually said I couldn't touch _you_ ," Freddie said, grabbing her ass & then running his hands down the sides of her legs. Sam just lathered her hair, taking no mind to him, yet secretly loving his closeness anyway.

 **Freddie got even closer, giving her a full hug from behind. His cock was now throbbing against her ass as his hand ventured up to her breasts. Sam arched her back & gasped silently, but still said nothing & didn't stop washing her hair as he fondled her soapy boobs, playing with her nipples too.**

"I know you want to touch me, Sam," he said, now grinding slowly against her ass, truly not sure what has got into him. "Just reach back & grab my cock. It's okay, really," Freddie teased. Sam was now using every ounce of focus in her to not do just that. As a result, she was now not actually cleaning herself. Instead, she was just standing there, allowing him to grope her however he pleased, but she said nothing & didn't touch him, meaning she still hadn't lost.

"Well, if you're not going to touch _me_ , Sam, I'll just have to touch _you_ ," he said, allowing one hand to leave her chest & trail down past her navel. Sam's breath hitched as he passed her pubic hairs, but still she held still, saying nothing…until he touched her clit.

 **This was clearly _not_ fair, which was why Sam continued to play along, even though she let out a quiet, yet still audible moan of pleasure as he ran circles with his middle finger.**

"What was _that_ , Sam?" Freddie teased, hearing the moan. Sam said nothing, but instead began to grind up against Freddie, not even realizing she was doing it.

 **Not quite sure he'd won yet, Freddie traveled down a little farther still & inserted his middle finger into her wet, awaiting pussy.**

"Oh fuck," Sam whispered.

"I knew you couldn't resist," Freddie said, pushing his finger in a little farther as he continued to rub his dick on her.

"That wa—oh, fuck—wasn't fair," Sam said softly, admitting defeat, allowing him to finger her from behind.

"Yeah, but I was right," Freddie said. "I told you to pretend I wasn't even here…"

"Just shut up & finger me, Freddie," Sam said, moaning loudly, no longer trying to stifle her moans. Doing just as he'd asked, Sam reached behind her & began to stroke his soapy cock, keeping her grip wet & tight.

"Oh my God, Sam, I _love_ the way you touch me," Freddie said, getting his hips into it a little.

"You're gonna make mama cum, baby," Sam said, arching her back once again. Her body shook a little as Freddie sped up.

"You like it when I do this, don't you," he said, finally remembering to curl his finger like she'd shown him the day before.

"Yes!" Sam cried. "Fuck me right there, oh fuck, oh Freddie, oh…" losing control, Sam had to stop stroking him as her whole body shook with pleasure. Freddie kept his finger pushed right on her G-spot as she orgasmed, making it difficult for her to stay standing. Noticing that she was going limp & putting all her weight on him, Freddie removed his finger & held her up.

"Freddie, let me sit down," Sam requested. She was actually feeling light headed, he'd fingered her so well. Fulfilling her request, he guided her to the wet shower floor where she leaned against the tile wall out of the stream of water. "Freddie, that was so sexy. You're amazing!" she said between deep breaths.

 **Freddie sat too & leaned against the wall beside her.**

"Always happy to be of service," he replied in a cheesy voice. Sam rolled her eyes. It didn't take long for Sam's light headed feeling to subside; after which, she reached over & grabbed Freddie's cock once more. "Well, hey there," Freddie said, slightly surprised, having figured that she was too stimulated to finish him off.

"I feel like I really owe you after that one," Sam smirked as she played with his balls, then stroked his shaft again. "Just relax, okay?"

 **Freddie did just that by leaning against the shower wall and watching her jack him off. After just about a minute, she had him moaning pretty loudly… but her arm was getting tired.**

"Hey, Freddie, this position is making me tired," she said, slowing down. "I know… stand up."

 **He did as he was told, thinking she was going to stand too… but she didn't. Instead Sam repositioned herself in front of him on her knees. She had his cock aimed right at her face and was pumping with her other hand.**

 **Freddie continued to moan once she started up again.**

"Wow, Sam, you are…really good at…I'm getting close…"

"Good," Sam smirked, excited to finish him. "Because I want you to cum on my face." Freddie's eyes bugged wide.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, yeah, Freddie," Sam encouraged, stroking with both hands now. "Cum on me. Cum on my face…"

"Oh, God, yeah…I'm really close Sam," Freddie informed.

"Come in my mouth, you dirty boy," Sam said, still stroking, sending Freddie over the edge.

"Oh, God, yes!" he moaned.

 **He came, letting his cum fly right at her. She stopped stroking him once she realized he was ejaculating and instead held his cock aimed at her opened mouth. The first wave shot a bit far, landing mostly in her hair, but the rest landed on Sam's awaiting tongue or in her mouth.**

 **She smiled, remembering just how much she loved the way he tasted. This was the first time, however, that Freddie was aware she was tasting his cum.**

"Oh, God, Sam, that was _so_ hot," Freddie said, also feeling just a bit weak. He stayed standing, however, as Sam wiped his cum off of his dick  & licked her hands clean. "I, um…sorry. I got it in your hair," Freddie smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Damn. Now I'm going to have to take a shower…oh wait a minute," Sam said sarcastically. They both laughed as Freddie took Sam by the hands & helped her stand up.

"I hope that didn't, like, taste bad or anything," he said, realizing that she'd not only taken in his jizz, but swallowed it too. This thought sent an involuntary twitch back to his dick.

"Oh, no, it was fine," Sam smiled. "I know this might sound weird, but I actually _like_ how it tasted," she admitted.

"Awesome, 'cause watching you eat my cum was a _major_ turn on," Freddie said as they both returned to their showers  &, basically, started washing themselves all over again.

"Hey, Freddie?" Sam asked as they finished their showers.

"What's up, Sam?" he replied, drying off.

"You don't feel like all we do is fool around, right?" Sam wondered, hoping that their relationship was still a friendship, & not just the benefits.

"No, silly," Freddie said as they headed for the lockers. "Yeah, we fool around, but you're my friend first, Sam. You are _not_ just some girl to fool around with…you're really special. I love you, Sam."

 **Sam grinned as Freddie laid on the mat, ignoring clothes entirely. He had said pretty much exactly what she'd been hoping to hear.**

"Thanks, Freddie. I love you too, buddy."

 **Sam's phone chimed, so she checked it. It was a text from Carly.**

'OMG! Thank you so much, Sam! Chad asked if I wanted to get a smoothie after school. I'll be home by 8 to plan _iCarly_ …& I won't be late again, I promise.'

"Chad asked Carly out," Sam smiled, joining Freddie on the mat. "They're going to the Groovie Smoothie after school. She gave Freddie a sideways hug & cuddled up next to him, both still naked.

"So we don't have to rush out of here after school," Freddie concluded, noticing school was almost over. He reached over & brushed a bit of Sam's hair behind her ear.

 **They laid there & relaxed, just holding each other. An amazing feeling of relaxation was still pounding though Sam's body & she didn't want to move. Freddie continued to play with her hair, thankful she'd got his jizz out of it… _that'd_ be a funny thing to try to explain…**

 **Sam gave Freddie a peck on the cheek, pretending for a moment that he was her boyfriend.**

"Oh, yeah," Sam said, sitting up. "I have to pick my mom up at the clinic," she said, grabbing clean clothes & getting dressed.

"How are you gonna do that?" Freddie asked, sitting up. "You don't have a car."

 **Sam gave Freddie a puppy dog face; the type of face she'd give to Carly if she wanted a favor.**

"Will _you_ take me?" she asked, trying to be cute.

 **Freddie stood up with a grin on his face.**

"Ok," he said, grabbing his pants. "We'd better get going."

 **How could he say no to Sam when she was naked?**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	24. Ch 24: One Step Together

**Ch. 24:** **One Step Together**

 **...**

 **I cannot believe this bitch used semicolons instead of commas...Jesus Christ...**

 **...**

 **When Freddie entered the gym that Thursday, the teacher was already dividing students into four groups. Four goals were set up, two on each side of the gym.**

"Benson, group 2," he said, pointing at the group across from Sam's team.

"You're going down, Benson," Sam taunted, expecting to win at floor hockey again. To her surprise however, the teacher didn't get hockey equipment from the storage room. He, instead, returned with soccer balls.

 **Freddie ended up guarding Sam & they quickly found out that he was better than she was. Even though Sam pushed Freddie around the whole time, he usually managed to take the ball from her without pushing back.**

 **By the end, they both ended up very sweaty & Freddie's team was ahead by two goals.**

"Soccer is just hockey without sticks," Sam complained as they entered their locker room after an invigorating workout.

"Well, it looks like you're no good without a stick, Puckett," Freddie teased. Sam punched him in the chest.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his shirt. It hadn't hurt that bad, but Freddie'd never tell her. He knew she was holding back & that, if he said her hits didn't hurt anymore, she'd bring the heat.

 **Sam just laughed as she headed, it seemed, for the toilets, which were near the showers. She pulled off her shirt, tossing it at her locker, & unclasped her bra before she even got there.**

 **Freddie pulled off all of his clothes & tucked his towel around his waist. There was a red spot on his chest where Sam hit him, but he didn't really care. As he went to the showers, Sam was lying in wait. ****After dance class, she'd taken her extra towel & gotten it damp. She was just feeling mischievous & she knew that whipping someone with a wet towel was actually sort of painful. Freddie rounded the corner & Sam pounced, whipping him in the stomach with the damp cloth.**

"Whoa! Sam what are you…? Hey!" he said, dodging a second attack. It didn't hurt that bad, but he needed to defend himself.

 **Having nothing on hand, Freddie removed the towel from around his waist & whipped back. He felt that Sam had an advantage, because she still had on her bra & panties while he was now completely naked, though her bra was unclasped, allowing her breasts to have _some_ breathing room. Freddie wasn't really thinking about any of that though, as he was busy defending himself.**

 **Sam laughed as he backed up, trying to block her blows with his dry towel. He couldn't attack back since his towel wasn't wet, as dry towels don't whip very well.**

"Sam, don't make me tackle you," he said, somewhat jokingly, as she backed him up over the mat. They were both laughing as Sam whipped two more times. "Sam, this is silly…this is your last warning!" Sam had Freddie backed up against the lockers.

"What'cha gonna do, Benson," Sam said with a smirk. "You're not going to actually tackle a gi—ah!" Sam yelped as Freddie dropped his towel & lunged at her. Sam whipped once more, but Freddie grabbed the towel & yanked it out of her hands. "Freddie, what are you going to—" Sam was cut off again as he grabbed her around the arms & wrestled her to the ground on the mat. Her bra straps fell off of her shoulders as he brought her to the ground, exposing her breasts fully. They were right up in Freddie's face.

 **Sam's mind was running wild. She hadn't been thinking about Freddie sexually at all…It was only her intention to tease him. She hadn't expected him to end up on top of her like this. Her surprise had betrayed her, for she could have easily wrestled Freddie & gotten on top. She was now, however, pinned. Freddie was sitting on Sam's thighs with his firm dick resting just below her belly button. His hands kept her wrists pinned down on the mat above her head. Her bra was still around one arm up by their hands.**

"I warned you, Puckett, " Freddie laughed, getting a good look at her tits. Sam struggled so he put all his weight on her, his chest was now pressed against her breasts. She was sure to get free unless Freddie played a card he always kept up his sleeve. See, Sam Puckett was VERY ticklish. Freddie never dared tickle her for fear of retribution, but a wrestling match is _exactly_ the time to play that sort of wildcard.

 **Sam pulled her hands free of Freddie's grasp & was about the easily turn them over to pin Freddie. Just before she got the chance, however, Freddie grabbed her sides & tickled.**

"No one messes with Freddie Benson!" he called out, still being silly.

"He he he he, Freddie, no! He he ha ha," Sam melted to his touch, completely losing control as she giggled. She tried to tickle back, losing her bra completely in the process, but wasn't doing a very good job. "P…please, stop! I'll stop, I'll stop! You win!" she laughed. Sam actually didn't mind being tickled that much, it was just losing control that she wasn't used to. Freddie had won this one fair & square, so she conceded.

 **Freddie stopped his attacks as they both laughed. Sam reached around him & gave him a hug. Freddie was collapsed on top of her, but still recognized the hug. His head was actually beside hers near her ear they were so close. He was too busy laughing to get up.**

"Oh my God, that was hilarious," she said still giggling.

"It wasn't exactly fair," he exclaimed. "I'm not wearing… anything…at all…" Freddie's cock twitched, getting stiffer. It was as if his brain suddenly realized he was naked & on top of Sam, who was almost naked as well. Sam seemed to have just fully realized this as well, feeling his stiff cock through her panties. She bit her lip as Freddie lifted & turned his head so that they were facing each other.

 **They had never been this close…not in this way. Their genitals were basically touching, apart from Sam's panties, which were _very_ thin. Feeling the awkwardness setting in, Freddie slowly began to stand up, but Sam kept her arms locked around him, refusing to let him stand. He looked back into her eyes. He could sense her longing for him…It may just be his imagination, but Sam was _definitely_ giving him a look of longing.**

"Sam, I—" Freddie was cut off by Sam's lips crashing into his. He was shocked at first, not expecting a kiss, but he quickly gave into his baser instincts & kissed back. As instinct took over, he slowly thrusted his hips, causing his dick to rub against her clit through the material. Sam bucked her hips, causing Freddie to buck as well.

 **Craving his contact, she reached down and pulled her panties off too, leaving them barely on down around her ankle. They began to rub up against each other again once she had them off. The base of his cock was rubbing up against her clit while his shaft was closer to her entrance. Freddie picked up the pace as he sucked on her lip. He then trailed kisses down her neck, just as he had when they dated. Sam arched her back, wishing more than anything for him to be inside of her.**

'What the fuck?' Sam thought, bringing her thoughts back to reality.

 **This is what she had wanted for weeks, but she wasn't ready for sex…not yet. Sam pushed Freddie away, causing his to stop humping her.**

"Oh… oh my God, Sam, I'm so sorry," he said, thinking he'd made a mistake. He was sure that he'd crossed a line & he'd gotten too close to actually having sex…something she clearly wasn't ready for. "I…I don't know what came over me."

"Freddie, no!" she said, pulling him in for another hug, a hug without humping. "I…I loved it. We just have to stop. We, uh…I don't have birth control."

 **Freddie gulped. He'd _really_ been about to fuck Sam. So what if it would have been his first time? It's not like he hadn't thought about it often…it's not like she didn't care for him. It's not like they hadn't come really close quite a few times already.**

"Oh, right," he said, rolling off of her and lying beside her. "I… don't have condoms either."

"Look, Freddie, I'm sorry I wasn't prepared. I don't want this to be weird, ok? I care way too much about you to let this get weird," Sam said, turning on her side towards him.

"So, now what?" Freddie asked. "Do you want me to get some condoms so we can…you know…do this some other time? Or do you just wanna pretend this didn't happen & go back to just hands?"

"I don't know about either of those things, but I know _something_ I'd like to do right now…" Sam said, getting an idea. It was actually an idea she'd almost done the day before, but hadn't followed through. "Hey, Freddie, do you want me to suck your cock? You know, just as friends…?" Sam giggled, remembering that she'd though those exact words about a week ago…only at the time, she'd been joking with herself.

 **Freddie couldn't believe his ears.**

"You…you actually want to…?"

"I guess we could just pretend this didn't happen, if you really want to," Sam said, sitting up. "But I don't know if I really want that."

"Holy, chiz, no! I mean yes! You...um, you can suck it," he said. Sam already had her hand around the base of his cock. She gave it a slow stroke, causing Freddie to buck his hips again.

 **Sam got on her knees beside him as he laid on his back. Bending down, she gave his dick a lick, starting at his base & ending at his tip. She licked the tip of his cock a few times before putting his head in her mouth completely. Freddie gasped as he felt the warmth of Sam's mouth & the wetness of her saliva on his throbbing, 8-inch, cock.**

 **Sam decided in that moment that her daydreams of dating Freddie once again were just silly. She had a great thing going with her best friend, & she was gonna show him just how great of a friend she was to him. She'd be the kind of friend who deserved his love; the kind of friend that he'll want to be friends with forever, with or without a sexual aspect to their relationship…**

"Do you like that?" Sam asked. She bobbed her head up & down a few times, causing her tongue to slide over his head.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Freddie moaned, grabbing her ass & squeezing. "I…oh my God!" Loving the taste of his pre-cum, Sam bobbed her head more quickly, making him moan. "Sam. Oh, fuuuck. Oh Sammy," he called, bucking his hips, plunging deep into her mouth. Well…deep, but not too deep. He didn't want to choke her. Usually, Sam thought it was hilarious when Freddie cussed, but when they were like this, it was the sexiest thing ever. Feeling the wetness at her core growing, she picked up the pace, wanting nothing more than to satisfy him.

 **It was a dream come true, for both of them, really. Freddie had imagined Sam's pretty face many times while pleasuring himself in bed. For Sam, the idea of sucking Freddie's cock was a fantasy that she'd entertained often as well.**

 **Sam pulled her head up & stroked his cock hard with her right hand, turning her head to look up at Freddie's face.**

"Oh, fuck! Sam, you're so amazing!" Freddie called, thrusting in rhythm with her pumps.

"What else can I do for you, baby?" Sam said, stroking a few more times before putting him back in her mouth & sucking gently.

 **His mind was going at 100 miles per hour.**

"I wanna see that cute pussy, baby," Freddie requested. Sam was anxious to oblige. Scooting her knees towards his head, Sam laid down on her side half beside him, half on top of him, so that her hips were on the mat by his face but she could still continue to suck his cock.

"I'm all yours, Freddie," Sam said, aiming one knee up in the air revealing her wet pussy. Freddie also turned on his side a bit so Sam had an easier time going down on him. He reached across his body and touched her, feeling her writhe under his touch. Freddie smiled.

"Oh, fuck, Sam," Freddie said, thrusting into her mouth slowly as she bobbed her head to the rhythm. "Oh, God, that's good!" Freddie decided to put his finger in her. It was quite different from this angle, but Freddie loved that he was so much closer. Sam didn't respond verbally…her mouth was full, but he could tell she was loving it by the way she moved her hips against his hand. "I…oh, could you slow down just a little…yeah…oh fuck!" Freddie said, telling her exactly how he liked it. She began to bob her head just a little slower, setting a slow, steady pace. He was so hard for her. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to return the favor," Freddie said.

 **Before Sam really realized what he was doing, Freddie had leaned forward & gave her clit a few licks.**

"Oh, fuck, oh Freddie!" Sam called taking his cock out of her mouth for just a moment. "Oh my God, give me more, give me more!" Freddie grabbed her ass with both hands so he could pull himself close & control the pace. He realized he could see her ass hole, but this didn't gross him out in the slightest. No, if anything, it was _even more_ sexy to see her fully exposed  & vulnerable, yet totally comfortable with it at the same time.

 **After a moment, they repositioned slightly still on their sides. Sam resumed her steady pace & Freddie continued to lick her clit. Each of them had one leg a bit high so the other could have better access to their bodies. Freddie soon found that Sam's pussy tasted quite nice…it wasn't necessarily a good taste, but it definitely wasn't a bad taste either. He really, really enjoyed the taste though because it meant he was pleasing her. He was so close to cumming, he couldn't stop thrusting if he tried.**

 **Sam was grinding her hips into his face as she shook & moaned. Deciding to give a little more, he pushed his tongue as deep into her as it could go. Sam gasped, stopping all motion for just a moment. He pushed his tongue in & out, making her moan loudly.**

"Oh, Freddie…oh…oh…aah…" her moans were really getting him aroused though they became stifled as she took him back into her mouth.

"Sam, I'm gonna come," he said, pumping away into her soft, wet mouth. He resumed licking her like crazy. Sam caressed his lower back as she continued to please him. After just a few more seconds, Freddie froze & she felt his cock twitch with her lips. "Fuuuuuck," he moaned quietly into her crotch. He didn't stop licking as he came in her mouth. The feeling & taste were so arousing, Sam couldn't hold on for much longer. Grinding her clit against his tongue as she swallowed his seed, she went over the edge, spasming along with Freddie.

 **Freddie let a few moans escape as he licked but Sam kept her mouth in place, swallowing his cum as he filled her mouth. Finally, when she was sure he was done, she removed his dick from her mouth & collapsed onto her back, still shaking slightly with pleasure.**

"Freddie, that was indescribable," Sam said trying to catch her breath. Freddie was still on his side using her thigh like a pillow.

"Wow…" he panted sitting up. "You're an animal! I feel like I should've bought you dinner first," he joked.

"Take me to IHOP!" Sam said, sitting up too, getting excited. "I haven't been to IHOP in like, forever!"

"Seriously?" Freddie said. "I was actually joking, but I haven't been there in a while either."

"Oh my God, please take me there for dinner," Sam begged. "I don't have any money, but I _really_ want pancakes."

"Ok, that's fine with me," Freddie said.

 **Sam tackle-hugged Freddie.**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best friend _ever_ , I love you!" she rambled, pushing him back onto his back & ending up sideways & on top of him. They were both a bit weak still from their recent orgasms.

"I just love to see you happy," Freddie smiled, attempting to give her a hug from the awkward angle she'd put them in. "And it's nice to know we're on the same page…I love you too, Sam," he said.

 **Sam sat up in surprise.**

"Oh my gosh, did I really just say that?" she asked, blushing slightly. "I mean, I was thinking it,… but I didn't realize I'd said it…"

"Oh," Freddie responded now feeling awkward. "Well…you meant it, right? That you love me?"

"I…well…yeah. I meant it, Freddie," Sam said, shyly. "How could I do this with you if I didn't love you?"

"I _totally_ agree," Freddie said as Sam moved onto her side beside him, caressing his chest with her finger absentmindedly. "I've loved you for a long time, really," he said. "Even before we dated, I loved you as my friend. You _really_ are the best friend a guy could have."

"Can you do me a favor, Freddie?" Sam asked, holding him close.

"Sure, baby, what can I do?" Freddie said to his best friend in the world.

"Two things, actually," she said, getting a second idea when he called her baby. "First, I still like it when you call me baby. I know we're not, like, dating or anything, but when we did date, you called me baby all the time & I really liked it…so, yeah, feel free to call me that when we are alone."

"I think I can do that," he smiled. "I think I've actually called you baby a few times while we were touching each other," he said. "It just sort of felt like the right thing to say, you know?"

"Exactly," Sam smiled. "And one more thing. I know that you love me, you even said so when we broke up & you said it again just now…it's just that sometimes life gets stressful & I forget, you know? Keep reminding me that you love me. Sometimes I just need to know that someone cares."

"Hey, the same goes for me, ok?" Freddie requested. "You have no idea how nice it is to know that you still care about me even though it's been over a year since we dated. I never stopped loving you, you know."

"I know, baby…I know," Sam said, closing her eyes as she hugged him from the side. "Part of me always knew you cared. You really _are_ my best friend."

 **...**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	25. Ch 25: A Red Wrench in the Plans

**Ch. 25:** **A Red Wrench in the Plans**

 **...**

 **Jesus Christ, this chick had no faith in her reader's abilities to grasp why characters say what they do. When Gibby asked about the chip, she, literally, put, "It didn't make any sense to him," immediately after the question. Really? I didn't get that it didn't make sense. It's an unusual idea to have a chip in your head, but no, I wouldn't have gotten that Gibby would've been confused! Jesus fucking Christ, man.**

 **Say what you will about my stories, I don't shit on your intelligence like that. There were also several other examples as well that I don't care to mention.**

 **Also, I'm surprised she didn't put apostrophes around character's thoughts in the second half. She did before for the most part.**

 **...**

"Oh my God, Chad asked me out! I still can't believe it!" Carly said, jumping up & down, paying no mind to her lunch.

"Wait, I thought he asked you out on _Wednesday_ ," Freddie asked after he finished a bite of ravioli. Sam was chowing down on her noodles and didn't even look up.

"Well, not really," Carly said. "He just wanted to hang out after school on Wednesday. He _then_ asked me to be his girlfriend this morning between 2nd  & 3rd period today. Though he's never seen _iCarly_ ," Carly clarified.

"Did you say he's _never_ seen _iCarly_?" Sam said, taking her face out of her pasta.

"Yeah, that's right," Carly said. "He told me that his little sister watches all the time, but he never bothered. He'll be watching _tonight_ though," Carly smiled. Freddie looked over to where the artsy kids always sat. Chad was just now sitting down.

"Why doesn't your _boyfriend_ wanna eat lunch with you?" he asked.

"You should go over there," Sam told Carly.

 **Carly gave her a slightly worried look.**

"I won't look _clingy_ , will I?" she asked.

"You worry too much," Sam said, taking a bite out of her garlic bread. "Juth go sit with him."

"Ok, I _will_ ," Carly said, then picked up her tray & got ready to walk over to the artsy table. "It's not like I don't already know most of the people over there from art club anyway…See you guys after Art Club tonight," she said, walking. Carly tapped Chad on the shoulder, getting his attention. The blonde boy greeted her with a smile & offered her the seat beside him.

"It looks like it's just you & me, Puckett" Freddie said as he watched her chug her chocolate milk.

"And _me_ , Gibbeh," Gibby said, setting his tray down.

"Hey, Gib," Sam said, ravenously resuming the rendezvous with her ravioli.

"Hey, Gibby," Freddie said. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were in second lunch."

"Yeah, I did…" Gibby said. "Until Howard switched his class' lunch so he can make out with Briggs during their break in the teacher's lounge."

"Dude, I'm eating here!" Sam said, totally grossed out by the thought.

"Yeah, man, that's disgusting," Freddie said, putting down his fork. "Doesn't Howard have a wife?"

"Probably. Let's move on here."

"So, are the Bulldogs gonna win tonight?" Freddie asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, there's no way we can lose to East Side," he said, starting on his lunch. "Their team is _terrible_ this year. Are you guys coming to Wendy's again? I doubt they'll be partying so hard tonight since her parents'll be there, but we'll probably play games or watch a movie."

"I don't know," Freddie said. "After last week, my mom's a bit suspicious. She's actually been out of town visiting family all week & she gets home Sunday, but I promised her I wouldn't stay out late &, trust me, she'll know if I stay out late. Maybe _next_ weekend," he said.

"Awesome," Gibby replied. "Oh &, by the way, you're mom's crazy. If you need me to cover for you again, just let me know."

"Thanks man," Freddie said. "I hate that she always knows where I am 'cause of this dang chip in my head!"

"A chip in your head?" Gibby asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess I never told you. Well, it's a long story, but the short version is that my mom has a locator chip in my head so she knows where I am at all times. It's just good that you only live a block away from Sam. I'm pretty sure she believed me when I said I stayed the night at your place last weekend when actually I was… uh… sleeping on Sam's couch," he fibbed.

 **Sam did her best to hide a knowing grin.**

"The bell's gonna ring any minute now," Sam said, getting up. She needed to go to the restroom before her next class. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

'This quiz is really easy,' Freddie thought as he filled in the blanks labeling male & female sexual organs.

 **As ridiculous as it seemed, Freddie's 'study sessions' with Sam had actually helped. With each blank he had to fill, Freddie visualized Sam spreading her legs for him, allowing him to touch her as he recited the vocabulary words.**

 **He finished his quiz & glanced over at Sam, now quite aroused.**

'Oh man, I want to push her up against a wall,' he thought.

 **He entertained his sexual thoughts about her for the rest of class.**

* * *

 **After class they chatted on their way to gym as per usual. Once they reached the lockers, however, she entered the locker room just after him.**

"What are _you_ doing in _here_?" he asked, taking off his pants. "You're already changed…did you have something in mind?" he said suggestively as he stood, erect, in front of her.

 **Sam giggled but walked past him and took her purse from her locker.**

"We don't have time for _that_ , silly. I just have to pee," she fibbed, heading to the stall.

'Why does she need her purse to pee?' Freddie wondered.

 **He was also a bit confused as to why she had her purse with her at all. Sam can be seen with a purse from time to time, but, for the most part, she never bothered to carry it with her. Simply dismissing these thoughts from his mind, he got dressed for Gym & exited the locker room. Sam was only moments behind him, as she had to put her purse away first.**

* * *

 **Gym was invigorating. The teacher, who usually was quite lazy, had set up an elaborate obstacle course/relay race. Freddie & Sam found themselves on different teams that were evenly matched…well, mostly. The first three runs of the relay, Freddie & Sam went whenever. Freddie went first for his team in the first race & Sam went about the middle for hers, etc. But on the final run, Sam had a challenge for him.**

"I bet I can beat your best time," Sam taunted as their teams lined up for one final run.

"I doubt it, Puckett," Freddie said, watching some 9th Graders for each team start the relay.

"I'll show you," she said. "Go last for your team, I will too. We'll go head-to-head for the finish."

"In the words of Barney Stinson, challenge accepted," Freddie said, moving to the back of the line as two more people started the relay. "But what if _your_ teammates go faster than _mine_?"

"You scared, Benson?" Sam teased, watching the next groups go. Both teams were neck-in-neck.

"You wish," he smirked back.

 **They watched intently as the people in front of them raced through the obstacles, moving up in line as each person took their turn.**

 **Soon, they found themselves at the front of their respective lines. Their young teammates were still going toe-for-toe. As they climbed the final wall & slid down the other side, Freddie found his team about two seconds ahead.**

 **His teammate tagged him & he was off, not hesitating for a moment, regardless of his slight advantage. As he hopped through a sequence of tires, he could see that Sam was right behind him, wasting no time catching up. Next was a low crawl under a net one foot off the ground. Diving under the net, Sam scrapped & clawed her way forward, catching up ever so slowly to Freddie. They both touched the baseline & turned around, each now headed for a sequence of inflated rings to crawl through in a bouncy house. Freddie flopped out of the other side, having widened his lead on Sam slightly. The final obstacle, the wall, stood before him. He scaled it quickly, knowing that Sam would catch up on this part. Sure enough, Sam scaled the wall in half the time it took _him_ to do so, but he slid down the slide  & stumbled across the line just a fraction of a second before Sam.**

 **Freddie's team let out a victory cheer & Freddie received a few pats on the back before they broke for the locker rooms.**

"In your face, Puckett," Freddie taunted as they entered their locker room & he pulled off his shirt.

"You _would_ like it in my face, _wouldn't_ you. What a naughty boy, wanting to cum all over my face…" Sam teased, smacking him playfully on the ass before removing her shirt.

"Damn, Sam, you get me _so_ horny sometimes," he said, grinning as he grabbed her  & pulled her into a passionate kiss. He slid his tongue over her lower lip as he pushed her gently against the locker. Craving his contact Sam allowed him to handle her as she bit his lip, softly moaning. Freddie's hand trailed down her form, but she grabbed his wrist, preventing him from going any farther than her waistline.

"What's the matter?" Freddie smirked, pulling away from the kiss. "Mad I won the race?"

"Okay, first off, you started two seconds ahead & I was less than a second behind you, so _I_ won the race," she said returning the smirk. Freddie just rolled his eyes, still grinning. "And secondly…" she hesitated. "Maybe today, _I_ just touch _you_ ," she suggested, wanting so badly to be that amazing friend she knew he deserved.

"You don't want _me_ to touch _you_?" Freddie said, feeling really confused. He loved pleasing her. 'What is her deal today?'

"Err, yeah," Sam said, kneeling down & tugging at his shorts. "Today is your treat, m'kay? My present to you. I'll suck you off & you can cum on my face just like you said earlier," she said with a wink. Sam seemed cheerful & sincere, but Freddie could tell something was up.

"Hmm," he said as she slid off his shorts & boxers. "No, I don't think so." Sam already had his firm dick in her slender hands, but, before she could stroke him more than a few times, he grabbed her wrist stopping her & joined her on his knees on the mat so they were eye to eye. "This is really hot, Sam, &, normally, I wouldn't hesitate letting you do this,...but I know you Sam, & something's up. Why don't you want me to please _you_ too?"

"I…just wanted to give you a present…you wouldn't have to worry about pleasing me back. Today could be all about _you_ ," Sam said, hesitantly.

 **She didn't want her problems to interfere with her best friend's satisfaction. Freddie gave Sam a look. It was a look that said, 'I'm not buying that.'**

"Seriously, what's the matter?"

 **A few moments later, Sam caved.**

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you…I just didn't want to, like, gross you out."

"Just tell me what's up, Sam," Freddie said. "If it's not a big deal, we can get right back to you sucking me off," he added, jokingly. Sam grinned at his bluntness.

'He's just always so funny about this,' she thought. She loved his directness.

"I started my period last night, Freddie," Sam said, taking advice from Freddie & being direct.

"Oh," Freddie said, feeling silly.

 **He never really thought about girl's periods. He wasn't even 100% sure exactly what a period was…he knew blood was involved. It hadn't been covered in Sex Ed yet and his overprotective mother felt he didn't need to bother his pretty little boy mind about it.**

"Yeah…" Sam said feeling only slightly awkward. "If I'd have let you touch me then you'd have gotten all grossed out… menstrual blood isn't exactly the sexiest thing in the world. Even if you were somehow okay with it,…I'm not. Letting you touch me while I'm on my period is just…I'm gross right now, ok?"

"Sam, look, it's ok," Freddie said. "You're my best friend & I would _never_ want to make you uncomfortable like that. We can take a break from messing around for a week if you want."

"No, baby, I still want to make _you_ feel good, really," Sam said, running her hands down his bare chest  & resting them around the base of his cock once more.

 **Freddie smiled. She was so amazing to him & so fucking hot too. As much as he wanted to let her do it, he wanted to show her just how much _he_ cared for _her_ as well.**

"Look, Sam, not _this_ time, ok? It's not fair for _you_ to please _me_ & for _me_ not please _you_ back. If you're taking a week off, then I want to too."

"Are you sure?" she asked, finally letting go of his penis. "If it's fairness you want, I'll let you make it up to me…you know, after it's over," Freddie liked that idea, but he was making a point.

"As nice as that sounds, not this time, ok?" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "No, we've been friends-with-benefits for about two weeks now, right? It's all happened so fast…I just want you to know that even without all of that, I still really care about you. Ok, baby?"

"Ok," Sam smiled, pulling him into a hug. "I really care about _you_ too, Freddie."

"I don't want our relationship to ever be just about sex," he said, taking her by the hands & standing back up. He pulled her to her feet. "I'm gonna go out of my way this week to show you how much I care."

"You're _so_ awesome, Freddie," Sam said. "I love you."

"And I love you, Sam," Freddie said, still holding her in a close hug. After a gentle, rather tame, kiss, Freddie mischievously unclasped her bra just as he released her from his embrace. Sam just grinned at him as he pulled off his shorts from around his ankles. "Sorry…it's sort of a habit…" he joked.

 **After their races in gym, Sam needed to change her tampon again already. She grabbed her purse, taking it with her to the stall… & this time, Freddie knew why she had it. A minute later, she joined him in the shower. As they cleaned themselves, Freddie admired Sam's beautiful body. He wasn't lusting after her as he usually did, oh no. This time, he gazed with respect & admiration at her gorgeous, slender form. Sam Puckett was truly beautiful, body & mind, even if that wasn't how she felt. Freddie wanted _very_ badly to show her just how beautiful she was.**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	26. Ch 26: Our Time Ran Out

**Chapter 26:** **Our Time Ran Out**

 **...**

 **Redundant ass redundancies all around in the original, I swear.**

 **...**

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to go anywhere?" Freddie shouted. His mom was on the phone & she didn't have good news for him.

"Like I said, Freddiekins, I'll be away for another week & I need to know your safe. I've asked Lewbert & Terrence to check up on you to make sure you're okay," his mother replied.

"Lewbert? Gross!" Freddie shouted back. "Mom, this is ridiculous! What did I do to make you think I need to be caged up like this? I can take care of myself, I'm not a little kid anymore! And his name is T-Bo! He's told you that, like, 20 times!"

"Freddie Benson, you do _not_ talk to your mother that way," she snapped back. "I forbid you to leave the apartment this week except for school. That is the end of this discussion!"

"No, mom," Freddie said, putting his foot down. "I am going to Carly's to do _iCarly_ & there's nothing you can do to stop me. I thought you were gonna start treating me like an adult! Do I need to move out _again_?"

"Don't you dare, Freddie Benson!" his mom shrilled back over the phone. "I am your mother & if I tell you to stay home then—" Freddie tapped the red button on his phone, hanging up on his mother for the first time. He then muted his ringer, knowing that she'd be calling back repeatedly until he picked up. If she wasn't going to be back from Utah until next Sunday, he was going to have a good time for nine days.

 **Still fuming over his mother's irrational fears, he stormed out of his room, grabbing his emergency overnight bag on his way out. He wasn't sure where he wanted to stay tonight, he just didn't want to be home since that was _exactly_ where she wanted him to be.**

 **Before he left the apartment, Freddie noticed T-Bo in the kitchen.**

"Hey, your mom wanted me to check up on you. What up with _that_?" he asked, making what appeared to be a bunch of peanut butter  & jelly sandwiches on a stick.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," Freddie said. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, man. What you need?" T-Bo said, biting into a spare sandwich.

"If Lewbert comes up here, just tell him 'bleargeaarahh' or something. If he asks, I'm home, but I'm sleeping."

"Sure thing, little man," T-Bo said with a grin. "Where you really gonna be? With your lady friends?"

 **He gave Freddie a little eye wag. T-Bo was convinced that with friends as hot as Carly and Sam, he _had_ to be dating one of them. He was _almost_ right.**

"See ya, dude," Freddie grinned as he left the apartment & crossed the hall to Carly's place.

"Knock, knock," he said, letting himself in. Carly quickly pulled her face off of Chad's, only slightly startled. "Oh, uh… sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything," Freddie apologized.

"Hey, Freddie," Chad said, standing up to shake his hand. "It's nice to actually meet you."

"Oh, hey, you too," Freddie said, still upset about his mom but putting on a smile to meet Carly's new boyfriend.

"You know, I've only seen a couple of your guys' videos, but you're really funny, man," Chad complemented.

"Thanks," Freddie smiled. "Hey, is Spencer here?" he asked Carly. He'd hoped to talk to her about his mom, but he didn't want to interrupt her date.

"I'm pretty sure he's in his room," Carly said as Chad joined her back on the couch & they resumed watching their movie. Freddie took a few steps towards Spencer's bedroom before Carly stopped him. She had a silly grin on her face. "Oh…Freddie, you might want to wait if you want to talk with him…he's got a girl in there."

"Ok, well, I'll just go upstairs & leave you two be," Freddie said, heading to the studio a bit depressed. He'd really hoped he could let some stress out by talking to a friend. He was happy that Carly & Spencer both had someone to be with, he just wished _he_ had someone too.

 **As he entered the studio, he tossed his bag down & flopped on to the nearest beanbag chair.**

"What up, Fred-wad?" Sam called from another bean bag chair on the other side of the room, facing away from him. She was messing around on his laptop.

"Oh, hey," Freddie said, slightly startled. "I didn't see you over there. What's up?"

"I came over early to hang out with Carls before the show, but she's busy," Sam said, slaying a goat in her Dungeon RPG.

"Actually, same here," he said, picking up his beanbag chair & tossing it over by her. "I'm bummed out."

"What's the matter?" she asked, setting down the computer. "Wanna talk about it?"

 **She leaned over backwards & looked straight up at him with a concerned look on her face. Part of her head ended up on Freddie's beanbag chair when she leaned back, he'd put it so close.**

"My mom has to stay in Utah for another week cuz my uncle is sick," he shared as he sat in the beanbag chair. He attempted to sit back to back with her, leaning on her in order to sit up slightly, but due to the nature of beanbag chairs, he just ended up lying down with his head adjacent to hers. "She says I'm only allowed to go to school or stay home, that's it. She's even got _Lewbert_ checking up on me."

"What? _Gross_! That's totally jank," she said. They were facing away from each other on their backs on the chairs. Freddie scooted over so that their ears were touching. It was kind of like an upside down hug. "You're not gonna do it, are you?"

"I'm _here_ , aren't I? I wasn't even supposed to come over for _iCarly_ ," he said enjoying the fruity scent of Sam's blonde curls.

"What? You're not even supposed to come over _here_? Your mom is being crazy, Benson. Why doesn't she want you to go anywhere?" Sam asked, subtly snuggling her head up against his.

"She didn't even say," Freddie said, glad he could talk out his frustration. "She's acting like she did right after Dad died, but she's being _way_ too over protective. I hung up on her a few minutes ago." Freddie was quite proud of himself for rebelling.

"Seriously?" Sam questioned, quite impressed.

 **Freddie slid his silenced phone out of his pocket to find he had five consecutive missed calls from his mother in a 3 minute time period.**

"Check it out," Freddie said, showing Sam the missed calls.

"Part of me really wants to spend the night somewhere else, just 'cause she doesn't want me to," Freddie shared, putting his phone away. "But on the other hand, I know that she'll used her GPS & see that I'm not at Bushwell if I went to Brad's, Gibby's, or your place. I'll be in even bigger trouble then."

"Doesn't she know that you aren't home right now? If she does, you're already in big trouble," Sam said, nuzzling Freddie from the side. She really liked being this close to him.

 **Usually when Sam shoved her feet in his face, she was non-verbally requesting a foot rub. Feeling her head toss around next to him made him think she wanted a head scratch. She wasn't actually requesting one, but didn't object when Freddie reached up over his shoulder & ran his fingers though her hair.**

"I'm _already_ in trouble for hanging up on her," Freddie said, playing with her locks. "But her GPS isn't very precise  & T-Bo is covering for me... As long as I'm at Carly's, mom'll never know I'm not actually home.

"Stay here then," Sam said, brainstorming out loud. "I'm spending the night tonight, sleep over with me & Carly."

"That sounds fun," Freddie smiled, still scratching her scalp, making her feel relaxed. "I haven't slept over in a few years. Mom doesn't want me too anymore 'cause she says we're all more mature now."

"Well, she's definitely right about _that_ ," Sam grinned, now _also_ reaching up past her shoulder, scratching Freddie's scalp.

 **Freddie turned his head to the side looking at Sam.**

"Do you think Chad might be bothered that I'm spending the night with his girlfriend?" Freddie asked.

 **Sam turned towards him too & stuck her tongue out, making a strange upside face at him. Freddie laughed.**

"He shouldn't have a problem with it. You've known her _way_ longer than he has."

"You're right. I'll stay the night here, assuming Carly is ok with it too," Freddie said, smiling as Sam. "Thanks for being here & talking with me. You're a great friend." Freddie leaned in & gave her an awkward kiss. Although their faces had been only a few inches apart, they were still upside down relative to each other. The kiss was only awkward because of the angle. Sam didn't mind the awkward angle, she quite enjoyed it, really.

 **After just a short sweet upside down kiss on the lips, Freddie pulled away, grinning. Sam wasn't finished however & leaned in for more. Still upside down from him, she lightly bit his lower lip & ran her tongue across both lips. Realizing that she was in the mood for a friends-with-benefits make-out session, Freddie responded by sucking her lower lip as well. After a few seconds, Freddie repositioned himself, rolling over onto his front & moving Sam onto her back. Though still relatively upside down, he was now above her & not beside her, allowing him a bit more control over how he could kiss her.**

 **Freddie dove back in for more, cradling Sam's neck with one arm as he kissed her passionately. He heard a soft moan escape Sam's lips as he nibbled her upper lip. Freddie craved her more than ever, especially having turned down a blowjob earlier that day. He kissed her chin &, moving towards her, began to trail kisses down the side of her neck, stopping only after giving her cleavage a playful peck. He could tell she wanted more, but he pulled away.**

"You're an animal, Baby," Sam responded with a smile from under him.

 **Freddie was smirking.**

"Thanks for listening," Freddie said. "And that's for caring about me."

 **They heard the door swing open. Freddie quickly rolled off of her & stood up.**

"What were you guys doing?" Carly asked, entering the room with Chad right behind her. She'd seen them though the glass.

"I, umm, err…" Freddie stuttered. He knew 'kissing' was not a good answer since their friends-with-benefits things was a secret, but he was a bad liar & couldn't exactly think of anything better to say.

"We were kissing," Sam said, also standing up. She never lied to Carly & figured now was as good a time as any to let Carly know that something was going on.

 **Carly's jaw dropped.**

"Since _when_ do you guys like each other again?" she asked, getting excited.

"You guys are dating?" Chad asked, a bit confused. "That's so cute."

"No, we're not _dating_ ," Sam replied. Freddie felt slightly hurt hearing the apprehension in her voice.

"Can we talk about this later?" Freddie said to Carly, checking his watch. Carly had come upstairs because she show was due to start in 8 minutes. He & Sam had lost track of time kissing.

 **Carly gave her friends a smirk.**

"Ok, sure…Chad, you can sit over _here_ ," she said, grabbing a chair & setting it behind where Freddie would be. Freddie picked up his laptop & returned it to his cart.

"Yeah, feel free to laugh if you think something is funny, but other than that, just please keep quiet," Freddie requested.

"Sometimes we introduce guests, but I don't think we will today," Carly explained, stretching around over by Sam who was looking for her remote.

 **Chad smiled.**

"Awesome, I can't wait,"

 **Sam, Carly, and Freddie ran through a quick itinerary as they prepared for the live web show. After the 8 minutes were up, Carly and Sam got in position and spun around on the spot.**

Freddie aimed the camera at them. "In 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"I'm Carly..."

"I'm Sam.."

"And this is _iCarly_!" they said  & Sam hit her remote button.

"Say, Carly, you like music?"

"Yeah!"

"You like All Time Low?"

"Yeah!"

"You like people doing _covers_?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"You like Austin Moon?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well, we here at _iCarly_ have a special treat for you guys. To start the episode off, we have a new cover by YouTuber, Austin Moon,  & his band performing All Time Low's 'The Party Song'!" Sam said, then hit another button, having the small flat-screen swing in with the applause, then the video started.

"Hey, guys, Austin here," he said in a studio in front of a recording mic. "I've been a big fan of _iCarly_ for a few years now, so I'm sending you guys this video. I'm starting my own record label  & this'll be the first song recorded & released under it. Hope you guys enjoy 'The Party Song,'" he said, then the video wen't to him & his band in the studio with their instruments in black & white, getting ready.

 **Austin signaled & Ellington started pounding on his drums. Rydel started on her guitar as well. Austin & Ryker then sang the 'Oh's.' They all played.**

 **The _iCarly_ crew were shown clapping along to the beat as they had their part lights going.**

I took a walk for the very first time  
On the dark side of the dance floor  
Lit a match just to heat things up,  
But I got more than I bargained for

Mixed drinks, mixed feelings of elation  
I should have known it was a one-night invitation

Don't sweat it, forget it, everything is a-ok  
Just let it go, then it's off to find another face

 **Carly & Sam went out to dance under the strobe lights. Freddy put them on a split-screen with the video so the audience could see.**

I'll make you come, just to watch you leave  
You walk around with my heart on your sleeve  
Don't sweat it, it's over now, our time ran out

 **Austin's video went to a party with all of them & many others, playing beer pong & other games, like Truth or Dare & the like.**

I took an oath, but I'm giving it up  
You didn't have to see things my way  
Nothing more than a casual fo-  
Isn't that just how we operate?

 **Sam looked towards Freddie on those last two lines. He looked back at her.**

Let's drink to feelings of temptation  
You and I, we're an overnight sensation

 **Sam went behind the laptop & set the camera to the tripod one & she told Chad to go dance with Carly. Sam then dragged Freddie with her & they all danced.**

Don't sweat it, forget it, everything is a-ok  
Just let it go, then it's off to find another face  
I'll make you come, just to watch you leave  
You walk around with my heart on your sleeve  
Don't sweat it, it's over now, our time ran out

 **For Austin's video, it went to him & a girl making it to his apartment in the song. They got in, then started making out, then it went back to the band performing, but this time on a roof at night.**

Outside, the brake light's started to dim  
I feel the tension that's been pulling us in  
And then we do it again so we can feel all right  
Falling in love for the night

 **It went back to them dancing & Sam was dancing suggestively off camera with Freddie.**

Don't sweat it, forget it, everything is a-ok  
Just let it go, then it's off to find another face  
I'll make you come, just to watch you leave  
You walk around with my heart on your sleeve  
Don't sweat it, it's over now, our time ran out

(Oh, oh, oh, whoa oh)  
Our time ran out, our time ran out  
Our time ran out, our time ran out  
Our time ran out

 **The video went to black, then the lights in the studio came back on & the girls went back to the webshow.**

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**

 **Sorry if no one likes that ending to this chapter, but _I_ do.**


	27. Ch 27: After The Show

**Chapter 27:** **After The Show**

 **...**

"That was a great show!" Sam said as they finished.

"Yeah. I may not like him as much as you guys, but Austin's still a good singer," Freddie said as he shut everything down.

"Yeah. So, what're you gonna do about your mom?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Well..." Freddie said as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

"It sucks that your mom is being a skunk bag," Carly said, looking through her clothes for her favorite pajamas.

 **Freddie had already changed into a baggy shirt & his shorts & was lounging on Carly's couch.**

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay over here. I just need to hang out with friends & let off some steam."

"Is that why you were making out with Sam earlier?" Carly grinned, joining him by the water table. "Just 'letting off some steam'?"

"I…uh…something like that," Freddie admitted.

 **Carly just smiled.**

"So you're not _dating_ , but do you _like_ her? How long has this been going on? What's up with you two?"

"Well, it's been going on for about two weeks…& we're really enjoying it," Freddie shared, trying to keep it vague enough so that Carly assumed it was just kissing & not crazy hot shower room fingerings & blowjobs.

"Ok, you're enjoying it…but do you _like_ her?" Carly pressed. Freddie focused. He'd been avoiding answering that question for _himself_ for a while now. 'I love Sam, but is it a _romantic_ love?'

"I…I don't know how I feel," Freddie admitted.

"You're just afraid she won't like you back," Carly said, getting up & heading for her bed. "I'm guessing she _does_."

"What if we start dating again & then we start fighting like we did the last time?"

 **This was one of the main reasons he was preventing himself from making a move. Although he'd enjoyed sparring with her in the past, they didn't really fight anymore, & he wanted to keep it that way.**

"You guys hardly ever fight anymore, Freddie," Carly smiled, lying down on the far side of the bed. In the past when they had sleep overs, Carly would sleep in the middle to prevent fighting during the night, but tonight, she was making a point to have Freddie & Sam next to each other. "If you still have feelings for her, I think you should talk to her," Carly encouraged.

 **As Freddie stood, Sam exited Carly's bathroom, reentering the bedroom.**

"I am _so_ tired!" she called out cheerfully, hopping towards the bed. Sam spring-boarded off of the in-ground trampoline  & landed right in the middle of the bed beside Carly, scaring her brunette friend only slightly.

"Yeah, me too," Freddie said, walking over towards the girls, checking the clock on the way over. It was almost 1 AM. He turned out the lights & climbed into bed next to Sam.

"Hey, Freddie," Sam said, grabbing his hand under the covers. "Maybe you should call your mom tomorrow, you know, after you've both had a chance to cool down about all of this.

"That's a good idea, Sam," Carly piped in with a yawn.

"If you think I should," he said, still feeling a bit grumpy about it. They'd been smaller just a few years ago, but now couldn't fit in Carly's bed without snuggling up very closely. The room was a bit chilly though, so they didn't mind. Turning on his side, Freddie's arm ended up resting on Sam's stomach.

"Just don't worry about it for now, ok, buddy?" Sam said, giving him a sideways hug.

"Mmhmm," he said, half asleep already. To Freddie's delight, Sam gave him a quick head scratch.

"Goodnight, Freddie. Goodnight, Sam," Carly said, also falling asleep quickly. Sam smiled, being quite happy to be the meat in a friend sandwich. She lowered one hand down, taking hold of Freddie's hand once again under the covers. He clasped on, happily holding on the rest of the night.

"I love you guys," she smiled.

 **…**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


	28. Quick Update: The Search For Pock

**Hey, everyone. I've kept the last update below. Don't worry, I'll be posting the actual chapter soon once I've written it. Heres the thing. Apparently, Pock's account wasn't deleted. I don't know if she was blocked from using it, or what, but her profile is still up if you do a Google search for it being on this site. Thing is, you can't PM her. The account has a "follow" button & a "favorite" button, but no "PM" button like you see on other accounts. This leads me to think that either she disabled her account, or the admins did that for her. Her profile was last updated in mid-2013, so that's something, but she hasn't been active since iTake Sex Ed was taken down, before it was finished, by the admins. It seems that Pock has left the site entirely. **

**What I wanna know is if anyone was friends with her, or knows how to contact her outside of the site, because I REALLY wanna know where she saw the story going because I'm not too sure. If anyone can contact her & get her to contact me, that'd be a great help.**

* * *

 _ **Original update:**_

 **I made this update to clarify something. I. Am not. Ending. This. Story. How anyone could arrive at that conclusion is beyond me.**

 **The reason I haven't updated this yet is because I'm not only rewriting the previous chapters & the rest that I see fit to do, but I'm also adding to the story. I'm also in the middle of writing the next chapter of _Rising Star,_ & they take a little while to write.**

 **Also, you ever rewrite a bunch of things at once? I rewrote a bunch of chapters of _Rising Star_ so far, I'm helping another author out with adapting _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ into _Power Rangers Pirate Crew_ , which you should check out BTW, as he could use some more feedback on it, & I'm adapting this story. Outside of the relationship between Sam & Freddie, this story is goddamn taxing to read & correct in punctuation, grammar, & some spelling mistakes. Sorry, but as I've noted in some of the beginnings of the most recent chapters, some parts of it are straight cancer.**

 **On top of that, I've added some things to some of the chapters, taken some things out, or just did a few changes, so I think you can forgive me for being burnt out on this. On top of _that_ , I have real life stuff to do & my first priority has always been _Rising Star_ , so be patient. When will I update? When I do. I'm trying to work on a consistent schedule for these things, but in the past, my habits have always been doing one chapter every 2-4 weeks. I'm willing to see these things through, but at my own pace.**

 **If you're REALLY looking for things to read in the interim, please, check out my _Rising Star_ series, check out _Pirate Crew_ , check out whatever you want, but don't expect me to have ended this until I mark it "complete."**

 **Also, why would someone think I ended this at that last chapter? That chapter would've been _terrible_ to end on.**

 **Also, if you have a question, please don't leave it as a review. This isn't Archive of Our Own, I can't get back to you that way too easily. Please PM me with questions & I'll get back to you ASAP. Also, _please_ don't leave reviews anonymously if you can help it. That makes it virtually impossible to respond to you outside of these updates. Anyways...**

 **Till next time,**

 **PEACE**

 **...**


End file.
